


完结文【江澄娶亲记】

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 11





	完结文【江澄娶亲记】

江少宗主求婚记（01）  
当第一缕阳光穿透云深不知处的层层叠叠的云雾，蓝曦臣早已一身轻薄的校服站立在离自己居所不远的山崖之上。  
云深不知处依然云雾缭绕，宛如人间仙境。  
却并非是他所统领的蓝家。  
此时的蓝曦臣二十岁左右的模样，脸上还有一丝稚气未脱，他曾经对着镜子左看右看，依旧无法相信自己变回了少年。  
他是蓝曦臣，是观音庙后心力憔悴的泽芜君，闭关后，亲手杀死义弟的情景每天都会浮现在眼前。  
脑海里每天都会盘旋，三尊结义，金光瑶为何会如此心狠毒辣，除掉大哥，坏事做尽，唯独对自己手下留情？  
闭关后，他的日子过得恍惚，梦魇缠身，叔父曾经到寒室探望，见着他身形消瘦，一脸痛惜和恨铁不成钢的神情。  
他也想从观音庙的阴影走出来，但，有时候自己亲身经历过的痛事，并非别人嘴里三言两语就能安慰得了的。  
前些日子，弟弟带着道侣魏无羡回蓝家，到寒室与他促膝长谈了一番。  
就是那一夜，他睡得安稳了些，或许是因为弟弟十三年苦守终得云开见明月，与他心悦之人双宿双飞，当哥哥的也为他感到高兴。  
可是，一觉醒来，自己变回了少年的模样？  
以他的经历和才识，无需半天，已经了解自己并非回到了二十岁那年，而是来到了另一个自己不知道的平行世界。  
他以为睡一觉，自己就能回去，可一觉醒来，还是身处在这个世界中。  
所以，他自嘲的笑着，或许是上天也看不过去他自观音庙后的种种颓废，给他一个重新来过的机会。  
可能就是这样吧。  
因为他清醒的意识到，这个世界与自己的世界是完全不同的。  
温家家主温若寒依旧是站在整个修真界最顶端的人，但似乎没有什么野心，一心问道，不问世事，支撑整个温家的是他两个儿子指派人到处抢夺各家驱邪除祟的任务，以维持庞大的温家日常的运行。  
金家家主金光善，还是那个到处留种的风流人物，前天叔父从金麟台的清谈会回来，说起有个私生子来认亲，被金家的奴仆一脚踹下了台阶。  
聂家，他的结义大哥聂明玦一身正气凛然，带领门生弟子惩恶扬善，为百姓津津乐道。  
江家，家主江枫眠和夫人四海云游，莲花坞之事交于长女和两个儿子。  
蓝家……  
蓝曦臣深吸一口气，睁开眼睛，目光里瞬间充满了坚定。  
二十岁继承宗主之位，历经射日之征，战后重建，他还有什么可怕的。  
身后是自幼陪伴这个世界的蓝涣长大的蓝家嫡系子弟蓝洛，与他同岁，蓝家的人，都有一张俊美的脸。  
比起世家公子排行第一的少宗主略逊色些，但在修真界，也是仙子们芳心暗许的公子。  
“少宗主，继位仪式要开始了。”  
蓝曦臣嗯了一声，转身，万道晨曦衬着他绝世之容，白衣飘诀，宛若嫡仙降世。  
“从今日起，你改口叫宗主。”  
江少宗主娶亲记（02）  
蓝家的宗主继位仪式较为复杂，但是，蓝曦臣也是经历过一次的人，虽然那是射日之征前，时间较为仓促，可以说，他是在射日结盟之际，匆匆登上宗主之位的。  
即便是再仓促的时间，蓝家人各司其职，做事井井有条，没有出一丝纰漏。  
但，反观今日的宗主继位仪式，蓝曦臣感觉很无力。  
能站在蓝家宗祠里的都是嫡系子弟，祭祖的时候，年少的子弟频频出错，直接影响了后来的仪式。  
这个世界的蓝家已经把严谨之风丢到了脑后，一心想着教书育人，为修真界培养大批的人才。  
蓝家虽然是五大家族之一，但却是五大家族当中，财力最为困苦的一个，连基本的一日三餐都无法保证。  
蓝曦臣身为蓝家宗主，在自己的世界里平日吃的苦菜汤那是加了大量有营养药材，而在这里，蓝家的苦菜汤是真的用那种令人无法下咽的野菜熬制而成。  
说白了一句话，这边的姑苏蓝氏的苦菜汤，连蓝曦臣都觉得难以下咽。  
这也就罢了，令蓝曦臣无法接受的是，这个世界里的蓝家竟然一族的书呆子，明明都是些除邪祟的好手，偏偏就是喜欢做着教育人的工作。  
今日是他的继位仪式，蓝涣的父亲青蘅君三年前病故，蓝涣为父守孝三年，于今日正式接任蓝家的家主，姑苏蓝氏的宗主。  
修真界说得上名字的家族都送来了贺礼，蓝曦臣站立在上首，远观下首那些个亲自前来的家主和宗族的代表，瞟了一眼被蓝家子弟手忙脚乱频频出错弄得头上已经冒烟的叔父。  
为稳住局面，低声嘱咐按照仪式一步步在做的子弟，这一步要怎么做，那一步要怎么走，在他风轻云淡的指挥下，继任仪式总算是没有再出纰漏。  
蓝启仁是蓝家威望最高的长老，他的兄长青蘅君过世后，由他执掌蓝家，蓝涣作为少宗主跟在他身后学习处理宗务。  
继任仪式的最后一步，是他将蓝家的宗主服双手奉上，亲自为大侄儿穿上，由此，蓝涣正式成为蓝家家主，姑苏蓝氏的宗主。  
蓝曦臣朝他弯下身子，恭恭敬敬行了一礼，道：“辛苦叔父了。”  
不管在哪个世界里，叔父都是他最尊敬的人，这一拜是为了蓝涣，也是为了他自己。  
“今天你做得很好。”蓝启仁摸着胡子，心中宽慰的笑了笑，“从此以后，蓝家就由你掌舵了，希望你带领蓝家开创一番新的局面。”  
蓝曦臣应了一声，又行了一礼，便步下台阶，接受着蓝家嫡系子弟拜见宗主的大礼，朝着下首看了好半天的各家宗主走去。  
温家来的是温晁，依旧是那个眼睛长在天上的温家二公子，很是敷衍的朝蓝曦臣拱拱手。  
金家来的是金光善，一脸笑吟吟的表情下藏着阴狠的心思，蓝曦臣并不想与他多说话，也是抱拳行礼后，很快就走开了。  
聂家兄弟一高一矮，形成了明显的对比，蓝曦臣在这个世界再次见到结义大哥聂明玦，他的心里是进行过一番梳理的。  
他知道继任仪式的时候，聂明玦会来，他也做好了心理准备，他以为自己会很激动，但是，当聂明玦很是公事化的朝他抱拳祝贺的时候，他的心里并未有波澜。  
经过聂怀桑的跟前，他特意朝他微微笑了笑。  
观音庙事件，也许就是他一手安排的，如今再次见到他大哥还活着的聂家二弟，他的心里竟有一丝安慰。  
至少，在这个世界里，再也不要发生射日之征，再也不要让金光瑶这哥面善心恶的男人执掌金家。  
江家紫色的九瓣莲花家纹出现在视线里，两个俊朗的少年面上带着客套的微笑。  
头上绑着红色头绳的少年先是露出一个爽朗的笑容，抱拳道：“恭喜蓝宗主。”  
“多谢。”蓝曦臣对这个眉眼带笑的少年真的有一些无奈，无论在自己的那个世界，还是在这个世界，他都弟弟喜欢的人。  
抬眸，对上一双含笑的双眸，心头一震，紫衣少年恣意飞扬的笑容映入眼帘，与观音庙里痛哭流涕的脸庞重叠在一起。  
江澄！  
那人依旧是那副少年时到云深不知处求学的丸子头，神采飞扬，抱拳恭喜了一声，在他愣神之际，突然凑过来，在他耳边低语道：“阿涣，等下我去你房中，你快些回来。”  
蓝曦臣浑身一震。  
江少宗主娶亲记（03）  
对于江澄的了解，蓝曦臣是从观音庙以后开始的。  
少年时云深求学，他与江澄有过一些交集，射日之征，也曾一起战斗过，后来，他与聂明玦金光瑶三尊结义，将江澄排除在外，但也非故意排挤。  
人与人的交集就是这样，有时候会因为一件事突然亲密起来，也会因为一件事变得疏离。  
他对江澄如此，江澄大概也是如此想的，毕竟，他们都是宗主，有各种事情要忙，本来可以有很好的私交，慢慢的，也就成为了清谈会上的点头之交。  
若不是观音庙里亲眼看到江澄那样狼狈，他大概也不会在闭关后去回想他们之间的交集。  
但很多时候，发生的事是无法弥补的，他和江澄的关系，原本可以再亲近一些的，射日结盟的时候，是他找到江澄，劝说他一起上云深结盟的。  
如果那个时候起，他能多关心一些他的私人生活，他们之间或许能在观音庙事件发生的时候相互的扶持一下。  
江宗主的确是个打不倒的男人。  
他曾经带着敬畏的神情这样想着。  
蓝曦臣，你是个懦弱的人，无法从观音庙的阴影里走出来，总是在逃避自己该背负的责任，你看看江澄，回到莲花坞，养好伤，带领着门生弟子四处除邪祟，做一个宗主该做的本分。  
他也知道自己错过一次，害怕再错，即便对江澄有仰慕之心，也不敢走近些去，单独的问问他，是否可以与他走得近一些。  
老天爷可能是听见了他的内心，给了他机会，让他来到这个世界，他可以和江澄深交吗？  
作为主角，蓝家的新任宗主，用蓝家的苦菜汤招待了来道贺的客人，眼看着众人难以下咽的表情，他觉得自己第一要改变的是蓝家的经济状况。  
蓝家利用这次他继位的机会，顺便召开了一次清谈会，所以，吃完午饭后，众位家主先去客房休息。  
蓝曦臣在叔父的陪同下，与金光善，聂明玦首先谈了谈蓝家准备招收学生的意向。  
蓝家虽然不是他所统领的那个蓝家，但是，他可以改变这里的状况。  
蓝家以往招收学生，来的各家子弟都是只要出伙食费就可以了，所以，即便蓝家的伙食不好，做的还是亏本的买卖。  
蓝曦臣不怕丢脸，当着铁青着脸的叔父说出蓝家的经济状况，此次招收的学生会收一大笔的钱财，当然，教学质量也会随之提高。  
金光善和聂明玦对于蓝启仁先生的教学是给予肯定的，这位态度严谨的先生教出来的学生，回到各家，那都是顶梁柱的存在。  
所以，根本不在乎钱多钱少的金光善当即决定给自己唯一的儿子金子轩报了名，还对蓝启仁先生寄予了厚望，请他好好教育一下被自己宠坏的金家少宗主。  
聂明玦不出意外的也给自己的弟弟报了名，蓝启仁有种一言难尽的感觉，聂怀桑这几个学生，去年已经来过一次了，明明就是个很聪明的人，偏偏喜欢在扇子上涂涂画画，对于修真一事，毫无兴趣。  
到了下午，清谈会在蓝曦臣的主持下顺利开始，除了一脸傲气的温晁，回忆最后一项关于蓝家招生的事，各大家族都积极响应。  
温家的人是不愿意到云深不知处求学的，温晁还没等蓝曦臣说完就甩袖离去。  
你温家的人不想来蓝家求学，我蓝家还真没想过要招收你温家的子弟。  
有金光善和聂明玦赞同蓝家收费涨了，那些以往得了便宜的家主也是一脸痛惜的表情，给自家的嫡系子弟报了名。  
最后，蓝启仁拿着一大叠的名单，让各位报了名的家主去付钱。  
虽然也是杯水车薪，但总比往年的还要亏伙食费要好很多。  
蓝启仁心里感慨，自家大侄子总算是开了窍，抛开了读书人的清高，自己是万万拉不下脸跟各家家主说，今年我们蓝家招生学费要涨了。  
一帮想要自家子弟成才的家主跟着蓝启仁先生去交费了，蓝曦臣成绩脱了身，往自己的住所归去。  
江澄并未出现在下午的清谈会上，江家大弟子魏无羡代表他义父江枫眠出席，倒是对他的各种提议积极响应，可温晁前脚走，他后脚就开溜了。  
蓝曦臣眼尖的看到外头柱子旁的那一抹白色人影，肯定是魏无羡看见自家弟弟在等他，溜了。  
江澄会不会在他居所里等他？  
当他推开寒室的门，看到江澄枕着双臂，早已睡了过去。  
他不禁第一次放松了心情，温柔的轻笑起来。  
江少宗主娶亲记（04）  
那个世界里，云深求学时期的江澄与蓝曦臣的交集也只是在彩衣镇除祟的时候。  
那个时候，蓝曦臣觉得魏无羡和江澄是云梦的首徒和亲子，必定是有些本事的。  
那时的江澄神采飞扬，与后来的江宗主判若两人，如果没有发生莲花坞灭门惨祸，也许，那个人的脸上会一直保持笑容。  
他坐了下来，细细的端详着这个世界里的江澄，他是云梦江氏的少宗主，年纪和那边云深求学的江澄差不多。  
他一直都知道，江澄像极了他母亲虞夫人，细眉杏目，相貌给人一种锐利的俊美，如果不笑，给人一种望而却步的威严。  
他的手轻轻碰触了一下眼前人的睫毛，他长长的睫毛像两把小扇，也许是睡着的缘故，也许是这边的江澄还未遭遇家变，依旧是少年人的无忧无虑，整个人给他一种令人疼惜感。  
许是他的碰触弄醒了他，江澄睁开眼睛，看见他的瞬间，水汽迷蒙的杏目瞬间闪过雀跃，直起身子，惊喜的叫道：“阿涣，你回来了。”  
阿涣这个称呼，让蓝曦臣有点吃不消。  
他不清楚江澄和蓝涣到底是什么样的关系，但是他知道为魏无羡和弟弟蓝忘机是什么样的关系。  
他醒来的那日，神情有些恍惚，从外头回来的弟弟来探望他，说是去莲花坞送请柬，顺便和魏婴见了一面，以解相思之苦。  
不管是这边还是那边，弟弟对魏婴始终保持着一往情深。  
这一点让蓝曦臣很是感慨。  
但他马上也知道了弟弟和魏婴之间的事，原来在这里，弟弟和魏婴的交集是因为蓝家的经济问题。  
蓝家没有一个能挣钱的人，而江家，虽然有一对不靠谱总是云游四海的宗主和宗主夫人，但是，江家的大小姐对宗务处理的得心应手。  
养子魏婴对外挣钱养家，又是哥儿的身份，多少世家盯着他，他叔父也动了把魏婴娶回家的念头。  
带上弟弟去参加清谈会，目的就是吸引魏婴的目光，也许是命中注定吧，弟弟对魏婴一见钟情，魏婴对他也是情有所属，两个人于一年前陷入热恋，至今如漆似胶，难舍难分。  
难道，江澄与蓝涣也是这样的交集？  
想到这里，蓝曦臣的心里不由得一阵轻颤。  
他才刚刚准备好留下来振兴蓝家，如果蓝涣和江澄也是情侣的话，他真的有点难以接受，毕竟，他只想把蓝家带离贫困的深渊。  
江澄没有发现蓝曦臣的脑子里在想什么，见他回来了，忙把堆放在身旁的礼物都拿上来放在桌子上。  
“这个是莲花糕，是你最喜欢吃的，我给你买了十盒，这个是我最近得到的狼毫笔，千金难买，你试着用用，要是好用，过些日子我让人再买十几支来。哦哦哦，还有这个，我帮你找到了这块纯洁无瑕的白玉，本来想要给你雕刻成形再送你做裂冰穗子，又怕你不喜欢，所以，还是你自己选择喜欢的款式雕刻……”  
江澄把手上装着巴掌大的白玉锦盒递过去，瞧见蓝曦臣懵逼的脸，呐呐的张了张嘴。  
“怎么，你不喜欢这些礼物吗？”  
不知道为什么，蓝曦臣有一种被人当成儿子宠爱的感觉。  
莲花糕这种东西他还是头一次听说，可能他不曾关注，那边的云梦也有这种东西，但是，一买就是十盒送人，是不是有点夸张了。  
狼毫笔，千金难买，如果我说好用，你就再买个十来支，江澄，你莲花坞的钱是天下掉下来的吗？  
还有做穗子装饰用的白玉，足足有他手掌那么大，通体雪白，没有一丝瑕疵，就是雕刻成腰间的挂饰，也是足足有余的。  
蓝曦臣对这边的江澄第一感觉就是：败家子。  
“如果我说你的礼物我一点都不喜欢，你会生气吗？”  
他以为江澄会阴沉下脸来，而出乎预料的是，江澄扫了一眼满桌子的礼物，咧开嘴笑了笑，并未生气。  
“阿涣，你想要什么，除了天上的月亮，我都能给你办到，泽芜君，我是一定要娶回家的。”  
亮晶晶的双眸闪动着坚毅的光芒，势在必得。  
额，这边的江澄想着把他娶回家？  
蓝曦臣茫然了。  
江少宗主娶亲记（05）  
蓝曦臣面对一脸坚定的江澄，内心有点翻滚。  
这是一个什么样的世界啊，叔父竟然让弟弟去把魏无羡娶回家，蓝家的大业就靠魏无羡了。  
他不知道这个世界里的蓝涣是一个怎么样的人，按照叔父在继任仪式上对他冷静沉着的应对暗中翘起大拇指，按照这个世界极为不靠谱的种种，他和自己也许也是相差很大。  
蓝涣和江澄到底是怎么样的关系？  
见他陷入沉思，江澄还以为他不高兴了，单手撑着桌子，倾身凑到他的眼前，见他下意识的往后退了退，不由得笑出声来。  
蓝曦臣抬眸望进他含笑的眼睛里，心神被他眸子里山泉一般的清澈吸引了进去。  
“我好看吗？”江澄伸出右手，轻轻捏住他的下巴，眉眼绽开一朵令人无法抗拒的笑，“阿涣，你想要什么，我都给你办到，我唯一的要求是你能好好的接受我这份感情。不管说多少次，金麟台初见，我对你一见钟情，这辈子，此心不变。你们蓝家想要把魏无羡娶回家，那我把你娶回家，一人换一人，可好？”  
蓝曦臣感觉江澄这些话应该对蓝涣说过很多遍了，听着他的语气里带着几丝无奈，蓝涣到底是怎么回应他这份感情的？  
他定了定神，收起有些失态的表情，伸手示意江澄先坐好。  
“江少宗主……”  
“虽然你对我的情意一直觉得是我在于你开玩笑，但你从不会叫我江少宗主。”江澄伸手把桌子上的礼物扫落在地，神情带着一丝落寞。  
“……阿澄……”纵然蓝曦臣在心里做了准备，但是，这个称呼喊出来的时候，还是觉得有些不妥。  
但当他看见江澄听到他叫他阿澄的时候，整个脸上都焕发出一种令人移不开眼睛的明亮表情，他又觉得叫他一声阿澄也不是什么大事。  
“阿涣，听说你前些日子病了，是糊涂了吗？”江澄带着几丝戏谑，唇角上扬，从内心深处流露出来的喜悦：“我终于听到你喊我一声阿澄了。”  
蓝曦臣心里懊悔，原来蓝涣不是叫他阿澄啊，那肯定是叫他江澄的。  
面上波澜不惊，他可是来自那边世界的泽芜君，当了十几年的蓝宗主，早就把所有的表情都藏在了心底。  
微笑是他最好的武器，所以，那个世界里的江宗主也曾经当着他的面说道：“蓝曦臣，我很讨厌你整天挂着一张虚伪的笑脸，该讨厌的人，就要直接沉下脸来告诉他，我很讨厌你，离我远一点。”  
所以，当他面对这个世界里的江少宗主，他要以真实的表情面对吗？  
他现在急迫的想要搞清楚的是，这个世界的蓝涣和江澄到底进行到了什么程度。  
他弟弟按照叔父的指示，跟江澄的义兄，也就是云梦江氏的大弟子魏无羡……说句难听点的，是弟弟勾引人在先。  
这个世界的叔父真是不易，为了蓝家做出如此的决断。  
若是换作是那个世界里的叔父，就算是蓝家真到了难以为继的地步，也是不会求于人的。  
蓝曦臣觉得自己来到这个世界后，内心是抓狂的，蓝家的现状让他无言以对，也难怪叔父为了蓝家，让弟弟牺牲色相去勾引魏无羡。  
“阿澄，我不是哥儿，不能给你生儿子。”  
既然江澄的目的是想把他娶回莲花坞，那他就直言不讳的问问他，他一点都不畏人言吗？  
“魏无羡是哥儿就行了，他跟你弟弟打得火热，迟早是要嫁进你们蓝家的，所以，以后等他生了儿子，我们抱一个就好，当然，得姓江。”  
这种问题，江澄从一开始就考虑好了。  
“我是男人。”  
“……”面对这句话，江澄很无语的看着他，“阿涣，你什么时候在乎过你是个男人？”  
蓝曦臣内心一阵凌乱，“这个世界对男人和男人结为道侣就没有一点的闲言碎语吗？”  
“既然哥儿也是男人，那男人和男人结为道侣又有什么好奇怪的？”江澄突然皱眉，目光深邃的望着蓝曦臣，“阿涣，你是受了什么刺激，还是……你根本不是原来的你？”  
蓝曦臣心中暗暗吃惊，迎上他质疑的目光，心里挣扎着。  
要告诉他，我不是蓝涣，我是来自另一个世界的蓝曦臣吗？  
江少宗主娶亲记（06）  
这次的清谈会，因为是蓝家的宗主继任仪式，所以召开的时间也就那么半天。  
晚饭后，离姑苏不远的一些家主向新任的蓝家宗主辞行，蓝曦臣亲自送到山门外。  
这些家主能留下吃完蓝家的晚膳再走，已经是给他这个新任的家主极大的面子。  
金光善带着人也走了，聂怀桑因为知道自己又要来云深求学，哭丧着脸跟着他大哥身后，哀求着先回家吧，不要在云深不知处多呆，被赤峰尊一把扯上长刀，一边骂着这么大的人还不会御刀，一边紧紧扯着自己弟弟的后领，飞远了。  
目送聂家兄弟离开，蓝曦臣的脸上露出一丝怀念的微笑。  
那个世界里，他的这位结义大哥也是这般一边骂着自家的弟弟，其实，他对弟弟是很用心的。  
这里的世界，还未到三尊结义的时间，又或者，在这个世界里，三尊未必会结义。  
所以，自己首先要处理的是蓝家一团糟的内务，先想办法赚钱养家。  
江澄和魏无羡还留在云深不知处，晚饭象征性的吃了一点点，然后就见他们悄悄下山去了。  
还能干嘛去，肯定是嫌弃蓝家的苦菜汤难以下咽，跑去彩衣镇开小灶了。  
眼看天色已经暗淡下来，出于对客人的负责任态度，蓝宗主觉得还是要跟巡夜的弟子说一声，莲花坞的两位贵客若是回来晚了，还是网开一面吧。  
一转身，看到弟弟站在不远处，看情形有一会儿了。  
“兄长。”蓝忘机朝他行了一礼，既是对宗主的敬畏，又是对亲哥哥的尊敬。  
和那个世界不一样的是，这个世界的蓝二公子的脸上还能露出一点别的表情来，并非一味的面瘫脸。  
对此，蓝曦臣的心里也是很感慨的，他一直希望自己弟弟的脸上能拥有别的表情。  
“忘机要下山？”蓝曦臣的脸上扬起温和的笑意，“是去找魏公子吗？”  
蓝忘机嗯了一声，“他们会喝酒。”  
瞧见弟弟微微皱眉的样子，蓝曦臣走过去轻拍他的肩膀，笑道：“莫要担心，我看魏公子和……”一个亲密的称呼及时的被他阻止在冲出来的瞬间，“江公子都是靠谱的人。”  
其实，在他看来，魏婴和江澄都不怎么靠谱。  
魏无羡他没怎么说过话，江澄可是在他的居所跟他说了好一会儿，他也从他的嘴里套出了一点有关云梦江氏的情况。  
这个世界的云梦江氏，宗主江枫眠，夫人虞紫鸢，从六七年前开始，时常丢下莲花坞，美其名四海云游去除邪祟。  
说难听点，就是把孩子养大了，夫妻二人把莲花坞丢给三个孩子，自己去过二人世界了。  
从江氏夫妇感情甚好这一点来说，这个世界和他那个世界是完全不同的。  
所以，蓝曦臣想，自己来到这边，可能就是上天怜他难以攻克心结，给他一次重新开始的机会。  
他也曾经想，会不会一觉醒来自己又回到了原本的世界，这边的几天经历，也许只是梦境而已。  
“魏婴靠谱，江澄不靠谱。”蓝忘机对于自己兄长安慰的话语一点不留情的戳穿了，“每次喝酒，都是他把魏婴灌醉的。”  
蓝曦臣不由感到好笑，弟弟这番幽怨的表情，真像个等待郎君归来的小媳妇。  
担心郎君在外头被人欺负，又有点吃郎君发小的醋。  
“那你去吧，早些把他们接回来，等宵禁时间到了，就要为难巡夜的弟子了。”  
“今天我巡夜。”蓝忘机朝自家兄长行了一礼，完全没有看到他一闪即逝的震惊表情，行过礼后，转身朝下山徐徐而行。  
蓝曦臣望着亲弟弟白衣飘诀的身影，目瞪口呆。  
含光君竟然带头违反蓝家的家规。  
这个世界真疯狂。  
江少宗主娶亲记（07）  
对于蓝曦臣来说，他原本的世界是再正常不过的。  
但是对蓝涣来说，他原本所在的世界才是正常的好伐，他来到的是一个什么样的世界啊？  
对着镜子无数遍看自己变老的容颜，他想哭。  
三十七岁，他竟然已经三十七岁了！  
这个世界里没有总是抢生意的温氏，这是他花了几天的时间在蓝家的藏书阁里查到的，射日之征，四大家族联合仙门百家把不可一世的温室给彻底剿灭。  
妈呀，这个世界的温家真是凶残啊，灭人全家，想一统修真界，温若寒那厮在他那个世界里只想着修仙，把偌大的温家交给两个儿子管理。  
他虽然不喜欢跟温家的那两位公子爷打交道，但，不管怎么样，也没有像书上所说的那样。  
特别是温晁那厮，长了一副不可一世的嘴脸，每次抢生意的手段都是他想出来的。  
各家对这厮也是无计可施，只能眼睁睁看着温家用不正当的手段把驱邪除祟的生意抢走，最后的报酬落入温家人的口袋。  
蓝家人因为严守祖宗的规矩，不与人争，才会落得个家族越来越穷，连喝的苦菜汤都难以下咽。  
也不知自己的那个世界里，弟弟把魏婴追到了没，有了魏婴，蓝家的财政状况总会好一点吧。  
反观自己来到的这个世界，蓝家人一个个吃得白白嫩嫩，衣服都是一年做好几套，看看自己身上的宗主服，这质量，这做工，在自己的那个世界里，简直不敢想。  
从他醒来莫名其妙变成了这个世界的蓝宗主，焦虑的在寒室里直打滚，这简直要他的命啊。  
他是早上醒来发现自己来到这个世界的，中午，那个叫蓝景仪的少年给他来送饭，一起来的还有个叫蓝思追的，他完全不知道他们是谁。  
在他那个世界里，他不记得嫡系子弟当中有他们两个，那边的自己也不过是二十岁的年纪。  
那个叫蓝思追的少年甚是沉稳，叫景仪的孩子说起话来叽叽喳喳，让他感觉很吵闹。  
但是，看在他们送来的饭菜油光闪闪，不跟他计较了。  
在他那个世界里，除了江澄带他出去吃饭馆，蓝家的饭菜里，一点油水都没有。  
他当着两个少年的面，化悲愤为力量，不但把所有饭菜都吃完，还让他们晚上多送一碗饭来。  
他的举止让两个少年瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己所见，泽芜君突然换了一个人。  
反正也闲着无事，他让两个人留在寒室陪自己聊天，他是宗主蓝曦臣，可内里也不过是个二十岁不曾经历过风霜雨雪的少年郎。  
他和江澄相处以来，一直觉得江澄虽然年纪比他小，却比他有主意，莲花坞能经营的如此好，暗地里真正的推手正是口口声声要把他娶回江家的江少宗主。  
虽然在属于自己的世界里只是一个除祟还算厉害的，可蓝涣也不是无知少年，他有他的心计，要不然，江少宗主也不会跟他认识这么久了，连个小手都没有拉到。  
他是蓝家家主，蓝家子弟门生都要听从他的号令。  
他从蓝景仪的口中套出来蓝曦臣是在闭关，因为观音庙的事，他哪里知道观音庙发生了什么。  
于是，很严肃的对两个少年说，把事情原原本本说一遍，自己想要驱除心魔，必须要面对事实。  
蓝景仪和蓝思追面色大变的对视了一眼，最后屈服在宗主的威严之下，将魏无羡重生开始说起，所有他们知道的事都原原本本叙述一边，  
他们哪里知道眼前的这位威仪堂堂的宗主，其实心里比他们还要紧张，要是被他们识破是假冒的可怎么办呦？  
等蓝涣得到了他想要的，送他们离开，关上门，一屁股坐在地上，冷汗淋漓，怎么都没有想到，这个世界竟然是这么的危险。  
到了傍晚，叔父亲自来寒室看他，见他的脸色不太好，询问了几句，被他敷衍过去，反正就是自己想通了，再静心休养几日，沐浴斋戒后，重新掌管蓝家。  
叔父甚是欣慰，蓝涣看见他的胡子一颤一颤的，眼眶红红的，差点放飞自己，想要像自己那个世界一样，扑过去抱住叔父，拍拍他的肩膀安慰他。  
他庆幸自己收住了这个念头，否则，以三十七岁的蓝宗主来说，他是不可能做这种事的。  
晚膳还是蓝思追和蓝景仪两个少年送过来的，蓝涣看着一桌子的菜肴，胃口大开，人家才二十岁，还是长身体的时候呢，吃吃吃，长长长。  
把两个少年郎给惊得眼珠子都要掉地上了。  
这是蓝涣来到这个世界的第一个晚上，他翻来覆去的睡不着，不断的安慰自己，闭上眼睛赶紧睡觉，谁不定一觉醒来，自己已经回到原来的世界了。  
直到天亮，他终于熬不住了，闭上眼睛昏昏沉沉的睡去。  
可是，一觉醒来，他并没有回到自己的世界。  
如此折腾了几日，每日都是入睡前希望自己醒来已经回到原来世界了，一日挨过一日，什么都没有改变，倒是他叔父催着他赶紧的接手蓝家宗务。  
他是能够理解叔父心理的，蓝曦臣这人把自己关在寒室里闭关，叔父是想要找点事给他做，以转移他的注意力。  
可是，他根本就是个只会除祟的主儿啊，虽然也跟随叔父处理过一些宗务，可瞧着宗卷，他就打瞌睡，还不如除祟来得痛快。  
他是真的佩服两个世界里的叔父，没有他们担着蓝家，蓝家估计早就完了。  
在藏书阁找到温家和射日之征的事，看到江氏的覆灭和重建，他的心里一亮。  
回到寒室，站在镜子前仔细的端详自己的容颜，三十七岁，三十七岁，三十七岁……  
世家公子排行第一的泽芜君，虽然年纪摆在这里了，可容貌还是看得过去的。  
他换上蓝家宗主服，腰间挂着朔月，别了裂冰，白衣飘诀，一副谪仙下凡的姿容。  
虽然是不同的世界，可云深不知处还是一模一样的，所以，这个世界里的莲花坞也应该是一样的吧。  
躲躲闪闪到了山门口，唤出朔月，正要上去，身后传来蓝景仪的叫声：“宗主，你要去哪里啊？”  
蓝涣回头一看，蓝思追背着琴，脚步沉稳的跟随飞快朝自己跑过来的蓝景仪。  
这两个人怎么总是跟着自己的啊？  
“你们去哪里？”挂上温煦的笑容，一脸的假笑，臭小子，赶紧给我回去，我可是有要事去忙。  
“金凌约我们夜猎。”四千条家规都压不住的欢脱少年蓝景仪心直口快的说出了自己的目的地。  
蓝思追行了一礼后，道：“宗主这是要去哪里？”  
“我……去找江宗主。”蓝涣迟疑了一下要不要让他们知道，转念一想，反正都已经让他们知道自己的心结所在，还有什么可隐瞒的。  
“宗主，你是去找江宗主解开彼此的心结吗？”  
蓝思追拉了拉蓝景仪，一个忙低头认错，“是弟子僭越了。”  
“确实是去江宗主解开心结的，观音庙里，我和他都是伤心人。”  
蓝涣顺杆下，淡淡一笑，上了朔月，朝云梦方向一溜烟的不见了。  
莲花坞，莲花的花期已过，湖面上还有稀稀疏疏的几处，夕阳残荷，一股子说不出来的凄凉。  
蓝涣在自己的世界里，江澄经常带着自己在莲花坞闲逛，没有不熟悉的地方，可他万万没有想到，这个世界的莲花坞经过了一场浩劫，江晚吟夺回莲花坞后，重建了很多地方。  
于是，他迷了路。  
也幸好在自己的世界里对莲花坞熟悉的跟自己家一样，躲躲闪闪后，最后还是找到了江宗主的书房。  
这几日，江澄忙得昏天黑地，先是有弟子除祟时被妖邪杀死，他带着人赶去支援，布阵除祟，三天三夜后，终于把妖邪碎尸万段。  
回到莲花坞，大管事跟他禀告说，附近的几处铺子出了邪祟，江宗主冷笑，我江家的铺子居然出了邪祟，这不是天大的笑话吗？  
于是，亲自巡夜，带领弟子把几家铺子的邪祟给除了。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的，想要把桌案上的宗卷给处理好，一手拿着笔，一手揉着太阳穴，头有点疼。  
门悄悄的被推来了，他抬头对上一双湿漉漉的双眸，蓝家的“披麻戴孝”？  
“阿澄，我终于找到你了。”蓝涣像是孤身一人漂浮在大海之上，终于看到一根浮木，脚步飞快的朝他跑了过来。  
江澄还未从蒙蒙的情绪里找回点清醒，身上已经挂了一个人。  
“阿澄，你可要救救我啊！”  
江澄猛地清醒过来，瞪大眼睛，不可置信的看着整个人埋在自己怀里的人。  
泽芜君蓝曦臣？  
他在做梦吗？  
江少宗主娶亲记（08）  
【原世界】  
身处在一个陌生世界里的蓝涣，不管这个世界的江宗主是一个什么样的人，他就是认定了他一定会帮自己。  
平行世界里的他，除邪祟的本领是没得说的，毕竟是蓝家的少宗主，可面对一堆宗务，他就很头疼了，面对这个世界里的一大堆宗务，他就更头疼了。  
若不是江澄狠狠掐了下自己的大腿，疼得他差点叫出声来，真的以为自己是在做梦。  
这个挂在自己身上嘤嘤嘤个没完的泽芜君是幻觉，幻觉。  
可事实上，真不是幻觉。  
他想一脚踹开他，可被牢牢的抱住了手臂，湿漉漉的双眸配上世家公子榜头一名的绝世容颜，任凭他心肠再硬也下不了脚。  
这阵动静倒是惊动了外头巡视的弟子，听见脚步声，江澄一手捏住蓝涣的下颌，低声道：“你给我闭上嘴，想要江氏弟子都看见你这副被夺舍的模样吗？”  
狠瞪了一眼立马住嘴的人，朗声对外头的弟子喝道：“我这里有重要的客人，都给我滚远些。”  
一声暴喝，原本已经很近的脚步声忙停了下来，几个弟子应了一声，脚步有些迟疑的向后转，退开了。  
江澄嫌弃的啧了声，拎起蓝家宽大的袖子往蓝涣的脸上抹了抹。  
“简单明了说明情况，不许再哭，再哭就把你当成被夺了舍。”  
蓝涣拎着自己的袖子抹了把泪，怯生生的对上一双凌厉的杏目，立即坐直了身体，用最简单的话语将前因后果给做了说明。  
说到最后，可怜兮兮的捏住江澄的衣摆扯了扯，“阿澄，你会帮我的，对不对？”  
对个屁啊！  
江澄很想一脚把他从自己的书房里踹出去。  
编故事戏弄他啊，还平行世界，你蓝曦臣闭关闭关怕不是脑子进水了吧？  
蓝涣举起右手一副严肃的表情，“真的是从平行世界穿过来的，这边的蓝宗主可能去了我那个世界。”  
江澄起身，居高临下的看着他，满眼的讥诮。  
“阿澄……”蓝涣心里毛毛的，这副表情的江澄还是第一次见到，这个世界里的阿澄和他所认识的江澄……  
“怎么进来的给我怎么出去。”江澄拎起他的后领直接将他丢出了书房，“脑子有病赶紧治，你们蓝家的医师可是修真界头一份。”  
把人丢出去后，直接关上了门。  
“阿澄……”被关在门外的人用手指挠挠门板，委屈的不得了，“你不能这样啊！”  
我怎么就不能这样了？  
江澄冷笑了声，“要是被夺了舍，让你弟弟赶紧回来给你驱邪，老子没空。”  
挠门板的声音还在继续，蓝涣快要哭出来的声音小小的，听起来是努力压制住了，没发展到嚎啕大哭的地步。  
“阿澄……”  
蓝涣在门外又叫了几声，挠门的声音又继续了一会儿，江澄就坐在书桌前处理宗务，偶尔抬头看一眼门板。  
一炷香后，外头终于没了声响，他也莫名的松口气。  
却手里的笔却放下了，紧锁双眉，思考起平行世界这个话题来。  
蓝曦臣说平行世界里的温若寒没有什么野心，就是一心修道，连温家门生弟子的温饱问题都是他两个儿子解决的。  
他的父母都在，打着各种旗号外出游玩，过着甜蜜的二人世界。  
姐姐和金子轩未婚夫妻，感情甚好，婚期将近。  
魏无羡……  
靠，居然是什么哥儿，身为男子却能怀孕生娃？  
蓝家落魄到每餐都喝苦菜汤……  
父母犹在，至亲五人，这是他永远也实现不了的梦而已，如果那个世界真的存在，他倒是想要去看看。  
晚饭的时候，江澄没什么胃口，吃了几口对大管事说，今天有人私闯了莲花坞，巡逻的弟子没有发现，明日加罚，每日的训练任务加十倍完成。  
大管事追问是何人私闯了莲花坞，被他一句轻描淡写的别问给搪塞过去。  
既然宗主说别问，自然是宗主的熟人，对莲花坞不会造成什么影响，大管事也就不再多问。  
江澄吃了饭到湖边溜达了一圈，吹了会儿风，让自己冷静些，这才返回主宅的卧房。  
吩咐人准备热水沐浴，自顾推开门走进了卧房，大弟子江鱼儿正好当值，屁颠屁颠的在门口说，热水已经准备好了，师父，你这几日累坏了，洗洗早点睡。  
江澄一边脱衣服应着声，一边进了内室，床幔上的夜明珠映衬在那个坐在床上笑嘻嘻看着他的人脸上，笑容犹如春风一般扑面而来。  
“阿澄……”眼见着江宗主沉下脸来，坐在床上的人缩了缩身子，紧张的情绪里，不由自主的食指对上了食指。  
“蓝曦臣，你特么的多大的人了，居然还对手指！”  
江宗主怒吼了起来。  
江少宗主娶亲记（09）  
【原世界】  
平行世界里，金麟台的清谈会，十五岁的江少宗主对十九岁的蓝少宗主一见钟情，展开了热烈的追求。  
蓝涣除了修为高一点，其实就是个傻甜白，不懂人情世故，对于江澄赤果果的追求，只当他是开玩笑。  
自家弟弟蓝湛追求江澄的师兄魏婴，那是魏婴不但会挣钱能让蓝家摆脱穷困的局面，更重要的是，魏婴是哥儿，能给蓝家开枝散叶，虽然后来弟弟跟他说过，即使魏婴不是哥儿，他也要把他娶回蓝家，弟弟是动了真情的。  
原本，在江澄的美食威逼利诱下，他是要喊一声阿澄的，可是，魏婴跟他说，大哥，你得吊着我师弟，他这个人啊，对于得不到的东西总是不甘心的，你要是这么容易叫他阿澄，明天他就不带你下馆子了。  
原来如此。  
于是，蓝涣便对江少宗主总是江澄江澄这么叫着，听了魏婴的话，吊着江澄，即若即离的态度让江少宗主欲罢不能。  
谁让他是公子榜排行第一人呢，长得就是好看。  
所以，来到这个世界后，蓝涣觉得，江澄对自己这张脸肯定是狠不下心来，所以，从蓝思追和蓝景仪那里打探到这个世界的江宗主十几岁独自撑起了莲花坞，心里冒出来的第一个念头就是江澄能帮他处理蓝家的宗务。  
所以，偷偷摸摸进了莲花坞，一声阿澄叫出来，扑上去就哭，那是真的眼泪忍不住了。  
自己那个世界里的江澄，只要是自己的要求，多难办的都会帮他办到。  
这个时候，他是真觉得自己之前实在太过分了，阿澄对他那么好，自己还一直吊着他，虽然是魏婴出的主意，可自己阿澄的态度实在……  
结果，这个世界里的江宗主心肠好硬，三言两语就把他赶走了，他好委屈啊！  
你让我走，我偏不走，我就躲在你卧房里等你回来，那个世界的阿澄总是对他委屈的表情没辙，他不相信凭着这个世界里的泽芜君三十七岁的这张俊脸，江宗主拒绝得了他？  
蓝涣还是有点庆幸，这个世界里的蓝曦臣保养的真好，三十七岁的脸也只比自己二十岁的时候多了一份成熟感。  
当然，来到这个世界唯一让他感到满足的是身高，比起自己二十岁的时候，三十七岁的自己，这身高，简直太棒了。  
可是，这位蓝宗主忘记了最重要的一项，他是三十七岁的泽芜君，表情和动作都是二十岁的蓝涣，让江宗主感觉自己快要被气疯了。  
江鱼儿是江澄射日之征的时候捡到的孤儿，取名江鱼儿收为首徒，跟在师父兼宗主的身边最长久，自是深知自家师父的性情，这一声大吼出来，赶紧的叫了一声，师父，我有事先闪了，一溜烟的跑路了。  
原来今天闯入莲花坞的是姑苏蓝家的宗主泽芜君啊，那几个巡逻的师弟没发觉也是情理之中的。  
江澄自是不担心江鱼儿会把泽芜君出现在自己卧房的事说出去，这孩子一向机灵的很，嘴巴比河蚌还要紧。  
脱掉一半的衣服往回穿，狠狠瞪了眼站起身朝他走过来的蓝涣。  
“阿澄，我说的都是真的，我没被夺舍，我只是……可能……也许……是真的和这个世界里的蓝曦臣互换了灵魂，我真的是另一个世界里的蓝涣，这里的蓝家要求好严格，我真的做不来，我思来想去只有你能帮我，你不管在这个世界还是我那个世界，你都是那么厉害的人，求你帮帮我，别说我根本没有办法冒充正主儿，我连处理一般的宗务都不行，求你了，帮帮我，你想要我做什么都行，你想把我娶回莲花坞都行……”  
“你可给我闭嘴吧，越说越不像话，你弟弟和魏无羡断了袖，你也要学着他跟我断袖，你问过我愿不愿意啊？”江澄甩开娇滴滴委屈巴巴咬着他手臂的人，一眨眼的功夫又黏了上来，甩开又黏上来，不禁气得想要把他直接踹出门去。  
可此时已经掌灯时分，把人直接踹出去的后果是全莲花坞的人都会知道，泽芜君被他从卧房里踹了出去，接着，全修真界就都知道了，然后，不知情的外人会怎么传？  
呵呵，怕是第一时间要传他和蓝曦臣之间暧昧不清，学着含光君和夷陵老祖断了袖。  
“你给我坐好。”终于按耐下想要一把他踹回云深不知处的念头，让他乖乖的坐回床沿，“我问一句，你答一句。”  
蓝涣立即飞快的坐回了床沿，小鸡啄米似的点着头，脸上扬起了几丝开心的笑意。  
这是江澄从未在蓝曦臣脸上见到过的发自于内心喜悦的笑容，江澄不由得微微一愣神。  
蓝曦臣，他的内心也许从未体会过真正的快乐吧。  
好吧，现在要应付的是眼前这个据说来自另一个世界的蓝涣。  
“你的世界里，江澄和你是什么关系？”  
“你在追我……”  
“我不是断袖！”江澄严厉的打断了他，外加赠送两记白眼。  
“可是，我的世界里，没有断袖这一说辞，阿澄一直嚷嚷着忘机把他师兄骗走，他要我娶回莲花坞，一人换一人……你别瞪我，我知道错了，你是你，阿澄是阿澄……”  
紧张之余，蓝涣又无意识的食指对食指，水汪汪的眼睛对上江澄杀气十足的眸子，赶紧把双手往背后一藏，感觉得出来，他在说，你再敢对手指，我把你爪子给剁了。  
“你来找我，只因为不想处理蓝家的宗务？”  
“我不会……”蓝涣脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，苦瓜脸，“我真的不会！”  
“蓝曦臣，你还真是个傻子，这么容易信任人，你虽然不是这个世界的蓝家宗主，可是，你好歹也是蓝曦臣，你就不怕我趁机搞垮你蓝家吗？”  
蓝涣叫嚷起来，“不管在哪个世界，阿澄都不是这样的人！”  
还想继续说些不中听话的人顿时被噎得无话可说了。  
这个那人真特么的傻！  
“你就这么肯定？哼！”  
“我当然肯定！”  
“你个傻子！”  
“阿澄你这是答应我了？”蓝涣惊喜的跳起来，尖叫着跑过来一把扑进了江澄的怀里，使劲的蹭了蹭他的胸口，“我就知道你会帮我，阿澄，你对我最好了！”  
“走开些！”这是江宗主嫌弃的语调，“蓝曦臣，保持你君子皎如玉的形象好不好？”  
“阿澄，你一直喊我阿涣的，我就不松开，我要抱着你。”  
“再抱着我，我就不帮你了。”  
“就是要抱着，就是要抱着，我现在可害怕你反悔了，阿澄，要不要我给你说说我那个世界里的莲花坞……”  
卧房里的声音逐渐的小了起来，换了灵魂的泽芜君终于如愿的靠着他好看的脸，加上会撒娇的本事，成功的第一次留在了江宗主的卧房中。  
江少宗主娶亲记（10）  
【平行世界】  
蓝曦臣开始整顿蓝家，想要改变蓝家，首先要改变的是蓝家人的观念。  
蓝家人在暗暗议论他，继任家主后，烧起三把火来，这头一把火就是想要增加蓝家的收入，可蓝家除祟的生意往往都是被温家人抢走的。  
不止是蓝家，金家，聂家，江家，多多少少也被温家抢了除祟的生意，只是蓝家人一向不争，被抢走的生意比较多一些。  
在深入的了解了这个世界里的一些日常后，蓝曦臣对蓝家人提出第一要求，要争，明明是姑苏蓝家的除祟生意，温家人凭什么来抢。  
可惜，蓝家人已经养成了不争的习惯，即便家主下了令，最后还是被温家抢走生意，这一点，蓝曦臣也是很无奈的。  
继任仪式结束不过半个月，蓝家开办的学堂开学了。  
金家少宗主金子轩，聂家二公子聂怀桑，各家的公子都前来云深不知处报到，魏无羡和江澄也来了，这两位是来旁听的，因为魏无羡是蓝家二公子未来的夫郎，蓝启仁开了后门，让江家的这两位公子旁听一个月。  
当然，江家实际上的当家人江澄想要给一笔数目不小的学费，被魏无羡阻止，说这钱要是给出去的话，蓝家人会翻脸。  
于是，江澄变相的给蓝先生送来了非常稀缺的徽州宣纸，土豪澄就是土豪澄，出手大方，这一大叠薄如蝉翼的宣纸往蓝先生的桌上一放，先生的脸上有点惊艳，随即说不能收。  
江少宗主想要送的东西，自然能送出去，说这些都是他奉了父命置办的，他和魏无羡到蓝家旁听一个月，还要多麻烦先生，这些宣纸不过是寻常之物，先生的教诲，千金难买。  
于是，蓝先生收下了礼物，交代二侄子好好招待江家两位公子，蓝忘机和江澄从一开始就不对盘，只要是见面，肯定会火光四射，好在有魏无羡从中调和。  
江澄懒得看这两位撒狗粮，挥手说再见，直接往寒室去了。  
全修真界都知道，江少宗主在追求蓝家大公子，如今的蓝家家主蓝涣，可惜，就蓝涣一个人把江澄这番深情当做了玩笑话。  
江澄也不气馁，只要蓝涣不成亲，他就有机会把他娶回莲花坞。  
送给蓝启仁的宣纸那么一大叠，送给心上人的宣纸自然还要多。  
蓝曦臣看着江澄从乾坤袋里掏出一叠叠的宣纸，扫了眼，自己那个世界用的就是徽州这一家的宣纸。  
按照蓝顺平的说法，江家家主夫妇常年在外云游，其实就是过二人世界去了，莲花坞明面上是大小姐江厌离和大公子魏无羡在经营，而实际上，是少宗主江澄在暗中操控。  
江家的茶叶遍布天下，有一大半是在江澄接手后开始发展起来的。  
相比之下，蓝家在姑苏境内也是有些产业的，但是，唉，一言难尽。  
“阿澄，你坐下来，我有事请教。”  
江澄把最后一叠宣纸取出来放好，桌子上的宣纸足足三尺多高，够蓝曦臣好几年画画用的。  
“阿涣，你说。”江澄忙坐下来，双手托着下颌，水汪汪的大眼睛闪烁着惊喜的光芒。  
蓝曦臣避开他情深意切的双眸，端起茶杯掩饰自己的略微失态。  
“姑苏蓝氏快要揭不开锅了……”  
“我可以帮忙。”江澄想也不想的打断了他的话，“多少银子都行，你要是介意，就当成我娶你回家的聘礼。”  
蓝曦臣想要扶额，这个江少宗主怎么就不能好好说话，三句话不离娶他回莲花坞。  
“我是想要请教你，如何从贪得无厌之辈手中将原本属于蓝家的店铺田地收回来？”  
江澄玲珑透明心，听了蓝曦臣这句无奈至极的话语，马上就明白了，蓝家落到如此的境地，怕是租出去的店铺，田地，都被人占了去，按照蓝家人不争的个性，人家不给租金，也没有办法。  
“阿涣，世上的人都有一颗贪婪的心，该是你蓝家的，你尽管去要回来便是，不给的，装可怜的，都无需理睬他们，原本就是属于蓝家的东西，理直气壮。”  
蓝曦臣自然也是这么想的，只是，他在这个世界才立足，不知自己这番属于他那个世界的做法会不会先引来自家人的不满。  
江澄已经看出了他的为难之处，伸手握住他的手，柔情似水的笑了笑，“阿涣，你想怎么做，我都会支持你，实在不行，你把那些产业卖给我江家，我江家出面去收回这些产业……”  
蓝曦臣摆手，摇了摇头，拍拍他的手背，“既然我已经是蓝家的家主，这些事该我去做，蓝家是到时候改变了。”  
“我的阿涣是最棒的。”江澄凑过身子，脸上的笑意不断扩大，唇对着唇，只差那么一点点的距离，“有一件事我一直想要跟你说。”  
“嗯？”蓝曦臣扫了他一眼，被他犹如扇子般的睫毛吸引了目光，仔细看的话，江澄真的很好看。  
“阿涣，你真好看。”不敬的手直接捏住蓝曦臣的下颌，温热的唇压上他的。  
被强吻了？  
蓝曦臣惊慌失措，咚一声，直接倒在了地上，而身上压着被他的力道带倒的人，身下某处敏感的地方抵住了彼此。  
江少宗主娶亲记（11）  
江澄坐在云深不知处的围墙上喝酒，面色通红，有点醉了。  
他来蓝家听学不过一个月的时间，如今十天过去了，蓝涣自从那天开始就总避着他，不是处理宗务忙得分不了身，就是外出除祟，反正就是让蓝顺平来见他。  
处理宗务，开玩笑的话，蓝涣在继任之前，有什么难事，都是偷偷用传送符把自己传到他的卧房里，手里拿着那难以处理的宗务委屈巴巴的望着他，求他给点意见。  
前阵子据说病了一场，小傻瓜的脑袋开窍了？  
“阿澄，你怎么在这里喝酒？”魏无羡手里拿着根狗尾巴草站在墙底下笑意盎然的看着他，江澄扫了眼他的身后，蓝忘机正冷淡的看着他……手里的天子笑。  
哼，老子以后是要娶你兄长回莲花坞当老婆的，你得恭恭敬敬的喊一声兄……  
这以后要怎么称呼才好？  
管他，叫兄嫂好了，反正，老子怎么着也要占魏无羡这厮一头。  
“阿澄，你有心事？”魏无羡当然仗着有蓝忘机这个未来的老公撑腰，偷偷喝酒是常有的事，所以，当着未来老公的面，自家的师弟喝酒，那也都不是什么事。  
身体轻盈的落在江澄身旁，亲热的搂住师弟的肩膀，江澄感受到来自蓝忘机热烈的凝视，咧开嘴朝他挑衅的笑了笑，有本事你也上来啊！  
蓝忘机果真身体轻提，站在了魏无羡的身边，弯下身子，把自家未来媳妇的手从江澄肩上给收了回来。  
“哎呀，二哥哥你别吃醋啊，阿澄这么喝闷酒伤身体，来，师兄帮你喝点掉。”说着，非常顺溜的从江澄的手上把酒坛子给拿来了过来，被江澄狠瞪了眼。  
“蓝二，你有没有发觉你兄长病愈后，脑袋好像有点不对劲？”  
虽然和蓝忘机有点不对盘，但是，这种重大的发现，他还是想跟他说说。  
蓝忘机冷淡的扫了他一眼，“你脑子不对劲。”  
“你就没发觉，蓝涣仿佛换了一个人？”江澄没跟他计较，“那么大的改变你就没一点点的觉察吗？”  
“没什么不对劲啊？”魏无羡喝着天子笑，吧唧嘴的赞叹了声，转头朝自家师弟安慰道：“一定是你追太紧了，蓝大哥对你产生了抗拒心理，你追求人也不能总追着不放，也得有弹性不是，说不定你突然不去烦蓝大哥了，他倒是想着你怎么不去烦他了，心里就想着你了。”  
江澄心里呵呵，我听你的话去追我喜欢的人，那才叫糟。  
虽然他不知道蓝涣对他的态度其实是魏无羡暗中教授的，但是，他知道，蓝忘机没少在他兄长那里说自己的坏话，魏无羡自从和蓝忘机相爱，简直就是朝外货，什么事都向着蓝家，他是恨不得赶紧把他嫁过来得了，省得祸害莲花坞。  
“不想理你们。”江澄丢下一记冷眼，轻盈的翻下围墙，脚下一点，顺着游廊急速的消失在两个人的视线里。  
“哎呀，我的好师弟，他这是为蓝大哥这些天为什么不理睬他而苦恼呢，二哥哥，你知道他最近对蓝大哥做了什么吗？”  
“压了兄长。”蓝忘机风轻云淡的说道，魏无羡直接噗一声把嘴里的酒全喷了出来，随后捂着肚子哈哈大笑了起来，“我勒个去，我师弟还真是手脚麻溜，把泽芜君给压了……”  
蓝曦臣确实因为那日被江澄无意压倒后，江澄趁机在他的唇上又偷了个香吻，身体接触之间，身下竟有了反应，吓得赶紧把江澄给推开，自己一溜烟跑路了，任凭江澄在身后怎么叫他都不肯停下脚步。  
一口气奔到自己的宗主书房，念了好几遍清心咒，才稳住了心绪。  
这个世界里虽然有哥儿这种性别，虽然不介意男人和男人成亲，可是，他是他那个世界的人，弟弟和魏无羡断了袖，难道自己也是个断袖不成？  
自己的世界里，他从未和江澄有过这么近距离的接触，所以，根本不知道他的身上竟有隐隐的莲香，惹人臆想。  
那天夜里，他做梦，梦见江澄一身雪白的里衣趴在自己的身上，唇角噙着邪魅的笑意，缓缓亲了亲他，身上的莲香铺天盖地朝他席卷而来。  
他猛地惊坐起来，发现自己竟然……  
捂脸，甚为苦恼。  
怎么说他也活了三十七岁，长这么大，还是头一次在梦中遗精。  
仅仅是为了江澄身上的莲香？  
所以，他想尽办法不要见到江澄，只要远离他，就不会胡思乱想，自己想要做的事情很多。  
同在云深不知处，不见面是不可能的事，偶尔在路上见了面，他也是借由有事要处理急匆匆的走了，江澄想要多说几句，每次都被他逃走，后来遇到了，好像也懒得与他打招呼了。  
一个月到了，江澄先行回了莲花坞，魏无羡还想和他的二哥哥腻歪腻歪，便留了下来，倒是和蓝曦臣多有接触。  
没多久，他悄悄跟蓝忘机打小报告，蓝大哥好像是真的换了一个人似的，当了宗主后，成熟了？  
以前的蓝涣，修为确实厉害，但是，对于处理宗务，都是要靠叔父蓝启仁先生的，可如今，这位蓝宗主用强势的手段将蓝家名下的产业都给收了回来，又重新选择可靠的人租了出去，蓝家得到了一笔不小数目的银两。  
以前那些租了蓝家店铺的，不是说没钱挣，就是一个月一个月的往后拖，不给租金。  
那些租用田地的，极少数得到过蓝家救助过的，还能按时将粮食送到云深不知处去，多数人，仗着蓝家人心软，把自己说得老惨老惨，每年的粮食怕是一成都没有送过去。  
这一次，蓝曦臣更换了所有租用人，让那些欺骗蓝家的人都吃了不少苦头。  
原本好好的交房租，交粮租，蓝家的租金和粮租都是很便宜的，这下，那些人要花更多的钱，更多的粮食去租用别人的，也是自食其果。  
蓝忘机对于他兄长的评价只有两个字：蜕变。  
是啊，成为蓝家的宗主，可不能再是遇事只会在江澄面前嘤嘤嘤的人了。  
他不知道的是，他那个只会嘤嘤嘤的兄长，其实去了另一个世界，找一脸冷漠的江宗主去了。  
魏无羡自然是听自家未来老公的，老公说兄长只是蜕变，好吧，那就是蜕变吧。  
在云深不知处又赖了半个月，江厌离派人把他叫回去，蓝忘机舍不得媳妇，借着送他回去的名头，一起去莲花坞了，反正他的任务就是把魏无羡娶回家，蓝启仁也睁一眼闭一眼，任由着他来去自由。  
不过，这一次，蓝忘机并未在莲花坞多呆，早上去，中午便回了，带回来一个惊人的消息，江澄带着师弟们去夜猎，失踪了，莲花坞现在一团乱。  
江澄娶亲记（12）  
来到这个世界后，蓝曦臣多多少少对各家亲眷做了调查，这些事当然交给蓝顺平去做，不管是自己原来的那个世界，还是这个世界，蓝顺平都是值得他信任的人。  
这个世界里的蓝顺平身手不是很好，但是，蓝曦臣发现他是个很能干的帮手，区别于蓝家其他的人，接受新事物的能力让他非常的满意。  
云梦江家的宗主和夫人最近几年都是借着云游的名头外出，偌大的一个宗族就交给了江厌离姐弟三人打理。  
说起云梦的三姐弟，没有人不夸赞的。  
江厌离是打理宗务的好手，虽然说在修真界里，比她漂亮的仙子比比皆是，但是，温柔贤惠的名号绝对领不到那些空有一张漂亮脸皮的女子，金家的夫人可是眼巴巴的指望着她的乖儿子金子轩把人给追到手，娶回金麟台当未来少宗主夫人。  
魏无羡就不必说了，十岁就展现了惊人的天赋，不管是修行还是挣钱，能力都是超一流的，自家的叔叔对弟弟下了死令，一定要把魏无羡追到手，也是为了蓝家的未来。  
江家的少宗主江澄……  
根据魏无羡的说法，莲花坞湖底铺金的传言不假，莲花坞能有这份家底，全靠他师弟的商业头脑，从五岁的时候就知道把每年的压岁钱投进最好赚钱的江家的糖果铺子去，滚雪球一样，到了十岁的时候，他已经有了属于他本人名下的十家铺子。  
十一岁接掌莲花坞的财政实权，第一个决定就是制作九瓣莲花的驱邪灯，大受好评引来一番疯抢之后，莲花坞又推出了一波莲花平安符的操作，仅仅三个月的时间，莲花坞的财政收入马上就翻了三番。  
而在修行方面，江澄也没有落下，比不得他师兄魏无羡，每日里脚踏实地的勤学苦练，如今的修真界世家弟子排行榜里，他也是高居第五位，这个榜单可不是光长得好看，武力值也是算进去的。  
所以，江澄到底是遇到了什么样的邪祟，居然被困在山中三天没有消息？  
说到底，江家是未来的亲家，两个大人总是行踪不定，蓝启仁自然是尽心尽力，先是亲自带着人去了莲花坞帮着江厌离维稳。  
再怎么样，没有江家的父母在，江厌离总归是一个没有嫁人的小姑娘，修真界里，多的是爱摆谱的长辈，有他亲自在莲花坞坐镇着，还真没几个人敢趁着江家宗主和夫人不在家，少宗主下落不明，暗地里手脚不干净，对江家做一些肮脏的小动作。  
蓝曦臣带着弟弟和二十几名亲眷子弟一起去了栖凤山脉，和魏无羡带领的江氏子弟相遇，根据江氏弟子的记忆，众人一起找到了江澄失踪的地点，薄雾环绕的半山腰，瘴气很重，修为稍低的子弟都不得已退了出来。  
连江家的清心铃都没有办法抵御的瘴气，蓝家兄弟和魏无羡不禁都深深感到了头疼。  
蓝忘机和魏无羡自从表明心意后，恨不得一天二十四个时辰都在一起，可惜，一天只有十二个时辰，他们也还未成亲，只能各过各的，不过，既然碰上了，自然是要在一起行动的。  
蓝曦臣很自觉的把空间让给了弟弟和未来的弟媳妇，执着白玉洞箫往另一旁勘察，毕竟在他的心里，自己快四十年的人生经验，再凶狠的妖邪都遇见过，单独行动，并不可怕。  
越往林中的深处走，雾气越浓，而且瘴气也更加的肆无忌惮，但毕竟在泽芜君的面前，这些都不是什么大问题，他此时的修为足以抵挡。  
抬起脚又落下，那一瞬间，似乎踩到了什么阵法，身边的雾气一下子散开了，展现在他面前的是一个仙境般的湖泊，他正双足踩在水面上行走，脚下晕开一个涟漪，逐渐的无限扩大。  
幻境？  
从他脑海里跳跃出来的答案告诉他，先不要贸然行动。  
他的右手不禁握紧了裂冰，眼前是一望无尽的淡蓝色水面，他转身，身体一僵，不远处的一块礁石上，坐着一道紫色的身影，身子斜斜的依靠在一个白衣人的身旁，背对着他，蓝曦臣一眼就认出来是江澄。  
那白衣人一身蓝家的校服，长发如墨，似乎是听见了他的到来，回过头来，两张一模一样的脸庞对上后，都微微楞了下。  
“阿涣？”紫色的身影坐直了身体，顺着心上人的视线朝着蓝曦臣看了过来，唇角扬起一丝讥讽的微笑，“两个蓝涣，哪个是真的？”  
“这里是幻境，你可是真的？”  
话音未落，江澄已然到了他的跟前，双手背在身后，眯着眼仔细的看了看他，“你看看我是不是真的，阿涣！”  
下一刻，迅雷不及掩耳之势，抓起蓝曦臣的手往他的心口上放，“你看，活生生的人。”  
蓝曦臣却挣开他的手，身体一闪，到了那个假的自己面前，裂冰举起，那个假的已经消失不见。  
江澄背对着他，冷笑了声，道：“我知道那个是假的，可你难道就不能让我多幻想片刻吗？”  
他知道这里是幻境，知道那个是假的自己，可是，他还是情愿留在这里，仅仅因为这里有一个假的他，这一刻，蓝曦臣的心被狠狠剐了一下，疼痛蔓延到了四肢。  
“你已经被困在这里好几天了……”他想用镇定的语气对他说，可是，他做不到那样的镇定，声音里还是带了一分干涩，“你知道你的失踪对于江家来说是莫大的不利吗？”  
江澄此时已经来到了他身边，从背后抱住他，“你打碎了我的梦境，你得把你自己赔给我。”  
“……”  
“我不过在这里只呆了一两个时辰而已，哪里有那么多天，蓝涣，你就在这里陪着我过上一两个时辰好了。”  
用力的将人扳过身来，对上他情绪不明的双眸，踮起脚尖直接吻了上去。  
江澄娶亲记（13）  
是谁先动了情，唇舌相缠间，已经不再重要。  
这里是幻境，就这样放纵自己一回吧。  
蓝曦臣最终抛弃了两世的光风霁月，把江澄纳入怀中，深深的回吻他，回应他这一世的深情。  
“涣哥哥……”喃呢的轻语从江澄的口中而出，流转的眼眸，泪光闪动，下一刻，将他直接扑倒在地上，晶亮的泪水滴在蓝曦臣的脸上。  
“阿澄，”蓝曦臣抬起手想要擦掉他的眼泪，却发现，泪水像是断了线的珍珠滴落在他的手上，“别哭。”  
“你终于肯回应我了，涣哥哥，你终于肯回应我了。”江澄这是极喜而泣，抬手擦着眼泪，却引出了更多的泪水，“我说过，我喜欢你，不是说说而已，我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。”  
蓝曦臣扶着他坐了起来，将他纳入自己的胸膛，低喃了一声对不起，江澄双手环住他的身体，“我知道这里是幻境，可是，这里有你陪着我，就算知道那个你是假的，我也只想要和他多呆上一会儿。”  
两世加起来，从未有过人对他如此直白的说过这样的话，蓝曦臣的心里很是震惊，不由自主的抱紧了江澄。  
也许在他的心里，从未看不起男人与男人之间的情爱，在他的原来世界里，也是这个年纪的他，看透了弟弟的心思，弟弟与魏无羡的种种，他都是旁观者，也是从一开始就站在他们这边的。  
来到这个世界，男人娶哥儿也是常态，魏无羡恰巧就是个哥儿，和这个世界里的弟弟相爱至深，并非传宗接代的工具，这一切他都看在眼里。  
或许，这个世界的蓝涣对江澄的感情是真的没有那么明白，而自己这个快要四十岁的人了，这一刻，深切的感受到了江澄对蓝涣的感情，搂着他，自嘲的笑，自己这是老牛吃嫩草，这个世界里的江少宗主实在太嫩了。  
“给我一点时间。”他的手轻轻抚上那张梨花带雨的脸庞，“蓝家需要更多的改变，等我……”  
江澄伸手蒙住他的嘴，点了点头，抬起另一只手擦了擦眼泪，“不明白的来问我，蓝家确实需要一场巨大的改变，再这么下去，真的连饭都要吃不上了。”  
“我们先离开这里可好？”  
江澄嗯了声，被他拉了起来，捧住他的脸，双眸水汽迷蒙，踮起脚亲了他一下，“涣哥哥，你答应我，以后再外人的面前可以假装对我不好，可是私底下相处的时候，不可以推开我。”  
“好。”这一次，蓝曦臣毫不犹豫的答应了。  
江澄的脸上露出灿烂的笑意，右手食指上的紫电化成了长鞭，只甩了一下，幻境里的一切立即化为了现实，他们所站的地方就是半山腰的林子，依旧是雾气萦绕。  
“是大哥。”东边传来魏无羡惊喜的叫喊声，“还有阿澄。”  
两道身影朝他们直奔而来，正是魏无羡和蓝忘机，眨眼的功夫就到了跟前，魏无羡对自家的师弟自是关切的很，想要从蓝曦臣的怀里接过他，江澄朝他瞪了一眼，老子不用你扶。  
蓝曦臣倒也客气，说了声：“阿澄身体不适，还是由我送他回莲花坞。”  
魏无羡讪讪的收回伸出去的手，呵呵，大哥，你和我师弟这是经历了什么，以前你不是躲着他吗，转眼间就这么护着他了，你到莲花坞当主母这事，有戏啊！  
江澄朝魏无羡使了个眼色，身体一软，假晕了过去。  
“阿澄……”蓝曦臣大惊失色。  
“阿澄……”魏无羡配合无间。  
“……”蓝忘机面色不改，心里鄙视莲花坞这对师兄弟捉弄他兄长的行径，可是，偏偏魏婴是他最心爱的人，所以，他也只好配合：“兄长，不如先送他回云深不知处，蓝家的医师必能医好他。”  
蓝曦臣想想也是，这里离莲花坞也不算近，弯下身体把江澄打横抱起，朔月出鞘，带着两人急速离去往姑苏的方向而行。  
“二哥哥，你真是莲花坞的好儿婿。”魏无羡吧唧一口赏了心上人一记响亮的吻，“你先跟着大哥一起回云深不知处，我去跟两家的弟子说一声，各回各家，都散了吧。”  
“回莲花坞。”蓝忘机一把拉住他，“叔父在那里等着。”  
魏无羡想想也是，便和他一起到了两家弟子所在的区域，告知大伙儿，江澄被泽芜君救了，去蓝家养伤了，大家都回去吧。  
蓝家的弟子很自觉的先行离开，都知道，自家的二公子肯定是要和魏无羡公子一起回莲花坞的。  
魏无羡带着自家的师弟们回了莲花坞，蓝启仁得知江澄无碍，也放了心，天色已晚，江厌离留他住一晚，明日一早再回云深不知处也不迟，蓝启仁和蓝忘机于是便在莲花坞住下了。  
而被带到云深不知处的江澄美美的睡上一觉后，各种苦的舌头发麻的汤药就端上来了，祛除邪气的有，安神补脑的有，蓝曦臣不在寒室，他一个人面对蓝家三个笑眯眯的医师，也只能照单把这些汤药给喝下去，等医师们走了，他起身下地，感觉自己的肚子里都是水，走一步晃一声。  
天色已晚，蓝曦臣还没有回来，他在外室的桌子边坐了下来，想起蓝家的苦菜汤，胃里一阵发怵。  
门外的脚步声由远而近，是心上人回来了，他欢喜的站起身来，只听见蓝曦臣在门外喊了声阿澄，开门进来，手里提着个食盒，笑容温柔，“饿了吧，我给你带晚膳了。”  
江澄想哭，他不要吃蓝家的苦菜汤。  
江澄娶亲记（14）  
不过，这一回江澄算是猜错了，蓝曦臣带回来的不是蓝家的苦菜汤，而是亲自下山到镇上酒楼买的饭菜，江澄大快朵颐吃完以后，往蓝曦臣脸上吧唧一口，灿烂如星辰一般的笑容印入了蓝曦臣的心田，随即，江澄被他狠狠抱住，汲吸他身上特有的莲香，内心深处的那一点不安一扫而空。  
虽说两个人心意相通，情人之间卿卿我我，难免做出一些动作来，但只限于在寒室里。  
江澄在寒室休养了两天，就被师兄魏无羡带回莲花坞去了，临走的时候，自然是万分的不舍，可当着蓝启仁和一干蓝家长老和亲眷子弟的面，蓝曦臣也不好露出特备关切的神情来，倒是偷偷塞了一把传送符给江澄。  
蓝启仁这次去莲花坞帮着云梦江氏稳定局势，江厌离心中感激，主动把魏无羡和蓝忘机提上了日程，她是真怕魏无羡的婚期定下来了，她那对不靠谱的爹娘也不知云游到什么地方，他们可是只有缺钱的时候才会想起来他们是云梦江氏的宗主和夫人。  
眼看就要入秋了，秋高气爽，正是办喜事的好时节，所以，江厌离这么一提，蓝启仁是巴不得立即把魏无羡给迎进门，按照习俗，婚礼当日应该是男方选的，蓝启仁作为长辈，在蓝家自然是一言九鼎的分量，但是在江厌离面前，倒是体现出长辈的风范，让江家来选吉日，主要也是考虑到江家的这对夫妻常念不在家，义子成婚这么大的事，说不准还赶不上了。  
江厌离对蓝启仁万般的感激，亲自将他和蓝家人送到码头，人还没有回到莲花坞的大门口，空中一声惊喜异常的叫：“阿离，你是来迎我的吗？”  
和江厌离一起送蓝家人的魏无羡转过身，被落在地上的这道金光闪闪的人影差点闪瞎了眼，一撇嘴，护在自家师姐的跟前，一脸的嫌弃，“你来干嘛？”  
兰陵金氏宗主的独子金子轩，他母亲和莲花坞的宗主夫人是闺中好友，由二人做主给定下的亲事，这位兰陵金氏的少宗主，懂事之后可是一直很反感这桩婚事的，呵呵，后来退了婚，咋就找各种理由往莲花坞跑呢，不打断他的腿，不知道他们有多讨厌他吗？  
金子轩是江厌离从小就喜欢的人，从懂事起就认定了他，即便后来退了婚，心里的喜欢哪有说放下就放下的，这几个月，金子轩借着各种由头往莲花坞跑，她也是芳心暗喜，可不能明着表现出来，两个弟弟想要揍金子轩的念头，她可是清楚的很。  
金子轩这次是受了他母亲的命令来莲花坞帮衬的，虽然比蓝家晚了一步，可也总比不来的好上百倍。  
江厌离自然是以礼相待，金子轩是赖在莲花坞不走，魏无羡不能明地里找借口狠揍一顿他一顿，也只能飞剑赶到云深不知处，把自家的师弟给带回来，要论最有办法对付金子轩的人，也只有他了。  
江家的这对没有血缘关系的兄弟，从小到大彼此各种挤兑，但是感情比亲兄弟还要好，都是一副“只能我欺负他”的阵势，自从魏无羡被蓝忘机拐走了心，也就在江澄这里矮了一截，加上深知自己的这个师弟确实是主意拿得准，所以，自从他和蓝忘机谈情说爱以后，什么大主意都让江澄拿。  
江澄回到莲花坞，摆出少宗主的派头，呵呵，你金子轩倒是健忘，当初是怎么在众多宗门弟子聚会的时候嫌弃他姐姐的，他和魏无羡一辈子都不会忘记。  
“想要娶我姐姐，可以啊，你入赘到我江家来，不入赘也可以，反正成婚后就得住在莲花坞，逢年过节的回你爹娘那里，我们江家的人是不会说什么的，反正，以后我外甥外甥女都姓金，不会让他们姓江，你考虑一下。”  
入赘也就这么一说，他主要的目的就是为难金子轩，知道他身为兰陵金氏的嫡子，他亲妈也不可能答应这个条件的，他那个亲爹在外头有多少个私生子，大概十个手指头都数不过来的，所以，还得靠他这个嫡子维护她在金氏的地位呢，就算金子轩愿意，她也不会答应的。  
金子轩自然清楚他这是在刁难自己，当然更清楚，这是在下逐客令，赖了两天，不得不走了。  
他出身兰陵金氏，家族富埒王侯，身为嫡子，更是天之骄子，魏无羡这个江家的养子在他的眼里也没当回事，但，江澄是江家的嫡子，莲花坞的少宗主，他开口赶人，也不得不走。  
于是，江厌离并没有露面，江澄一回来，就和魏无羡欢送垂头丧气的金子轩离开了莲花坞，兄弟俩击掌庆祝，开开心心回主宅，一人一碗莲藕排骨汤，吃得津津有味。  
当然，细心的江澄也没有忽略自家阿姐含笑看着他们一边吃一边玩闹的时候，眼里那一抹失落，唉，阿姐是真的喜欢那个金孔雀。  
想想自己跟蓝涣之间的卿卿我我，再看看魏无羡这个不要脸的和蓝忘机大庭广众秀恩爱，阿姐明明喜欢金子轩的，偏偏要隐忍着，心里这得有多难受。  
以前自己一厢情愿的喜欢着蓝涣，那个人总是觉得是在跟他开玩笑，而今他终于回应自己了，看金子轩的样子，大概也是知道阿姐的好了，才会这般厚着脸皮找各种借口来莲花坞，有时候还赖上几天才走。  
回来第二天，蓝家的亲眷弟子来莲花坞送东西，是他喜欢吃的桂花糕，他也是随口跟蓝曦臣说了一句玩笑话，说要吃彩衣镇那家李氏桂花糕，没想到，急匆匆被魏无羡给带回莲花坞，蓝涣他买了桂花糕叫人给送了过来。  
送糕点的人叫蓝顺平，蓝涣身边最得力的人，江澄知道他的分量，自然是以礼相待，留他在莲花坞用午膳，一边拽着师兄魏无羡下湖抓鱼，魏无羡哇哇叫，抓鱼这种事，交给师弟们去做不是更省力。  
江澄只给他一记“白痴”的眼神，“送给你家蓝二哥哥的鱼，你亲手抓的，他吃起来岂不是更香。”  
“哎呀，师弟啊，真有一套啊！”泡在水里的魏无羡顿时开了窍，哈哈大笑，卯足劲抓鱼，“话说，我抓鱼给我蓝二哥哥，你抓鱼给蓝大哥有用吗？都这么久了，你啥时候能攻略他啊？”  
我去，老子已经攻略了好吗？  
就是不想告诉你！  
江澄娶亲记（15）  
蓝曦臣慢慢引导蓝家脱离了贫困的状态，当然，自家的小情郎也是出了一份大力的，隔几日就要送一些土特产来，经常是魏无羡亲自带着人送过来，蓝启仁和蓝家的长老们想拒收，看在魏无羡的面上，也只能睁一眼闭一眼，再则说，连宗主都没有说什么呢。  
江澄自然偷偷用传送符来过寒室几次，但毕竟传送符这种东西，消耗的灵力实在过于巨大，所以，也只是相思难耐的时候用上一两次，多用了，恐怕有伤修为。  
实际年龄已经三十七岁的蓝宗主暗地里也感到过后悔，老牛吃嫩草这个念头时刻浮现在他的脑海里，但是，一旦见到小情郎送来的东西，心情就变得雀跃起来，一旦见到小情郎在他的寒室里出现，迫不及待的扑到他身上，也是情难自禁，抱着他一顿猛亲。  
所以，这段日子以来，蓝曦臣的内心饱受煎熬，一边想着自己不该对江澄动心，自己的这具身躯毕竟不是他的，万一哪一天他跟原主换回来了，难道要他跟原世界那个江晚吟谈情说爱去吗？  
这个念头一冒出来，连他自己都吓了一跳，他甚至已经感受到了江宗主手上的紫电已经超他抽了过来。  
他的内心如此矛盾，江澄自然是不知道的，沉浸在热恋中的人，想的是如何把他的涣哥哥娶回莲花坞去。  
但是，他也有好长一段时日没有出现在寒室，因为金子轩为了他阿姐跟莲花坞杠上了。  
他之前用入赘或者婚后长居莲花坞的条件答应他迎娶阿姐，结果，这小子包袱款款的跑来莲花坞，说离家出走，要当莲花坞的上门女婿。  
那日他带着门中弟子刚从外头除祟回来，莲花坞的总管江源就急匆匆迎上来说，大公子和金子轩在会客厅打起来了，谁也拦不住，他赶紧撇下人直接跑到会客厅，金子轩和魏无羡一人一拳打得正热闹，阿姐在一旁怎么喊别打了都没用，他直接紫电出手一人一下将他们抽开了。  
朝魏无羡丢过去一记“当着阿姐的面打金孔雀合适吗？”，随后扫了一眼桌案上摆放着的包袱和已经打开来的一个乾坤袋，金银不算少。  
“上我们莲花坞炫耀你金家有钱？”他冷笑了两声，“师兄？”往魏无羡瞥了眼，被叫到的人吓得浑身一激灵，一旦江澄汗师兄，那刻是大事不妙的，魏无羡立马身子一矮，缩到了自家师姐的身后。  
“阿澄，他说他要来莲花坞当上门女婿，还带了他从小到大攒下来的金银……”  
“啧啧，兰陵金氏，富埒王侯，金子轩，你从小到大就攒了这么点金银，丢不丢脸？还想来我们莲花坞当上门女婿，做梦吧你！你倒是想得开，你爹娘答应了吗？别给我阿姐扣上个诱拐的名头，到时候，我江家的名声全因你一个人给败坏了！”  
“阿澄……”江厌离低声叫了声，“金公子他也是一时糊涂，我正在劝他赶紧回去……”  
“我不回去，我是下定了决心才离开金麟台的，阿离，我是真心想要跟你结为夫妻生儿育女，我喜欢你，我……”  
“我去，你个不要脸的！”魏无羡直接朝他打了过去，紫电一卷，拉住了他就要落在金子轩脸上的拳头，他回头怒道：“干嘛拉着我？”  
废话，你没看见阿姐的脸上满是心疼的表情吗？你把金孔雀给打伤了，最后还不是便宜了他。  
“想娶我姐姐，名正言顺的来，你可要搞清楚自己的身份，你是兰陵金氏唯一的嫡子……”  
“我老子的私生子多了去，少我一个又如何，你自己说的，只要我愿意入赘莲花坞，你就答应我跟阿离的婚事，如今我来了，你又要反悔，江澄，君子一言驷马难追，你是云梦江氏未来的宗主，说话可要算数。”  
“金公子，阿澄此言不差，你是金家唯一的嫡子，是金氏的少宗主，你不能如此行事。”  
“阿离，以前是我有眼无珠，看不清你的好，如今我心里最清楚，你就是我金子轩想要执手一生的人，只要能跟你在一起，金氏少宗主不当也罢。”  
江澄和魏无羡的视线全都落在了他执起自家姐姐柔荑的那双爪子上，都想冲过来把他的爪子给剁了，可看见姐姐脸上羞赧的笑，都清楚，冲过去暴揍金孔雀一顿的下场，至于惹得姐姐爆哭一顿，对金孔雀更加的上心。  
“金子轩，放手！”江澄手里的紫电蠢蠢欲动，闪烁着劈里啪啦的火花，“你想留在莲花坞，也不是不行，换掉你这身金光闪闪的校服，处理好你金家的事宜，别让金家的人来找我们江家的麻烦，待我禀明父母，在这之前，不许对我阿姐动手动脚的。”  
“哪只手牵我师姐，剁了哪只手！”魏无羡趁机把自家师姐带离会客厅，“师姐，这种人还是要考验考验他的。”  
“什么考验我都能经得住！”金子轩豪气万分的拍了拍胸脯，得到江澄一记冷眼的奖赏。  
于是，自从金子轩来到莲花坞成了一个四处打杂的小厮，时不时还闯点祸出来，莲花坞就没安宁的时候。  
不是金家的人一天三五次的来劝说，就是魏无羡时时刻刻盯着他会不会对师姐动手，反正是鸡飞狗跳的，没一刻安宁，江少宗主表示，要不然，答应金子轩算了，他对阿姐是真心好的，这一点他看得出来。  
于是，他找人去通知那对不负责的爹娘，回来操持婚礼，选个日子把魏无羡给嫁去云深不知处算了，省得蓝二那冰块脸隔三岔五的上他跟前来晃悠晃悠。  
这要是自家的蓝涣来莲花坞看他，那得有多美好！  
想想也是美美的，但是，最近他忙着莲花坞的事，他的蓝涣忙着振兴蓝家的经济大业，连谈情说爱的时间都没有。  
初秋赏菊，这是金麟台的保留项目，兰陵金氏的清谈会就在明日，江澄安排好随行的人，又跟金子轩单独谈了许久，回到自己的卧房，已经很晚了，泡了澡，躺在床上想魏无羡这个不要脸的家伙，说什么他要去云深不知处找他二哥哥一起赴会，傍晚时分就独自一人先行去了姑苏，呵，这会儿，恐怕窝在他情郎的怀抱里撒娇呢！  
想想就气，他不是挂着云梦江氏大弟子的头衔吗，难道就不能帮点忙吗，就想着谈情说爱，这种人，早点嫁出去算了！  
从枕头底下抽出一张传送符来，符上蔓延着淡淡的蓝色的灵气。  
“蓝涣！”他低喃了声，轻轻把传送符贴在心口。  
空气里传来淡蓝色的电光，光风霁月的泽芜君出现在他的面前，温柔款款的叫了声：“阿澄！”  
江澄娶亲记（16）  
蓝曦臣也不知道他和江澄之间算不算热恋，他从前也没爱过人，只是一路看着自己的弟弟暗恋魏无羡，到后来终于苦尽甘来，外头都说夷陵老祖和含光君结为道侣后，秀恩爱秀的都让人看不下去了。  
可他们哪里知道，弟弟和魏无羡经历了十三年的生离死别才情投意合的在一起，自然是想要时时刻刻黏黏糊糊的在一起。  
他和江澄？  
自从被江澄强势的表白后，他确实动了心的，自从观音庙后，他闭关这些日子，重新审视了这么多年来，身边的这些人，也时常想起观音庙里，江澄失声痛哭的场面，事后，他选择闭关逃避，而江澄则是继续履行他身为一宗之主的责任，就这一点上，他知道落了下风。  
来到这个世界，或许真的是上天想要给他一个机会，没有射日之征，没有死亡，没有三尊，一切还在可以掌控的范围内，最重要的是，云梦的少宗主对他情有独钟，一片情深，没有掺杂丝毫的利益，喜欢就是喜欢，这一点让他动容。  
要去金麟台参加清谈会，把蓝家的事务打理好了，让蓝顺平当日带着蓝家的子弟去兰陵，一张传送符把自己从寒室传到了小情郎的卧房，想抽出时间陪他一天，然后同他一起去金陵台共赴清谈会。  
他也想要确定江澄在自己的心里是不是那样的重要，是不是也是一日不见如隔三秋？  
在被狠狠抱住的那一刻，他的心底泛起丝丝的涟漪，早就预料到小情郎的举动，也自以为是的觉得，自己是二十岁的身体里装着一个四十岁的灵魂，小情郎再怎么热情，他也能克制住。  
他低估了江澄的热情，也低估了自己的克制力，有些事，并非说克制就能克制的。  
对于江澄来说，他正处于热恋当中，在思念的情绪里，情郎突然出现，心中的那份热情在一瞬间就燃了起来，扑上去狠狠抱住他，低喃着“我没有做梦吧？”，一边狠狠吻了上去。  
“蓝涣，蓝涣……”炙热的唇瓣贴上他的，情爱在一瞬间爆发出惊人的能量，被温柔的回吻之后，双手攀上情郎的颈项。  
有些事很自然的就发生了，衣裳散了一地，帐幔落下，关起了一场春色暖融融。  
对于外人来说，很少看见散发的江澄，他一出生就是云梦江氏的少宗主，从小就接受严格的训练，不像魏无羡，可以随心所欲，行为举止到日常仪容必须是整个宗门的表率。  
而此时，他像只小猫一样蜷缩在蓝曦臣的怀里，散着长发，裸着身子，重要的部位用淡紫色的绸缎遮着，雪白的肌肤印着情爱过后的痕迹，刚刚被洗净了身子，累得眼睛都睁不开了。  
“阿澄……”蓝曦臣穿着干净的里衣，低唤了一声，一见面就失了控，结果，直接把人给吃干抹净，他心里万分懊恼，可是，谁受得了小情郎这副媚态，吻着吻着就低吟出声，蹭着他想要更多，能不失控吗？  
情爱来的突然，但是，似乎也是水到渠成，他被压在下面，可江澄又不知怎么做，最后被他压在了身下，回想起原世界里为了弟弟而解禁的那些藏书，头一回做，却也一点都不生疏。  
蓝家的藏书阁里，有很多春宫图，都是各种精品收藏，不过，这些都属于禁书，唯有家主有权利打开那些藏书的房间，为了弟弟的幸福，他可是不遗余力把那些书给看了个遍，没想到，会在这个世界派上了用场。  
“什么？”江澄迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“你是我的人了，这下跑不掉了。”说着，慵懒的伸手抱住了他的颈子。  
蓝曦臣的大手轻轻从他的胸口滑下去，停在他的肚脐一寸之上，“这是刺青？”他的手指轻轻摩挲着拇指大小的一朵紫色莲花，栩栩如生，像是真的一样。  
“从小就有了，我阿娘说是胎记。”江澄并不在意，“怎么了，你看到过这样的胎记？”说到最后，一股子的醋意，人也清醒了很多。  
蓝曦臣的心里突然有了一个大胆的猜测，欢爱最浓烈的时候，在他的身体里发现了一个隐秘的幽穴，他在一本书里看到过，哥儿的身体与男子无异，但是哥儿身体里有一个可以生育的宫腔，而大多数的哥儿左臂上有一个朱砂胎记，区别与众不同之处，也有少数哥儿的胎记在身体别的地方，但是，自古哥儿的胎记都是朱砂胎记。  
“我哪里看过别人的身体。”  
见情郎红了脸，江澄撇嘴笑了笑，在他的颈子旁蹭了蹭，在他的腰侧拧了一把，一边说着我们还未成婚不能做，一边将自己压在身下干了个爽，心口不一的家伙。  
“那你准备好嫁到我们莲花坞来了吗？”伸出手摸摸他的脸庞，世家公子排行第一的蓝曦臣，如今已经是他的人了，谁也抢不走了，他的郎君真好看，忍不住仰起脸亲了口。  
“好。”蓝曦臣低低笑了声，看着小情郎心满意足的笑了笑，忍不住轻啄了一口他艳丽的红唇，想着等这次回家，让弟弟慢慢接手蓝家，就算他不卸去蓝家家主之职，和江澄成婚后，肯定是云深不知处和莲花坞两边住。  
“都听你的。”带着深深爱意的吻落在心爱之人的眼睑上，这一世，他要好好的疼爱他。  
次日一早，江澄还在睡觉，只听得门口传来金子轩的叫嚷声：“泽芜君，你怎么从江澄的卧房里出来？”  
这一叫，把主宅里的人可都吸引到他这屋来了，江澄坐起身来，捂脸，金子轩，你就不会睁一眼闭一眼吗？  
江澄娶亲记（17）  
对于平行世界里缺心眼的蓝涣来说，之前金子轩闹着退婚，不过是情人之间发生了口角，嚷嚷着而已，所以，他才会对原世界里的江宗主说，他的阿姐和未来姐夫金子轩感情好的。  
可事实上，金子轩也确实一开始不喜欢自己这个未婚妻的，如他所愿的退了婚，结果，发觉前未婚妻身上的闪亮点，巴巴的又黏上来，还自愿到莲花坞当上门女婿。  
好在江澄的阿姐江厌离是真的对他一片情深，所以，很早就原谅他了，除了两个小舅子的刁难，未来媳妇这一边是已经过了关的。  
只是，在家族面前，他这个兰陵金氏唯一的嫡子，身负继承家业的重任，如此任性的说到莲花坞当上门女婿就上门来了，可不是说着玩的。  
江澄披衣起床，到了门口，和颜悦色的对金子轩笑了笑，一把抓住他的肩头，把人拉进屋子，砰的一声关上门，“蓝涣，你去洗漱，等会儿带你出去。”  
既然已经下了决心要和江澄结为道侣，蓝曦臣也没什么好遮遮掩掩的，对上江厌离行了一礼，道：“叨扰了。”  
江厌离屈膝还礼，淡淡一笑，“都是一家人。”她的另一个弟弟这会儿在云深不知处叨扰呢。  
转身扫了眼在场的仆人，抬了抬眉，仆人们自然知道，眼前看到的事就当什么没看见，赶紧散了，去做自己该做的事。  
“我等阿澄一起。”蓝曦臣不知道江澄把金子轩拉进去在说什么，隐约听见里头有字眼提及阿姐，跟江厌离肯定是有关系的。  
江厌离却知道，弟弟把未婚夫给一把拽进去，必定是为了这次去金麟台，把婚事给解决了，挽唇低笑了声，略一施礼，转身先走了，她掌管着莲花坞的内务，眼睛一睁开就要想着全族上下的日常生活，有些事也只有交给弟弟们去解决了。  
一盏茶的功夫，江澄打开门，与金子轩勾肩搭背的出来了，脸上是欣喜的微笑，见着心上人还等在门外，脸上的笑意就更浓烈了，拍拍金子轩的肩膀，笑道：“收拾收拾，跟阿姐告个别。”  
“你可别诓我。”  
“我江澄说话一向算数，能不能娶到我阿姐，就看你自己了，只要那你对我阿姐好，我和魏无羡就当之前你退婚的事从来没发生过，阿姐喜欢你，我们也没有办法。”  
“一言为定。”金子轩当着蓝曦臣的面与他再次击掌为盟，“泽芜君作证。”  
蓝曦臣一脸无辜，关他何事啊，怎么一转眼的功夫就把他给扯上了。  
“他是我未来的郎君，肯定站在我这一边。”江澄鄙夷的朝金子轩跑过去一记冷眼。  
“那我先走了。”金子轩摸摸鼻子，被喂了一嘴的狗粮，自家的这位小舅子跟魏无羡一样，在心上人的跟前也是个没脸没皮的货，他还在他们跟前站着呢，直接依偎进他郎君的怀里，受不了，受不了，他连阿离的手都没拉过呢。  
愤愤不平的金子轩先走一步，不想看着小舅子秀恩爱。  
“阿澄……”蓝曦臣心里好奇，想知道他跟金子轩说了什么，似乎是达成了什么协议。  
江澄拉下他的头，附在他的耳边把自己的计划说给了他听，脸上尽是得意洋洋的表情，蓝曦臣倒是一怔一愣，最后宠溺的揉了揉小情郎的头，拉着他去洗漱，准备好好的陪他一天。  
于是，清谈会这一天，金麟台发生的那一幕，如果不是蓝曦臣事先知道是江澄和金子轩预先策划好的一场戏，肯定也和一群不知情的人一样，一脸懵逼了。  
江澄看在金子轩对自家阿姐一片真情实意的份上，与他达成协议，想娶我阿姐，你长住我莲花坞，你弟弟金光瑶不是挺能干的，金家的继承权就给他呗。  
对于金子轩来说，他如今珍惜的人只有江厌离，家族和继承权什么的，一点都不要紧。  
他这个人一直以来对权势没什么感觉，一出生就是兰陵金氏的嫡子，金氏富埒王侯，，他自小就是天之骄子，就算他跑到莲花坞要当上门女婿，要多少钱，金家也是给多少钱。  
修真界的世家公子榜上，也只有他金子轩确实是天子骄子，要什么有什么。  
提前一天回到金麟台后，先找自己同父异母的弟弟金光瑶摊了牌，为了娶他心爱的姑娘，他情愿到莲花坞长住，金家的继承权就交给他了，把金光瑶给吓得以为他是来试探的，跪下来表示自己对金家未来家主的位子不敢有丝毫的觊觎之心，金子轩直接给了他一个白眼。  
虽然前些年金光瑶入籍金家，金子轩心理上也是有点排斥的，毕竟之前也有他亲爹的私生子找上门来，有的收留在金家当外姓弟子，有的给了一笔足够的钱打发走了，能像金光瑶认祖归宗也只有他一人而已，说明他亲爹还是很重视这个儿子的。  
不过，金子轩从他亲爹给这个同父异母的亲弟弟取名的时候就知道，即便这个弟弟再怎么努力，金家未来家主的位子是无缘了，所以，慢慢的，排斥变成了同情，到如今，亲手将金家未来家主的位子拱手相让，他是真的把金光瑶当成了家人。  
“你的名字应该和我一样，子字辈，可父亲偏偏给你取名金光瑶，你应该清楚，他是在告诫你，不要对家主之位有非分之想，可是，我觉得，你这两年帮着他打理金家，有能力比我做的更好，我唯一的要求，以后你当了家主，别克扣我想要的银子就行。”  
金光瑶当下就掉眼泪了，真的是又惊又喜又无奈，哥，我很感激你承认我的管理能力，并且把家主之位让给我，可是，不克扣你银子的事，有点不好说，别以后你狮子大开口要一笔金家也拿不出来的银子，弟弟我可怎么办呦？  
金子轩看透了他的心思，讥诮的笑了笑，“放心，不会给你出难题，我的阿离赚钱的手段多的是，并不需要金家的钱财，只是有时候我想要讨她欢心，总是要花一点自己的钱，你说是不是？”  
“兄长放心，只要有需要，小弟一定遵守诺言，全力支持。”  
金子轩看看比自己矮了些的弟弟，心里不免吐槽，就因为他是嫡子，同年同月同日生的兄弟就得喊他一声兄长，罢了，罢了，如今主动放弃了家主之位，也算是他替亲爹还了金光瑶一份情。  
金麟台百花宴，歌舞升平，金子轩借着酒劲跪在江厌离的跟前求婚，江澄作为云梦的少宗主自然是站出来厉声叱喝，魏无羡不知内情，挡在自家师姐的跟前，也是一脸要把金子轩痛扁一顿的表情，百花厅里的气氛一度陷入了一点即燃的境地。  
在外人看来，金家的少宗主这是铁了心非娶到江家的大小姐啊，早干嘛去了，据说原先的婚约还是他亲自提出来退的，众多家主一边看好戏，一边纳了闷，这演的是哪出啊？  
江澄要金子轩当着众多家主的面爱这一出，自然是逼迫金光善对他的弟子放手，此人的生活作风有问题，自家阿姐要是嫁到金麟台来，以后生了女儿，金光善说不定就直接给他姐夫指定什么人当妾室生儿子，所以，他绝对不想让他阿姐受这种委屈。  
这样的考量，他是直接说给金子轩听的，那日在他的房中，金子轩很坚定的对他说，他今生今世只对他阿姐一个人倾心，绝不会再把一颗心放到别的女子身上，所以，也是非常痛快的答应，态度甚至是十万分的真诚，他愿意陪着他阿姐长住在莲花坞。  
百花宴上，金子轩一对二，剑拔弩张，金夫人作为长辈想要劝说一句，却被自家儿子一口给回绝，这是他自己的事，不需要长辈出面，众多家主看着，莲花坞确实是两个小辈出面对上了金子轩，金光善和金夫人也只好焦急万分的看着自家的儿子，傻孩子，要娶江厌离的办法多的很，当着众人的面，你这是自己给自己找不痛快啊！  
金子轩这是给他们找不痛快，那日在江澄的房中，江澄很直接的跟他说，你母亲喜欢我阿姐确实是真的，但是，你亲爹相中我阿姐，那是因为在他的眼里，我阿姐就是一枚棋子，把她娶到金家，等于是掌握了江家，所以，我更不会把我阿姐嫁到你金麟台去。  
为了心爱的姑娘不成为亲爹手里的棋子，金子轩自然是耗尽全力去做，半真半假，当着仙门百家宗主的面就要跟江家的两位打起来了，江厌离时机恰当的拉扯住亲弟弟的衣摆，求他不要大动干戈。  
江澄紫电化鞭，想要抽出去，最后垂落在地上，朝金子轩喝问：“想要娶我阿姐也成，我云梦江氏虽抵不上你兰陵金氏显贵，可她也是一大宗族的大小姐，你若有心，成婚以后，就长住到我莲花坞来，以后有了孩子，自然是你们金家的。”  
“这怕是不妥吧，自古以来，女子出嫁都是……”  
“金宗主此言差矣。”江澄眼瞅着魏无羡拳头一握要动手，不着痕迹的王他身边移动了一步，暗中在他的手背上轻点了几下，要他稍安勿躁。  
“别人家的事我江澄管不着，可我阿姐的事，我是一定要管的，金子轩，你若同意婚后长住莲花坞，今日就可以商定婚期，若是不答应，以后别再来纠缠我阿姐，我云梦江氏的大小姐，想要迎娶的人排成了长队，你也不是什么良人。”  
“我答应。”  
“金公子不必勉强。”江厌离眉眼低垂，三分羞赧，三分惊喜。  
“不勉强，一点都不勉强。”金子轩的声音提高了好几度，“我愿意长住莲花坞，阿离，只要和你在一起，住哪里都好。”  
“金子轩！”金夫人只是无奈的叹息，金光善了忍不住了，怒喝一声，“你可是金家的未来家主。”  
金子轩早就料定他会来这手，转身，神情淡淡的朝亲爹看了过去，“父亲，我这生最大的愿望就是和心爱之人相守一生一世，不说你身边有阿瑶帮衬着你，你还这么年轻，说不定又搞出个弟弟来，能力在我和阿瑶之上，来当金家的家主也是可以的。”  
“金子轩！”这回是金夫人火了。  
“这是我的婚事，我自己做主。”金子轩依旧是神情淡淡的望着自己的一双父母，从小到大，他看够了他们之间的表面恩爱，实际上貌合神离，这一生，他确实只有一个愿望，和自己喜欢的人相守，不离不弃。  
你们想要继续在仙门百家的人面前丢脸，我不介意继续讨论下去。  
于是，金少宗主很快就赢得了属于他的未来，江澄当场就和他商定了婚期。  
这一届的清谈会也就成了很特殊的存在，从这一日开始，云梦江氏的少宗主江澄成了修真界各位大佬争抢的女婿热门人选。  
蓝宗主脸上笑眯眯，心里冷凄凄，阿澄是我的，你们谁也不许抢！  
江澄娶亲记（18）  
也不知是谁传出去的消息，云梦江氏的少宗主居然是个哥儿，江枫眠夫妇隐瞒多年的真相终于浮出了水面，一时间修真界谣言四起，人心浮动。  
在这个平行世界里，哥儿的地位比较卑微，即使是江澄少宗主的身份，将来也只是给人生儿育女的工具罢了，他将来是不能继承江家的。  
这个时候，就有人传了，原来当年江枫眠把养子魏无羡是哥儿的消息散布出来，是为了遮掩他亲生儿子是个哥儿的事实啊，外人总觉得江宗主对自己的亲生儿子过于疏离，最疼爱的是养子魏无羡，原来都是假象。  
原本到莲花坞来替宗族里的女孩求婚的各家宗主，没三天的功夫就调转了风向，纷纷替自家的年轻公子来求亲了，能娶到云梦江氏的少宗主，等于掌握了一半的江氏。  
可惜，人家江少宗主瞧不上你们这些势利眼的东西，紫电一甩，直接把人打出了莲花坞的大门。  
唯独姑苏蓝氏的宗主亲自到莲花坞求亲，莲花坞敞开大门，江澄亲自到大门口迎接，一脸阳光灿烂的笑容，手一伸，心上人轻轻握住他的手掌，手牵着手一起进门。  
次日，江蓝两家宣布喜讯，一个月后，云梦江氏江厌离，魏无羡，江澄，同一日举行大婚，宴请仙门百家。  
江厌离和金子轩这一对在金麟台的时候就说明白了，金子轩婚后长居莲花坞，以后有了孩子自然还是姓金的，而魏无羡嫁到姑苏蓝家，这是铁定的事实，一帮人看好戏的就是江澄和蓝曦臣这一对。  
江蓝两家以“成婚”的字眼来形容这一次的联姻，也就是说，并非是谁嫁给谁，江澄可以是蓝家的主母，蓝曦臣也可以是江家的未来主母，但以江澄哥儿的身份，修真界的各位宗主就很想看到江家的这位少宗主被蓝家的宗主骑在头上欺负的场面。  
半个月后，离家数月的江枫眠虞紫鸢夫妻二人终于舍得回来了，儿女的婚事被自己的亲儿子安排的明明白白，举行大婚这一日，他们只要坐在上首接受孩子们的跪拜就成，江澄把结婚大典安排的妥妥当当，无需他们操一分心。  
亲儿子是个能干的人，夫妻俩是早知道的，可如今突然要嫁给蓝家的小子，心里还是有点气恼的，怎么说嫁就嫁了。  
江澄一脸铁青的面对自己这对不负责任的父母亲，反问，为什么我自己都不知道是哥儿，你们究竟想要瞒着我到什么时候？  
对于这个问题，江枫眠夫妇就无言以对了，本来还想追究追究跪在一旁的未来儿婿，你这个臭小子，竟敢对我儿子下手，还未成婚就吃干抹净，好大的胆子。  
江澄把跪在地上请罪的蓝曦臣给拉起来，拉着他坐下，一脸严谨的表情对上父母闪烁的眼神。  
于是，江枫眠夫妇也只好默许了蓝家的小子留宿儿子房中的行为，怎么看怎么不顺眼，有种辛辛苦苦种出来的白菜被猪给拱了的感觉。  
晚膳之时，金子轩耐不住寂寞跑来莲花坞蹭饭，自家兄长在莲花坞叨扰，蓝忘机自然也不会放过这样的机会，原先空荡荡的花厅里，一家人聚齐了，有魏无羡在，永远不会冷场，把气氛炒得火热，还时不时跟江澄抢汤里的排骨，弄得江澄凶狠的瞪他，想要他一脚踹出去。  
如此热闹的晚膳场面，蓝家的兄弟都是头一次见识，蓝家食不言寝不语的习惯，魏无羡和江澄想要寻找他们的支持，也只是都含蓄的笑笑。  
到了最后，江枫眠夫妇先离开了饭桌，金子轩拉着江厌离也赶紧溜，两个小舅子实在有点吵，还没走远，只听见江澄生气的怒斥一声：“魏无羡，你讨打！”  
接下去并没有听见魏无羡的声音，倒是蓝曦臣一声惊呼，回过头去，江澄倒在他的怀里，顿时，莲花坞乱成了一团。  
魏无羡怎么都没有想到，平日嬉闹惯的的人有朝一日会被他气晕过去，拉着江澄的手哭哭啼啼，阿澄，我不是故意气你的，你可千万不要有事。  
这一顿哭嚎，情真意切，看得蓝忘机都有点吃醋了，更别提蓝曦臣了，把小情郎抱回房间，回头给了魏无羡一记凌厉的眼神，先别哭了，待我替阿澄诊治。  
食指中指按在江澄的脉搏上，倒是没看到自家弟弟微微怔楞的眼神：兄长，你何时学会诊脉的？  
大龄三十七岁的蓝曦臣在原世界里从小就当成蓝家未来宗主培养着，哪方面都有涉猎，而且造诣还不是一般的高，在原世界里，医术也是鼎鼎有名的。  
可是，他头一次怀疑自己的医术，诊错了吧？  
“兄长？”蓝忘机面无表情的叫了声，未来的兄嫂不会得什么疑难绝症了吧，你的脸色怎么这么难看？  
“大哥，大哥，江澄怎么了？”  
蓝曦臣的嘴唇蠕动了一下，缓声说道：“好像怀孕了……”  
“……”蓝忘机心里一阵羡慕嫉妒，兄长，你的手脚还真快，我跟魏婴只到牵个小手的地步，你直接让江澄怀上了，原来外头传言都是真的，江澄是哥儿……  
“阿婴，赶紧去把医师叫来，这可不能出错，阿澄要是有了身子，那刻要好好养着！”江枫眠满脸的喜色，握住妻子的手，没能好好的把握住满心的欢喜，“我们要当祖父祖母了。”  
“哎呀，我去厨房吩咐一下，以后太腥的膳食绝对不能上桌。”  
“我去给未来的侄儿绣肚兜。”  
“阿离，我回家去找个最贵的长命锁来。”  
江家这一次陷入的是狂喜的浪潮。  
好不容易把一帮兴奋过头的人送出门，蓝曦臣关上门，坐到床边，伸出手握住小情郎的手掌，低下头轻吻他的眼眸。  
就让他在这个世界陪着他的心爱之人直到老去。  
来到这个或许是上苍给他的机会，让这个世界里的江澄填补了他心里被掏空的那部分，今生有你，足矣。  
这个世界里，莲花坞是热闹的莲花坞，还会有新的生命来到，就这样热热闹闹的继续下去吧。  
他的唇角绽开了嘴温柔的笑意，想象着小情郎得知怀孕后的表情，一定是可爱到了极点。  
原世界里的江宗主，这个世界里的你很幸福，但愿我们的那个世界里，你也能够得到幸福。  
可能，这个世界里的蓝曦臣就在他们原来的世界，不知道，他和江澄直接会发生什么？  
“傻笑什么？”  
蓝曦臣回过神来，对上温柔的含着笑的双眸，低下头去，吻住他的唇角，右手悄悄的抚上他的腹部，低语道：“我们的孩子在这里慢慢的长大。”  
“啊？”江澄猛地弹跳起来，撞疼了情郎的额头，一脸惊恐的表情，“我……我怀上了？我真的是哥儿？”  
蓝曦臣将他拥入怀中，低笑着点了点头，“怀上了，是我们两个的孩子。”  
“还能是别人的孩子？”江澄不满的嘟嘴，在他腰上拧了一把，不自觉的笑了起来，“我们的孩子。”双手环住他的腰，“是我们的孩子。”  
于是，从这一天起，江少宗主成了江蓝两家最重要的保护对象。  
【原世界】  
姑苏云深不知处  
寒室  
蓝涣的身体被一堆账本埋没了，委屈兮兮的抬起脸来，对上江宗主凌厉的眉眼，又慌忙低下头去，眼前的一堆数字像是符咒般飘来飘去，他一个字都看不进去。  
“看不完这些账本，你就不会用晚膳了，反正泽芜君已经辟谷了，少吃一顿也无妨，我先回去了。”  
肚子里都是茶水，起身的时候都已经咣当响了，蓝家真不是人呆的，还是回莲花坞了，这个人是无药可救了，自己不应该一时心软答应教他看账本。  
取出一张传送符，念声口诀，回莲花坞的宗主卧房最为妥当。  
传送符燃起一阵青烟，他觉得自己有点解脱了，蓝涣真是个笨蛋。  
结果，腰上环上一双长臂，哭喊道：“阿澄，你不能丢下我。”  
下一刻，人已经到了莲花坞的宗主内卧，江澄全身的灵力耗尽，就这么被人狠狠的压在了地上，更可恶的是，压在他身上的人一脸委屈的表情，好像被人抛弃的小狗一般。  
“蓝涣，立刻马上从我身上滚开，我打断你的腿！”  
莲花坞的宗主内卧里响起了江宗主力拔山兮气盖世的怒吼声。  
江澄娶亲记（19）  
“……”  
晚膳的时候，江澄拿着筷子对上吃得正欢的人，最终只丢过去一记鄙夷的眼神，而一脸欠扁的人遵照蓝家食不言寝不语的家规，只朝着他感激万分的笑。  
俗话说得好，伸手不打笑脸人，江宗主也只好纳着火气，只想晚膳后，揪着此人的耳朵，好好的说道说道。  
蓝家的家规，饭不过三碗，可只要蓝涣留在莲花坞用膳，呵呵，哪次不是四五碗的吃，饭量真大！  
自从莲花坞重建后，宗主的书房便有了两个，一个在前院，对外处理事务的地方，真正让江澄流连忘返的是内宅这个与卧房相连的书房，平日里，白天黑夜的都是在这里处理宗务。  
重建的时候，内宅有了不小的变化，毕竟父母姐姐都不在了，原先也是想要保留住他们的卧房，但是，睹物思人，徒增伤悲罢了，所以，彻底改变整个布局，房间还是很多，但和以前的格局完全不同。  
用了晚膳，灵力也恢复了正常，提着蓝涣的领子到湖边溜达了一圈，也没说什么，背着手在前头领路，后头跟着一副小媳妇嘴脸的蓝涣，心情稍微的好了些。  
虽然这个人的脸是蓝曦臣的脸，可到底是另一个世界里的蓝涣，所以，他看到蓝家人的不悦也少了几分。  
观音庙，曾经的云梦双杰也算是做了个了结，他身体里的这颗金丹是魏无羡的，他心中不甘，可不甘又有何用，他总不能把金丹挖出来还给魏无羡吧，能那样做的话，他还真那么做了。  
可，当初换丹的温情已然不在。  
可，他失去金丹后，谁来一肩扛起云梦江氏？  
所以，再多的不甘心也只能搁在肚子里，他独自一人难受着。  
绕着圈走了大半个时辰，到了湖心亭，蓝涣拉扯住江澄的袖子，还是这副小媳妇的表情，道了声：“歇歇吧。”双眸里的万千期待，江澄不屑的嘁了声，就只知道这个家伙一定是口渴了。  
在湖心亭落座，仆人很快就送来了茶点和水果，都不用他吩咐了，知道泽芜君的食量大，每份都是超大号的。  
江澄再次给了蓝涣一记白眼，端起茶杯抿了一口，自从这人毫无形象的扑进自己的怀里求援，还不到两个月的时间，消瘦的脸颊圆润了许多，脸色也红润了些，蓝家的伙食跟江家真是没法比。  
“快过年了，你准备怎么办？”江澄放下茶杯，神情依旧严厉，可预期稍微的柔和了些，对于这个“泽芜君”的认知，越是逼他，这家伙就越给你缩成一团，眼泪汪汪的看着你，一问三不知，比以前的聂怀桑还要蠢，所以，纳着火气，只能循环渐进。  
“阿澄说怎么办就怎么办。”蓝涣一门心思的吃着专门给他做的桂花糕，好香，好甜，莲花坞的吃食就是比云深不知处可口美味，江宗主的大腿他是抱定了。  
“呵！”江澄冷笑着给他一记鄙夷的眼神，“虽然只有我知道你是从平行世界里穿过来的，可你在那边，好歹也是蓝家的家主，你们蓝家的三千家规你总都记着吧，你……”  
“我只是少宗主，还不是家主，不过，这会儿，大概已经是家主。”  
“我想说的是，不管是你那边，还是我这边，你都是蓝家的人，让我一个外人帮着你出谋划策管理蓝家，你说合适吗？”江澄已经对他无话可说了，我说怎么办就怎么办，你倒事说得出口，我要是想要谋夺你蓝家的一切，你这是为我大开方便之门，蓝曦臣要说知道你在他这个世界里瞎搞，估计会气得拿朔月捅你。  
“阿澄才不是外人。”蓝涣喝了一口茶，一脸灿烂夺目的笑容，“不管是那个世界还是这个世界，阿澄都是能信任的人。”  
“能信任你个鬼！”江澄终于忍不住爆粗了，“你那个世界是你的事，我这个世界，我和蓝曦臣可不熟，一点都不熟。”  
“我不管你们以前熟不熟，反正现在我和你很熟很熟。”  
那是你自个儿贴上来的，老子没办法甩掉你这块黏糊糊的狗皮膏药！  
江澄气得想要暴揍他一顿，可这张脸毕竟是泽芜君蓝曦臣的，弄不好，江蓝两家在外人的眼中就更加的敌对了。  
真不该给他出主意，让他宣布出关，让他闭关闭到死为止好了！  
堂堂泽芜君，为了观音庙的事一蹶不振，说出来真是笑死人，不过是亲手把再三欺骗他的人给杀了，至于如此想不开吗？他连身体里的金丹是魏无羡的这个事实都接受了，比起蓝曦臣，他还真是什么都能硬扛下来，所以，就这一点，他蓝曦臣就比不上他。  
算了，算了，这个蓝涣也不容易，在平行世界里就是个只会除祟的傻甜白，比这个世界里的蓝曦臣好不到哪里去，说句难听点的，两个泽芜君都是不善处理人际关系的货色。  
他当然也会自嘲自己一番，自己和魏无羡之间的关系还未处理好呢，有什么资格嘲笑别人，但，至少他知道孰轻孰重。  
穿去平行世界里的蓝曦臣不知道会有什么样的遭遇，按照他们在这个世界里的交集，估计也只是清谈会的时候见面的时候打个招呼吧。  
真希望那个世界里的江澄，娶一个家世清白温柔善良的姑娘成家立业，有几个活泼可爱的孩子，自己这个世界里，恐怕是再无这种可能了，顶多是看着金凌成婚生子，他这辈子就守着莲花坞和大外甥了结此生吧。  
“阿澄？”蓝涣悄咪咪的从他的对面移到他的右手位置，伸手轻轻握住他的手腕，“我知道你一定会帮我。”  
死皮赖脸的黏了江澄两个月，蓝涣自然也抓准了他的弱点，这里的江宗主和那边的江少宗主都是一样的缺点，嘴硬心软，经不住他可怜兮兮的看着他，说几句哀求的话。  
那边的魏无羡是怎么说的，要善用他这张世家公子榜上第一的俊脸，阿澄喜欢好看的人，这是他的优点，所以要善于利用。  
眨巴着水涟涟的眼睛，一副无助的可怜样，成功的又抓住了江宗主的同情心。  
“行了，就知道你会装可怜，欺负我。”江澄伸手蒙住他的眼睛，轻叹，“我是上辈子欠了你钱不还还是怎么的，这辈子让你这样折腾，我自己莲花坞的事还管不过来。”  
“阿澄最好了。”蓝涣开心的双手包住蒙在眼睛上的那双大手，紧紧的握住，在他看来，江澄就是他的救命稻草，藏书阁里的秘术已经翻遍了，也没有找到回去的办法，所以，他必须要学会留在这里的生存方法。  
江澄有些窘迫的从他的手掌里抽回自己的手，斜睨一眼，哼了声。  
“这两个月你也尽力了，可你总归不是以前那个蓝曦臣，所以，你跟蓝先生说，你闭关的时候走火入魔，忘了以前的很多事，这两个月一直在想办法找回失去的记忆，但是，天不如人愿，你失忆了，蓝先生自会检查你是否是真正的蓝曦臣，你当然是，只是失忆，这件事，只能跟蓝先生说，当然，蓝顺平那里你也可以说，从平行世界里穿过来的这种事，只能我一个人知道，不能让第二个人知道，我不知道会有什么后果，但是，绝对不会是什么好事。”  
“穿过来这件事，自然只能跟阿澄说，要不然，当初我也不会厚着脸皮跑来找你。”  
江澄挥手打开想要飞扑过来抱他的人，“别动不动就往我怀里扑，你照照镜子，你是三十七岁的高龄了，马上就三十八岁了，被人看见，还以为你和我怎么回事，帮你可以，可别让人误会我跟你是断袖，你蓝家有蓝二跟魏无羡断袖就够了，你再断袖，呵呵……”  
“可是，男人和男人相爱成婚很正常的事啊！”蓝涣这回不扑了，而是小心翼翼的靠到江澄的身旁，拉拉他的衣服，“你很在乎被人说什么吗？”  
“我不在乎，可你蓝家雅正为先，你给我记住了。”江澄想要推开他，却被他死死抱住了手臂，推了几下也就随便他了，反正主宅走动的仆人和弟子都见过泽芜君粘人的态度，他们自是什么都不会说，如今已经见怪不怪，他还听到过仆人议论，能看到这样真性情的泽芜君，也算是他们前辈子修来的福气。  
屁，那是泽芜君吗，根本就是个冒牌货！  
可是，他如今不得已要替这个冒牌货遮掩，得让他平安无事的过完这年，新年对于蓝家来说，可是一个很重要的节日，蓝涣要是在新年的某个环节出了差错，恐怕要坏事，他总不可能新年的时候去蓝家帮着他暗戳戳出谋划策。  
过了新年这关，还有金家百凤山春猎，蓝家的人只要蓝启仁认定蓝涣走火入魔失去了记忆，能轻易过关，但是，百凤山春猎，仙门百家齐聚……  
他如今第一要紧的任务不应该强迫蓝涣把蓝家的宗务赶紧上手，而是应该把属于蓝曦臣的那些记忆赶紧给蓝涣恶补起来。  
他跟蓝曦臣……一言难尽，大概也是在观音庙的时候对他有了一种同病相怜的感觉，他是真的很想问问蓝曦臣，你跟你义弟肝胆相照，你怎么就没有怀疑过他？  
真不知道他在那个世界里看到活着的金光瑶会是什么样的态度？  
欣喜若狂？  
然后劝说金光瑶要向善？  
那估计此人又要和金光瑶和聂明玦三尊结拜了。  
蓝曦臣就是个傻子！  
“阿澄……”眼瞅着江澄又神游到什么地方去了，蓝涣趁机伸手揉了揉他的脸，手感真好，心里感叹着，赶紧松开手，保命要紧，赔上笑脸，“你想什么呢？”  
“想你接下来要怎么做。”江澄还未意识到自己被吃了豆腐，狠瞪他一眼，“去把蓝顺平找来，我有话要问他。”  
他是得好好的问问蓝顺平，蓝曦臣身边这个独一无二的忠心之士，蓝曦臣眼瞎，你这个心腹难道也一点没瞧出点金光瑶的欺骗行径吗？  
江宗主这时候当然只是感觉蓝曦臣这个人就是个好骗的傻子，跟蓝涣差不多，但是，他万万没有想到的是，他有朝一日会后悔把蓝顺平叫来问话。  
他奶奶的，有朝一日，他被醋意淹死……  
江澄娶亲记（20）  
蓝顺平第一次独自面对江宗主，心里也是有点发毛的，这位江宗主在射日之征之后，一直以狠厉的面目示人，三毒圣手这个外号足以彰显此人十几年来的丰功伟绩。  
江澄在主宅的书房见的蓝顺平，把蓝涣赶去外头的亭子里吃糕点品茶，自己端坐在窗户前，端着茶杯，一抬头就能看见笑得一脸开心的蓝涣正往嘴里塞一块桂花糕，朝他这边望过来，挥挥手，一脸讨好的笑。  
蓝顺平就在他对面坐着，侧脸瞄了眼自家的宗主，脸上闪过一言难尽的表情。  
他战战兢兢面对江澄已有半个时辰了，三毒圣手开口就是，“你家这位闭关时走火入魔失忆了，似乎只记得我，大概是因为观音庙里与我一样不堪的经历吧，所以，出关后先来找我，这些日子我一直在帮他，但是，你家这位的学习能力……我很想揍他！眼看就要过年了，蓝家的新年祭祀活动，他这个家主不得不出席，转眼金麟台的春猎在即，不得不把他失忆这事跟你坦白说了，还有你家的先生，我实在是帮不上什么忙了。”  
江宗主说完是淡定的端起了杯子轻呷一口莲花坞特有的莲花茶，一副事不关己的模样，要不是蓝顺平从小跟着蓝曦臣一起长大的，修为和阅历都是蓝家平辈中的佼佼者，恐怕这会儿以蓝家人的休养，也会惊恐万分起来。  
内心惊恐了一把，面色上还算只是惊愕了一下，看看坐在亭子里吃着江宗主的私人小厨房做出来的桂花糕喝着茶还一脸悠闲自得的自家宗主，回了一句：“原来如此。”  
意思就是他也觉察到了自家宗主不对劲的地方，瞄了一眼江澄，我家宗主偷偷摸摸来找江宗主你，这是对你的信任，江宗主，你对我家宗主……不要那么嫌弃好不好？  
江澄开门见山，蓝顺平也坦诚相告，半个时辰下来，江澄想要知道的，蓝顺平也知无不言的全说了，关于金光瑶那些事，自家宗主不在，当然全盘托出，期间还加了一句，“作为属下，本该对宗主身边的人都要保持怀疑，是我失职。”  
江澄只是淡淡扫了他一眼，没有蓝顺平预料的那样讥讽他，抬头望了眼那旁的蓝涣，心里还在消化蓝曦臣竟然对金光瑶做到了那种丝毫不怀疑他一言一行的地步，蓝曦臣是个笨蛋，他在心里下了个结论。  
呵呵，自己也是个笨蛋。  
“被你家这位缠上以后，我江家恐怕以后与你蓝家多有走动，你作为他的属下，以后也多一点心眼，防着一点我……”  
“江宗主自不必防着。”蓝顺平慌忙起身恭恭敬敬行了一个大礼，“以后还请江宗主多多照顾我家宗主。”  
“被人骗了一回，难道不应该多防着着身边刻意接近的人吗？”江澄像是看傻子一样的看着一脸郑重其事的蓝顺平，“虽然我很不想管蓝涣的事……可以后在外人看来，是我江澄刻意接近你家宗主。”  
“宗主他既然主动来找江宗主您，那么，他对江宗主是绝对信任的，属下相信他的直觉。”  
“你们蓝家的人啊，真的是太天真了，呵呵。”江澄冷笑了几声，长手一伸，把放置在一旁的几页纸拿过来，轻飘飘的放置在蓝顺平的面前，“坐下吧，你们蓝家人的礼节实在有点多，动不动就行礼，看看我给蓝涣制定的恢复记忆计划，眼看就要过年了，先过了你们蓝家这一关再说。”  
蓝顺平应了一声，坐下来拿起纸认认真真看了起来，不一会儿，脸上就流露出惊讶之情，不愧是江宗主啊，抓住重点，首先要恢复的是自家宗主的记忆，这倒不难，有他在，蓝家这关不难。  
他认真看着计划书，江澄右手托着下巴，有点无聊的看着亭子里吃东西的蓝涣，内心却是：蓝曦臣这个大傻子，还真是个温柔体贴的家伙。  
三尊结义，对他义兄和义弟那是没什么话说的，聂明玦死后，对金光瑶更是……呵呵，比对蓝忘机还要好了吧。  
蓝忘机那张冰块脸，换作他是蓝曦臣，虽然是亲兄弟，可相处起来，三棍子打不出一个屁来，还得看弟弟的脸色才能明白他在想什么，自然是跟金光瑶更亲近些，自然是每次跟金光瑶见面，各种金光瑶想吃的姑苏小食送到他面前。  
金光瑶纵然有万般的不好，可他对金凌是真心的疼爱，这一点，他是深有感触的，绝不作假。  
但是，这话自然不会对外人说，当了十几年的宗主，他虽不惧外人的口舌，可是，他身后是云梦江氏，金光瑶如今已成众矢之的，就如当年夷陵老祖被剿灭，什么坏事都让魏无羡给背锅了，呵呵。  
想到夷陵老祖，他腹中隐隐作痛，他娘的，又想起来这颗金丹是魏无羡的了。  
狗怂魏无羡，你要是给老子买莲花糕来赔罪，老子就原谅你，观音庙里，你说对不起，食言了，老子不想听。  
可是，不想听又如何，在观音庙，他不是亲眼看着他和蓝忘机偷偷摸摸的溜走，什么都没有做。  
从此以后，他内心深处的云梦双杰不复存在，各人过各人的日子。  
双杰陌路？  
都没有了云梦双杰，何来的陌路，只盼得他此生安康便好吧。  
意难平？  
他江澄执拗了十三年，天天擦着鬼笛陈情，也该放下了。  
可能是上天给他的机会，把平行世界里的蓝涣送到了他的面前，这个受了委屈就会幼稚的对手指的家伙，喜欢吃他给的糕点，喜欢赖在他身边委屈巴巴的瞧着他，触动他内心深处那根脆弱的弦。  
谁还不是个孩子呢！  
他也想自己的师兄像蓝曦臣对待金光瑶那般的无微不至的关心，可这是奢望。  
但至少，他可以像蓝曦臣对待金光瑶那般对待此时的蓝涣，这是可以做到的。  
神游的目光最终落在了细嚼慢咽的蓝涣身上，唇角不自觉的勾了勾，嫌弃的说了声：“再吃下去会变成胖子的。”  
蓝顺平看完计划书好一会儿了，目光从江宗主的身上扫到自家宗主的身上，目光不由自主的变柔和了：“说句不中听的话，江宗主不要笑话，我倒是觉得，此刻的宗主才是最真实的。”  
江澄自然明白他的画外音，蓝曦臣比他要辛苦，他一出生，蓝家的三千条家规就压在他的身上，从小接受少宗主的培养，呵，蓝家的少宗主就是蓝家的楷模，年少成名的泽芜君，简直就是修真界的成功典范。  
可是，偏偏，蓝曦臣失去的就是最真实的自我。  
他是什么时候丧失最真实的自我的？  
是当上宗主以后吧，他也只是高高在上的三毒圣手，他身后护着整个江家，是变故让他不得不迅速的长大，不得不变得狠厉。  
“都不容易。”他收回目光，淡淡的看了眼蓝顺平，“把你家这位带回去吧，我明日一早去云深拜会蓝先生。”  
蓝顺平把计划书放入乾坤袋里，恭敬的行了一礼，退出书房后去找自家宗主，蓝涣朝江澄这边看了眼，见他一脸嫌弃的瞪着他，委屈的扁了扁嘴，朝他挥挥手，算是告别，被蓝顺平带走了。  
江澄见人走了，总算是清静了，也不知怎的，脑袋枕在双臂上，趴在桌子上叹息了声，不想当宗主了，让他当一天宝宝吧，让别人来疼着他，宠着他，当宗主真他娘的累。  
急促的脚步声传了过来，他下意识的坐直身体，背脊挺了挺，脸上蒙上了一股子肃杀之气，他听见自家的大徒弟江鱼儿一路吼了进来：“宗主，不好了，七里铺出了邪祟……”  
跟蓝家的人比起来，太他娘操蛋的大呼小叫，江鱼儿，老子打断你的腿！  
江澄娶亲记（21）  
蓝顺平的为人，蓝启仁是很清楚的，所以，他禀告说宗主因为走火入魔失忆，蓝启仁是相信的，所以，江澄的计划是行得通的，有蓝顺平和蓝启仁帮衬着，蓝涣“找回记忆”的行动也迅速的展开了。  
江澄次日一早带着从库房里找出来的一套古籍去了云深不知处拜访蓝启仁，递上古籍的时候，蓝先生的眼中还闪过了一丝激动。  
昔日，温家火烧莲花坞，建筑多被毁坏，但，江家毕竟是有实力的大家族，还没个藏宝的暗室啥的，有些贵重的东西还是保留了下来，江澄后来作为云梦江氏的宗主重新入主莲花坞后，整理发现，保存下来最多的是祖上收集的一些古籍。  
蓝启仁曾经教过他一年，他了解的不深，但是，他知道，蓝先生对古籍是情有独钟的，所以，蓝顺平走后，江鱼儿大呼小叫的跑来禀告七里铺有邪祟出现，他临走的时候让总管把一套名为“子曰”的古籍从库房里取出来，包装无需精美，蓝家的人并非求奢华之辈。  
江澄坦诚的跟蓝启仁说，自己是被蓝涣给缠上的，可如今，既然知道他失忆了，也不得不和蓝家走得近一些，江家对蓝家没有什么暗戳戳的念头，两家能走得近些，自然好，毕竟他的大外甥和蓝家的小双璧交情还不错。  
如今的修真界，自从金光瑶死后，还真是变得莫测，清河聂家的实力在稳稳的上升，蓝启仁识人无数，自然清楚聂怀桑外表纨绔，实则精干，不禁轻叹，世事难料。  
江澄听明白他的话外之音，也不躲躲闪闪，明白的说了一句：“他大哥若在世，他恐怕也想当一辈子的纨绔无用之人，玩他的扇子。”  
他与聂怀桑年少时在云深不知处求学，多有接触，那时的聂怀桑是真性情，他大哥死后，被蓝曦臣和金光瑶扶持着当了聂家的家主，恐怕在他得知是金光瑶害死他大哥之前，他也是想着把什么事都丢给金光瑶和蓝曦臣解决，他依旧当一问三不知，过他喜欢过的日子。  
人总是被迫长大的，他是如此，聂怀桑也是如此吧。  
蓝启仁第一次用另一种目光打量起江澄来，第一次发觉，原来狠厉阴冷的江宗主也是会站在别人的立场上考虑问题的，不由自主的想起了少年时的江澄，跟魏无羡比起来，不够聪慧，不够突出，可是，他总是在默默的努力，最后，成为了如今令人畏惧的三毒圣手。  
人是可以改变的，但是，有的人的真实一面总是会悄悄的藏在心里的某一处，好好的收藏起来而已，并没有丢掉。  
他的大侄子一样，江澄也是一样的。  
最后，送江澄离开的时候，他的称呼已经变了，不再是“江宗主”，而是“江澄”。  
江澄一路朝寒室过去，路上遇见蓝家的人，无一不朝他恭敬行礼的，蓝家的礼仪还是要学学的，自家那帮总是大呼小叫的小子，江宗主觉得脑壳疼。  
转过一道弯，迎面过来三小只，身穿金家宗主服的不是他大外甥还能是谁，他脚下一顿，面色一冷，呵呵，又跟蓝家的俩小只一起出去夜猎了，鬼将军一起去的吧！  
“舅舅……”金凌讶异的叫了一声后，下意识拔腿就要跑，奈何他家舅舅的气势实在惊人，双腿有点打颤，只能硬着头皮被蓝思追和蓝景仪一左一右“护送”到了他舅舅的跟前。  
“江宗主。”蓝家的小双璧行了大礼，倒是金凌在惊诧过后，没头没脑的来了一句：“舅舅，你怎么在云深不知处？”  
蓝景仪虽然性子跳脱，但是，总归是蓝家的人，扯扯禁令的衣袖，低声道：“大小姐，你不跟你舅舅行礼打招呼吗？”  
我的天，大小姐，你还真是你舅舅说一句你就顶十句吗？你私自跟我们出来夜猎，没跟你舅舅报备过，你也不怕你舅舅真拿紫电抽你。  
金凌听了蓝景仪的话，还楞了下，“我为什么要给我舅舅行礼，他是我舅舅。”  
蓝景仪有点受不了了，外甥见了舅舅，行个礼不是很正常的事吗，江宗主和大小姐这是怎么相处的啊？  
“蓝景仪，你最近有空吗？”江澄眼瞅着把头转到一旁蒙着脸惊叹一声的少年，大手落在少年的头顶，把人吓得惊跳起来，逃出三丈远去。  
“江宗主，我什么都不知道。”  
江澄啧了声，扫了眼蓝思追，“你们要是最近有空的话，去莲花坞帮我训练一下礼仪，还有你，金凌，蓝家人的礼仪，你好好学一学。”  
蓝思追忙弯身行礼，“晚辈不敢……”  
“敢敢敢！”蓝景仪这会儿摇杆都挺得直直的，“江宗主，别的我不敢说，不出半个月，我们绝对把江家的小伙伴们给你训练的彬彬有礼……”  
“好。”江澄也不废话，越过还要喋喋不休的蓝景仪，“教会了有重赏。”  
“江宗主，重赏我不要，能不能让我拿拿你的紫电，修真界最上等的法器，晚辈仰慕已久。”  
江澄头也不回，嗯了声，“可以。”  
蓝景仪开心的飞起来，三千家规都压不住的少年，扬起手臂嗷了一声。  
“我舅舅他这是去哪里？”金凌还处于愣愣的情绪里，他舅怎么对他在蓝家的事实一点都在意呢？  
“应该是去宗主的寒室。”蓝思追远远望了眼已经转过弯的江宗主残影，“金凌，你怎么了？”收回视线，若有所思。  
“金凌，你还真是，你舅舅不骂你是好事，你愁眉苦脸的做什么。”  
金凌似乎受到了打击，垂下头，念叨了声：“我回金麟台了。”加快了脚步，想不通，他舅舅怎么就无视他了呢？  
“回什么金麟台，你不是跟长老们说，你年前出来夜猎七天，这才第二天，走啦，我们去莲花坞，找小鱼儿玩去。”  
“景仪，还没跟蓝先生禀告。”蓝思追提醒道，“去莲花坞也不急一时，江宗主也许只是那么一说。”  
“我舅舅的话自然是说一是一，走，我们去莲花坞找小鱼儿玩，景仪，你在修为上总是被小鱼儿克制，这回，你教他礼仪，可要扬眉吐气一回。”  
“你自己也不是被小鱼儿克制，江宗主的首徒，真的有两把刷子。”  
三小只说笑打闹着走远了，站在转弯处树阴里的江澄面色不善的啧了声，江鱼儿啊江鱼儿，你跟蓝家的俩小只走得挺近的嘛，若不是看在你还能压制蓝家的小子，老子是真的打断你的腿了。  
到了寒室，蓝涣的书桌上铺了一桌的纸，正认认真真的在写东西，蓝顺平在一旁监督，江澄长腿跨进门，蓝涣抬起脸来开心的笑：“阿澄，你来了。”  
“茶。”江澄简单明了的朝蓝顺平吩咐道，自顾坐在了靠窗的位置，扫了眼蓝涣欣喜的眉眼，“好好学，学不好，别去莲花坞了。”  
原本一脸喜悦表情的蓝涣顿时垮下脸，手里的笔一丢，委屈的又在对手指了。  
蓝顺平把早就准备好的茶水端上去，道了一声江宗主请，回头笑道：“江宗主的意思，宗主若是好好学，莲花坞的宗主小厨房随你进。”  
“真的？”  
这是什么表情啊，他没觉得自己的小厨房做出来的吃食有多好，可蓝涣这张脸，确实胖了不少，随他吧，开心就好。  
低低嗯了声。  
“我打坐片刻，你继续教他。”  
喝了一杯茶后，他盘起腿，闭目调息，入定。  
蓝顺平瞬间觉得自己责任重大，不但要教自家的宗主写蓝家上下的人名，还要护着江宗主入定。  
他自是不知道，江宗主此次入定，当了一回宝宝。  
江澄娶亲记（22）  
【平行世界】  
江澄是被热醒的，明明快过年了，寒风呼啸，怎么就这么热呢？  
缓缓睁开眼，嗯？为什么是睡在榻上的？他不是在窗边打坐入定吗？  
咦？明明在蓝涣的寒室，怎么床帐顶上是九瓣莲花的家纹？  
一时间，江宗主有点蒙蔽了，脑子一片空白，他是不是突然间忘记了什么事？  
“澄澄，你醒了，慢点起来。”温煦如春风般的声音一旁传来，轻盈的脚步声快速的到了榻旁，江澄扭过头朝来人看过去，马上就傻住了。  
少年蓝曦臣？  
“别动，我扶你起来。”蓝曦臣温柔的笑着，弯下身子先是在他的额头印上一吻，这才双手扶住他的身子，想要像以往一样整个抱住他把他扶坐起来，今天却被一把推开了，力道还不小，他一个趔趄后退了一步，满脸的惊疑，“澄澄？”  
“等会儿……”江澄伸手挡住他想要再来扶他的手臂，“我头晕。”  
妈的，一定是眼睛睁开来的方式不对，蓝曦臣变年轻了，这颜值，简直亮瞎他的眼睛。  
“澄澄，哪里不舒服，你别动，我瞧瞧。”蓝曦臣被吓得浑身发抖，媳妇可是有七个多月身孕的人了，每日里捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，时时刻刻陪在他身边，就是耍小性子的时候也是好声哄着，这些日子以来，每天都开开心心的，怎么今儿早上一一睁开眼就头晕了？  
又是被诊脉，又是被温柔的低声抚慰，江澄霍地睁开眼，想要把心里的怒火发出来，也被泽芜君温柔如水的双眸给化的无影无踪。  
“你站远点。”江澄再次推开蓝曦臣，不过，这次的劲道倒是小了些，“帮我拿铜镜。”费力的坐起身来，眼神制止了蓝曦臣想要帮忙的渴望，一边指使着蓝曦臣拿铜镜，一边震惊的发觉，自己的腹部隆了起来。  
啊？  
肚子里塞进了一个大西瓜？  
“澄澄，铜镜。”蓝曦臣不知媳妇一大早闹哪样，乖乖的把铜镜拿过来，坐下来把铜镜对着他，“头还晕吗？”  
江澄看到的是一张少年的脸蛋，与他初登云梦江氏宗主时期的脸一模一样，他面不改色，十几年的宗主生涯养成了不动声色的气场。  
内心却是万丈波涛在翻滚：老子打坐入定，然后，这是穿到平行世界里来了吗？蓝涣在寒室里好好的，眼前这个少年难道就是我那边的蓝曦臣？  
江宗主不愧是江宗主，不管什么样的场面都能收控自如，想发飙的时候就发飙，想要装傻，谁也看不出来他是装的。  
“我做梦自己被人拿刀割在脸上。”摸摸脸，左右看了下，年少的自己披散着长发，颜值也是很高的。  
蓝曦臣听他这么一说，忙安慰道：“都是我不好，昨晚上不该给你讲那些乱七八糟的故事，害你做噩梦，来，先喝口汤润润喉，有我在，谁也不敢近你身。”  
蓝曦臣跟这边的江澄澄是什么关系？  
澄澄，叫得好亲热。  
当然，江宗主也不是傻子，肚子里揣得肯定不是西瓜，这是怀孕。  
他一个修真界四大家族的宗主，什么事没有见过，男人怀孕，在他那个世界也是有的，只是，都是秘闻，他有幸遇到过一个，亲眼看到他挺着个大肚子，手里拿着一把鬼头大刀，呵呵，誓死保护他的家人。  
你入鬼道就是你的不对，老子要杀你天经地义。  
可是，他最后还是饶过了那人，毕竟，这个世上也是存在真心相爱，愿意彼此以性命付出的人。  
也不知后来那人生下来的孩子是男孩还是女孩。  
蓝涣说，这个世界里有哥儿的存在，也就是说，这边的江澄是个哥儿，呵呵。  
魏无羡是哥儿，江澄澄也是哥儿，真是哥俩好啊！  
瞧蓝曦臣这般小心翼翼的模样，肯定是肚子里孩子的爹了，江澄澄的夫君？  
真是不敢想象，光风霁月的泽芜君到了这里，居然跟男人断了袖……  
不过，江澄澄这般好看的模样，连泽芜君也折在他手里了，与有荣焉，江澄澄，厉害！  
只是……  
江澄澄是下面这个，有点生气。  
蓝曦臣哪里知道一早醒来，自家的媳妇已经换了个灵魂，对着他扯开唇角勉强一笑的这位，正是他原世界里的江宗主。  
小心的喂着媳妇吃了半碗冰糖炖梨，这几天媳妇的嗓子有点不舒服，他一大早就去厨房亲自熬了汤，眼见才喝了半碗，不禁问道：“不好喝吗？”  
“太甜。”江澄有点嫌弃的皱了皱眉，谁一大早的牙没刷，脸没洗的，先来一碗冰糖炖梨。  
可他却不知道，自从江澄澄怀孕后，事事都赖着蓝曦臣，一日三餐，各种补品，只要是自家的夫君说喝了对身子好，来者不拒，什么早上起来你没刷牙没洗脸的，有什么要紧的，夫君亲自做的饭菜，亲手炖的汤，当然是要喝得一滴都不剩下。  
甜吗？  
蓝曦臣暗地里反省，下一次少放一点冰糖。  
江宗主真不愧是江宗主，淡定的连他自己都要佩服自己了，既来之则安之，这大概是上天给他的弥补，他有预感，自己也许是半梦半醒来到这里的，很快就要回去。  
顺着蓝曦臣穿衣洗漱，三言两语就把这边的情况给搞清楚了，他们成了婚，蓝曦臣长居在莲花坞陪他，蓝家有蓝忘机和魏无羡夫夫盯着，正在往康庄大道的方向奔袭。  
也就是说，自从魏无羡嫁到蓝家去后，穷的快要吃不起饭的蓝家来了个优雅的转身，摘掉了贫穷的帽子，当然，这其中也有江澄澄的功劳。  
成婚后，江澄澄正式继任了莲花坞家主之位，爹娘都留下来帮忙，姐姐和姐夫也在，之所以让他继位，云梦江氏就是要让仙门百家的人明白，即便是个哥儿，江澄也有这个继承莲花坞。  
而且，自打成婚以来，金家蓝家和江家连成一气，温家想要抢各家除祟的任务，遭到了江澄澄带头反对，一次两次的，终于把温家人赶回他们温家的地盘上，安分守己了不少。  
吃了早膳，蓝曦臣挽着江澄出了门，刚好遇上金子轩小心翼翼扶着怀孕两个多月的江厌离出门，长廊的那头，江枫眠和虞紫鸢夫妇手挽手朝这边过来，笑着打着招呼。  
江澄的脚步一顿，一手捧着大肚子，一手悄悄垂落在腰侧，握成了拳。  
“澄澄，怎么了？”蓝曦臣感受到他突然僵直，不由担心的问道：“哪里不舒服？”  
虽然说不上有什么不对，可从媳妇睁开眼开始，他总觉得，今天的澄澄对他有点冷感。  
“我突然想我师兄了。”江澄用平淡的语气说道，用尽了全身的力气克制着自己的双脚朝父母亲奔跑过去，他知道，这是一场美好的梦境，只属于这具身体的主人，他不过是过客，急促的停留片刻就会离开，他曾经拥有的一切，早就破碎的四分五裂。  
可是，即便是片刻的停留，他也想要抓住这一刻的美好。  
魏无羡，你最好赶紧给我从云深不知处滚回来，老子想你了！  
江澄娶亲记（23）  
魏无羡接到蓝曦臣的传信，一张传送符摔出去，直接回了莲花坞主宅他的卧房，开门出来，嚷嚷着：“我回来了。”  
不过是片刻的功夫，江澄才不过吃了早膳以后在主宅的凉亭里小憩，听到他大呼小叫的声音，正在擦拭三毒的手顿了顿，在蓝曦臣的注视下，哼了一声：“都嫁了人了，一点都不晓得收敛，蓝家的家规一点都不放在心上。”  
蓝曦臣顺手接过他擦拭三毒的活儿，轻笑了声，道：“他哪天不咋呼了，忘机倒是要担心了。”  
魏无羡见着他们俩坐在凉亭里，一溜烟的跑了过来，笑嘻嘻的说道：“阿澄，我回来了。”  
顺着江澄的视线落在自己的肚子上，有点尴尬的摸摸后脑勺：“别看了，还没怀上呢。”下意识的用右手遮挡住腹部，成婚半年还未有孕，这对于他一个哥儿来说，足够被人说闲话的。  
但是，蓝曦臣知道，他们是在避孕，暗戳戳想要等自家的媳妇生下孩子后，再打算要，自己几乎每天都在莲花坞守着，云深不知处交给了弟弟打理，也是很辛苦的。  
隔了一个世界再次见到从小一起长大的兄弟，江澄恍然如梦，这大概就是最美好的梦境吧，在这个世界里，不会有射日之征，不会有火烧莲花坞，他和魏无羡也不会为了护住彼此而失去金丹。  
“我突然想看你射风筝。”  
“哈？”魏无羡对于自家师弟突如其来的要求一脸的懵逼，孕夫的念头也太奇怪了吧，把他从云深不知处叫回来，居然想看他射风筝？  
“不行吗？”江澄挑了挑眉，摆出一副“孕夫最大”的神情，从睁开眼睛到现在，他完全掌控了全局，只要表现出“我是孕夫”只要的表情来，不管是金孔雀，还是姐姐和爹娘，都是一副百依百顺的样子，更别提肚子里孩子的亲爹了。  
瞄了眼擦拭完三毒还剑入鞘的少年夫君，对他无微不至的关切和举动，江澄澄好福气。  
“行行行，射风筝就射风筝。”魏无羡一脸“拿你没办法”的表情，“我先去拜见阿爹阿娘。”潇洒的转身挥手，念叨着大肚子真是难伺候，走远了。  
江澄哼了声，道：“我就是这么难伺候。”  
面上平静，心里却是因为魏无羡刚刚的那个称呼浑身都要发抖起来，阿爹阿娘，多么亲密无间的称呼。  
这个世界的江澄澄，有爱他的父母，爱他的姐姐和师兄，有爱他的道侣，怀着身孕，将来还有绕膝的孩子，一家人团团圆圆，其乐融融，是他永远也得不到的东西。  
所以，是不是因为他在属于他的世界里失去了太多，所以，这个世界里的江澄澄才能如此圆满。  
“澄澄？”蓝曦臣低声叫他，眸光里带着一丝不确定，“不舒服要说出来。”  
江澄知道自己走神了，嗯了声，不敢与他对视，生怕对上了他款款深情的双眸，自己努力克制的逃避情绪就会被他发觉。  
蓝曦臣把三毒放在石桌上，挽起他的手，笑道：“怎么突然想看无羡射风筝？”  
画外音就是：你想看射风筝，为夫射给你看，就不要麻烦无羡了。  
江澄当了那许多年的宗主，怎会听不出来他隐藏很深的醋意，心里暗暗好笑，蓝曦臣，在江澄澄的心里，大概谁也无法跟你比，但是，在我的心里，魏无羡是我心头的一根刺。  
想到这里，他的心里突然就空落落的。  
是啊，扎在心里十几年的一根刺，早已在他的心头生根发芽，与血肉连成一气，变成了他身体里的一部分，就算观音庙后想要连根拔去，也找不到这根刺到底在心头的什么位置。  
从十七岁当上家主之后，他把真性情强压在心底最深处，每天闭眼之前对自己说，他是云梦江氏的宗主，每天睁开眼便对自己说，他的身上背负着整个莲花坞，如今，他的肩上更是背负了要让外甥金凌成为一个合格的家主，他不允许自己有一丝一毫的怯懦表现出来。  
可是，他真的很累。  
就让自己放纵一次，谁还不是个孩子呢，既然机会难得，当个宝宝被人爱着宠着，即便是梦，也是很不错的一次经历。  
将自己身体的重心倚靠在蓝曦臣的身上，全身心的放松，他现在不是江宗主，他只是个怀了身孕，需要家人宠爱的宝宝。  
“我总是比不过他。”略微带着一点小失落，“你帮我出出气。”  
蓝曦臣顿时眉开眼笑，揽着他腰际的手加重了一点力道：“知道了。”  
江澄仰起脸朝他回眸一笑，“杀他个片甲不留。”  
这绝对是自家媳妇的作风，绝不认输，刚刚自己还有点怀疑他是不是被夺了舍，真是多心了。  
“给他留点面子，杀杀他威风就好了。”  
江澄嗯了声，他不过是想再看看魏无羡射风筝的情景，若是可以，他还真的想要亲自上阵，跟他比一比，经历了那么多困难的江宗主，在这个少年魏无羡的跟前，是不是能占到一点便宜。  
当然，他很清楚，自己揣着个崽，家里人是不可能让这具身体做这种事情的，所以，只好让孩儿他爹代劳了。  
江澄虽然当了宗主，可魏无羡这个云梦江氏的大师兄依旧是大师兄，师弟们听到他要跟宗主比射风筝，全一股脑跑到湖边看热闹，被江澄淡淡扫一眼，全都觉得寒气逼人，不由得找各种借口溜掉了一大半的人，几个胆子大一点的，留下来看热闹。  
宗主大着肚子当然是不会比射风筝的，泽芜君上阵，魏无羡还兴奋的说，好啊，泽芜君，今天我们就来比一比，世家公子榜第一和第四，到底谁的箭术更强些。  
江澄在一旁心里呵呵，你倒是开得了大口，你在知道站在你跟前的这位是谁吗，人家经历过射日之征，经历过多少风云突变，仙门百家，谁能跟他相比，你就拉倒吧。  
蓝曦臣还是那副温煦的笑容，谦虚的说了几句，两者一比较，自然是魏无羡落了下风，输了还不服气，嚷嚷着再来一次。  
来多少次都是他输，江澄静静的站在一旁，看着开始跳脚的魏无羡，仿佛看见自己那个世界年少的自己，射箭比不过魏无羡，嘴上还不服输，果真是一家人不出一家门，输了都一样。  
“魏无羡，我想吃蒸鱼，下湖给我逮条大鱼来。”  
还在跳脚的魏无羡回头一脸“我是不是听错了”的表情，为啥是让他下湖捉鱼，想吃鱼，厨房里多的是。  
“我就想吃师兄捉的鱼。”江澄站了好一会儿，两手托着肚子，脸上是似笑非笑的表情，看得魏无羡浑身发毛，又不得不乖乖的脱了外衣，嘴里念叨着“大肚子确实难伺候”，下湖捉鱼去了。  
蓝曦臣把手里的弓箭交给一旁看热闹的门生，扶住江澄站在按上看热闹，低笑着问道：“你这是故意在整他？”  
江澄嗯了声，他就是故意在整他，好不容易有这样的机会，他怎能放过呢。  
头顶上传来蓝曦臣的低笑声，他仰起头看他，对上温柔似水的双眸，心神一荡，蓝曦臣的脸不愧是世家公子第一名，真好看。  
蓝曦臣趁着他出神之际，低头在他的唇上亲了一下，“澄澄真可爱。”  
江澄的身体一下子僵直了，满脸羞红，我去，蓝曦臣，我不是你的江澄澄好不好啊！！！  
江澄娶亲记（24）  
用午膳的时候，江澄喝着魏无羡亲手从湖里捞起来的黑鱼熬成的汤，一勺一勺吃的很慢，惹得对面的魏无羡看了又看，终于忍不住问了一句：“不好喝吗？”  
这一问，都在低头吃饭的人都把视线集中在江澄的身上，都是一脸的疑问：不好喝？  
江澄拿着勺子的手僵硬了一下，不用抬头都能感受到来自爹娘和姐姐姐夫以及身旁这位热切的目光，他抬起脸来，唇角勾了勾，道：“很鲜美。”  
“那就多喝点。”魏无羡的脸上立即绽开了灿烂的花，低头扒饭，啊啊啊啊，阿澄在夸他！  
他的表情全部收入江澄的眼底，他神情淡淡的又勾了勾唇，欲所求而无法得的心情在这一瞬间平静了下来。  
他那个世界里的自己，所有的一切，就是为了这个世界里的江澄澄能够拥有他想要的一切，那么，他别无他求，只求这个世界里的江澄能够如此幸福下去。  
这个念头突然就蹦了出来，随后，所有压抑在他心里的阴郁烟消云散，迎上蓝曦臣略微怀疑的目光，朝他展开一个毫无保留的笑容，得到了他温柔的回应，不再疑他。  
用罢午膳，蓝曦臣扶着他在主宅里消食，江澄生怕多说多错，有一句没一句的搭着话，走了一圈后，被蓝曦臣扶进了卧房，喝了一小盅的汤药，准备睡午觉。  
他被扶着坐在榻上，用手摸摸圆滚滚的肚子，暗暗吐槽：江澄澄，虽然你比我幸福，家人都陪在你身边，可你挺着个大肚子，除了吃就是睡，跟猪没啥区别……  
正在吐槽被当成宝宝的江澄澄，却意外的发现蓝曦臣脱了外衣，神情一变，这是要陪睡？  
于是，自觉自愿的把身子往里移了移，想了想，江澄澄估计不会拒绝蓝曦臣陪着他一起睡午觉，正想着，身体被蓝曦臣温柔的放倒，低声嘱咐着他慢慢来，月份大了，凡事都要小心着。  
等两个人一块儿躺下了，江澄一动不动的僵直了身子，蓝曦臣这厮的手握着他的，这是有多宠着江澄澄啊！  
“澄澄，你今天真的没有不舒服吗？”  
果然还是被他看出来了，江澄的心里有点慌。  
“没有不舒服。”江澄一口咬定，悄咪咪的想要把手抽走，却被握得更紧了，心里有点恼火，可又没法把火发出来，这具身体是人家的道侣，名正言顺拜过堂的道侣。  
“就是有点晕，大概是因为昨晚上做了噩梦的缘故。”江宗主不愧是江宗主，既然蓝曦臣牵着他的手不放，行吧，以进为退，一个转身，把头靠在了江澄澄他道侣的肩头，“我梦见莲花坞被人一把火烧了。”  
蓝曦臣本捧着他的肚子调整他的姿势，让他睡得舒服些，一听这句话，整个身体都僵了僵。  
“肯定是又看了稀奇古怪的话本。”他语气冷静的说道，“孕期，感情本就敏感，再看那些凄凄惨惨的话本，澄澄，你是想让我整天为你担忧吗？”  
大手温柔的抚上江澄的脸庞后，留下一个温柔的不能再温柔的轻吻，媳妇圈进了自己的手臂。  
江宗主想要打人！  
怎么就跟他想的不一样呢，按照蓝曦臣这厮的个性，自己主动一些，他应该退让一些才对，这么搂着，大肚子正顶着他泽芜君的腹部，不难受吗？  
算了，算了，人家抱着的是他的媳妇江澄澄。  
也只有这样说服自己了，还能怎么办，难道把人一脚踹下床去，告诉他，自己是他们那个世界里的江宗主，别对他动手动脚的……  
“金光瑶最近怎么样？”闭上眼睛，头一个想到的是他们那个世界里把蓝曦臣伤得最深的那个人。  
蓝曦臣这么聪明的一个人，既然已经在这个世界里安身立命，必定会对金光瑶有所防范，他只是觉得，还是有必要提醒他一下。  
大概这是私心吧，既然江澄澄的肚子里都已经有了蓝曦臣的孩子，这一世，希望他和蓝曦臣能够美满一生。  
“不是前些日子才过来给你送东西？”  
“我是问，他暗戳戳是不是做小动作了？”  
“真是什么事都瞒不过你，放心，有姐夫在他身后撑腰，等他夺了金家家主之位，金光善和温家暗戳戳的交易就会曝光，等那时，开个清谈会，仙家百门在自己的地盘上接任务，不要踩到别家的地盘上，各自安好。”  
呵呵，野心还真是不小，这么年轻就要夺家主之位。  
“金光瑶此人，有能力，也有远见，只要不走邪门歪道，一定会把兰陵金家经营的比他亲爹要好。”  
行吧，你知道就好，别让他走邪门歪道。  
“他提出来，要在偏远之地建立瞭望台，各家弟子轮流值守。”  
“只要金子轩看好他弟弟，建立瞭望台什么的，我江家全力支持，甚至可以多出些银子。”  
蓝曦臣听着自家媳妇这般不在乎钱的说话，不禁轻笑了起来，点头说道：“也确实，仙门百家都要向云梦江氏学一学，光靠点除祟的报酬是养不活一个宗门的，还得靠做生意赚大钱。”  
“……”难怪蓝涣说蓝家穷的连苦菜汤都吃不起了，这个世界里的仙门百家还真是惨。  
江澄在心里默哀了一下，倦意袭来，往蓝曦臣的身上又靠了靠。  
这么快又睡着了。  
蓝曦臣亲亲他的额头，心里好笑，还真跟只小猪一样，吃了睡，睡了吃。  
媳妇真可爱。  
静静的抱着自家媳妇不敢动，生怕自己一个轻轻的动作就把他惊醒了。  
约莫半个时辰左右，江澄突然惊叫一声，猛地坐了起来，吓得他脸色大变，跟着坐起身来，大手护在他的大肚子上，急声问道：“是做噩梦了吗？”  
“阿涣！”江澄澄一声嚎叫，扑进他怀里，“吓死我了，黑蒙蒙一片，我怎么都睁不开眼睛来……”  
果真是做了噩梦！  
蓝曦臣心里算计着要把那些风花雪夜的话本都藏起来，再也不能给媳妇看了。  
一边温柔的轻拍他的后背，安抚道：“我在，我在，不要怕，我说过无论去哪里都陪着你，睡觉的时候，果然还是要握着你的手。”  
江澄澄哀嚎了几声后，终于平静了下来，瘫在他的怀里，身体隐隐发抖，“太可怕了！”  
随即身体一僵，啊了一声，“他踢我！”视线落在自己的大肚子上，“又踢了……”  
护在他肚子上的大手很明显的体验到了自家还未出世的娃儿在肚子里翻天覆地的动，蓝大宗主的脸色惊诧又惊奇。  
“这么皮的么？”  
“动了，动了，他往这边动了……”江澄澄叫嚷起来，完全忘记了刚刚还在害怕梦里的一片漆黑，“今天是什么日子，臭小子们居然着开心？”  
人家一般都是五个月以后有胎动，他六个月的时候终于有了胎动，但是，肚子里的俩货好像不太愿意动，偶尔动两下，两个初为人父的爹都会惊奇大半天。  
“一定是你刚才吓到他们了。”蓝曦臣给他诊了脉，肚子里的两个儿子无恙，应该是刚才媳妇的举动吓到了他们。  
“……”江澄澄无辜的眨眨眼，他不是故意的。  
于是，这天下午，从宗主卧房里传出怒吼声，“臭小子们，不要在我的肚子里练剑，等你们生出来，我要打断你们的腿！”  
接着是魏无羡皮断腿的一阵风闯入了自家师弟的卧房：“阿澄，阿澄，让我摸摸，我们家侄儿练得是江家的剑法还是蓝家的剑法？”  
“魏无羡，我先打断你的腿！”  
“孕夫要温柔，你太凶残了，动不动就要打断人家的腿，我家侄儿们可不能随了你的性子，一定要随大哥的性子……”  
“蓝曦臣，你帮我打断他的腿！”  
莲花坞又是在一阵鸡飞狗跳热闹非凡中结束了这一天的幸福生活。  
【原世界】  
江澄睁开眼，垂眸看了眼已经冷了的茶水，侧头，蓝涣正趴在书桌上努力书写，蓝顺平手里拿着一叠纸，脸上的神情还算满意。  
“江宗主。”看到江澄睁开眼来，打了声招呼。  
“……”江澄一言难尽的看了眼蓝涣，这厮三十七岁的容貌，其实是二十岁的灵魂……果真还是二十岁的蓝涣俊朗些，更符合世家公子榜第一。  
“写完没，随我回莲花坞用晚膳。”  
“马上！”蓝涣的脸上一阵灿烂，笔下有神，唰唰几下把最后的工作做完，这可是阿澄头一次主动邀请他去莲花坞吃饭，机会难得，定要把握。  
传送符的烟花瞬间散去，手里拿着一叠纸的蓝顺平有点茫然的看着自家宗主像只无尾熊一样挂在江宗主身上消失在自己的眼前，天嘞，江宗主竟然没用紫电抽宗主？  
世界真奇妙！  
江澄娶亲记（25）  
自从莲花坞剩下江澄独自一人后，便习惯了一个人在主宅的花厅里用膳，后来金凌大了，舅甥俩就有了一张圆桌，坐在一起用膳，偶尔给外甥夹点菜也方便些。  
蓝涣突如其来的出现在江澄的生活里，特别是在最近一段时间里，几乎每天都陪着他用晚膳，他是嫌弃他每天晚上都来蹭饭，却乐坏了主宅里小厨房的厨娘。  
自家宗主一向都是两三个菜一个汤草草了事，偶尔金家的小少爷来了，加几道菜，身手都无法展示。  
这位蓝家的宗主虽然不吃辣，可架不住他能吃，十个菜一上桌，基本上所剩无几，做菜的人能看到自己做出来的菜肴被如此一扫而光，自然是开心的不得了。  
晚膳时间，又是十菜一汤，这回倒是自家宗主亲自嘱咐厨房糖醋排骨多做些，厨娘便卯足劲做了一大盘的糖醋排骨，蓝涣也是卯足劲的啃啃啃，期间，江澄还亲自给他夹过几块。  
虽然嘴上嫌弃他这么能吃，可双眸里散发出来的温和光芒却与往日不同。  
“先把蓝家的人认全了，再过清谈会这一关，等过了关，你想吃多少糖醋排骨我都给你。”  
蓝涣的眼睛顿时发亮，嘴里嚼着排骨，连连点头，表示自己会努力。  
江澄心里有事，草草吃了一碗米饭就放下了碗筷，虽然一直在安慰着自己，就当是做了一场梦，可蓝涣就真实的坐在自己的眼前，根本不是梦，他确实去了那个世界，确实看见了一团和气的莲花坞，这是他永远也无法拥有的。  
一碗排骨汤悄然无声的放在了他的跟前，他有些诧异的抬眼，望进蓝涣含笑的双眸，心头不禁一震。  
“还没到你辟谷的日子，吃这么少，半夜肚子就咕咕叫。”  
江澄呵了声，这是你真实的写照吧，所以，每次在他这里用膳，都吃得饱饱的。  
也没有说什么，拿起白瓷勺子喝汤，余光瞥见蓝涣开心的笑脸，又夹了一块排骨美滋滋的嚼起来。  
心里暗嘲自己，这算是没有白给蓝涣蹭饭吧，还知道心疼他。  
他楞了一下，蓝涣这算是在心疼他吗？  
这个念头冒出来了，不由得抬起眼往吃得正欢的蓝涣看了过去，他眉眼带着欢喜的笑意，回了他一记更加爽朗的笑容。  
“吃那么多，也不怕胖起来，世家公子榜第一的泽芜君要是变成了大胖子，看仙子们还喜不喜欢你。”  
“不会胖的，我每天做那么多事，很辛苦的，而且，每日入睡前都要练剑，很费力气的。”  
江澄对于他的话只是淡淡哼了声，脑海里勾勒着泽芜君要是在他这里吃成了一个大胖子的画面，不禁暗暗汗颜。  
蓝曦臣在平行世界里保持着蓝涣二十岁的美颜如玉，颜值简直就是最高峰值的时候，这里的蓝涣虽然已经三十七岁了，可是，经历过火烧云深和射日之征，整个人成熟很多，在他看来，蓝涣这张脸才是越看越好看。  
用罢晚膳，休息了一下，江澄提了三毒，拉上蓝涣外出散步，相处这些日子以来，蓝涣都是被他命令在莲花坞的主宅里散步，还是头一次外出散步，心里倒是有些紧张，这是要带我去哪里？  
懵懵懂懂的跟着江澄到了莲花坞的后山，这里葬着江家的列祖列宗，他猜想着江澄是不是心里有事，借着来看看他的爹娘，来发泄一下心头的……烦恼？  
江澄手里提着一壶酒，让蓝涣站远些，跪在爹娘的衣冠冢前，一边往泥土里洒酒，一边苦笑着将平行世界半日游简略的说了说，最后，轻叹一声，“所以，阿爹，阿娘，我该满足了，这个世界里的魏无羡也找到了属于他的幸福，和蓝二双宿双飞好不快活，我身体里的这颗金丹算是他还给江家的，从此以后，各自安好，我也没什么好留恋的。”  
回过头去，瞧见蓝涣往他这边有些紧张的望着，唇角不自觉的弯起一道笑意。  
“这大概是上天给我江晚吟的补偿，把蓝涣送到我的跟前，至少，还有他会关心我晚膳只吃了一碗，半夜会不会肚子饿。”  
招招手，蓝涣的脸上焕发着开心，小碎步跑了过来，眨眨眼，不明所以。  
江澄单手揽过他，笑道：“阿爹，阿娘，这是我朋友蓝涣，姑苏蓝氏的宗主，仙门百家人人敬仰的泽芜君，但其实就是个吃货，幸亏我莲花坞财力雄厚，要不然，以他这么能吃，真的会被他吃败家。”  
“我是蓝涣，我是阿澄的好朋友，叔叔婶婶放心，我会替你们照顾他的。”对于江澄说他能吃这件事，蓝涣完全不在意，只要阿澄开心就好，拍着胸脯说得豪气干云。  
江澄斜睨他一眼，哼笑了声，没脸没皮的家伙。  
除了清明，冬至，一年当中，他是不来墓地的，就算是遇到了天大的难事，也只是跪在江家的祠堂里，至少，祠堂里还有灯烛与他为伴，而冰冷的墓地，只会让他感受到阴阳两隔的死气沉沉。  
他伸手拽住蓝涣的衣袖，道了声走吧，内心终于平静了下来，至少，他还有个贪吃鬼蓝涣陪着他。  
蓝涣这些日子非常充分的了解了他的一举一动，乖巧的被他拉着跟着走，自然不会问他怎么会突然来他爹娘的墓地，走了不远，指指他手上的酒壶，“不扔了吗？”  
江澄松开他的衣袖，双手捧着酒壶，淡淡的笑了笑，右手把酒壶给摔了出去，砰的一声，酒壶砸在树干上碎了一地。  
“有的时候，砸些东西舒缓一下心情也是一个不错的法子，阿澄，你的心情可好了些？”世家公子榜第一的俊朗笑脸凑到江澄的面前，七分讨好，三分小心，“我们回去吧。”  
“你吃了那么多，不运动运动，真的会变成大胖子。”江澄点点他的额头，拎起他的衣袖，“走吧，我知道有个地方很适合练剑。”  
三毒出鞘，踩上去后，顺带把蓝涣放在了剑上，蓝涣还来不及惊呼一声，已经到了莲花坞附近最高的山峰之上，又被轻飘飘的丢在了地上，只是眨眼的时间，江宗主真的是修真界里御剑第一的高手。  
峰顶上，立于修真界顶端的两位宗主持剑相向，江宗主为了蓝宗主的减肥大业也是操碎了心，两个人对练了半个多时辰，终于在蓝涣的叫停中结束。  
“我口渴，想喝水。”  
“……”江澄对于这个要求多多的泽芜君也没什么话说，三毒还鞘，从乾坤袋里掏出水壶来，顺手给自己拿了一壶酒。  
蓝涣拿着水壶灌了好几口，也不挑剔，就地坐下，看了眼还站立着的江澄，“阿澄，坐下来歇歇。”  
“真没用，一个时辰都不到，你可是泽芜君，修为不行，要被人耻笑的可不是你，而是蓝家。”江澄发觉自己现在连带蓝家都操心上了，唉了一声，在他身边坐了下来。  
“我虽然不会当宗主，可我的修为还是……”本来想冲口而出一定比你高，想起来最近自己总是在莲花坞蹭饭，这话还是不说为好，按照江澄的性子，肯定会对他说，莲花坞可高攀不起你这个修为第一的泽芜君，到时候，恐怕连余地都不会给他留，于是，忙硬生生的改了口，“还是能跟上阿澄的。”  
江澄听了他这句，心里舒服的很，是啊，你这个只知道贪吃的家伙，修为怎么可能比我高，能跟上我的修为，已经不错了。  
“快要过年了，你也不能总往这里跑，虽然不知道什么时候能回到你的世界……”  
“不回去，不回去，这里有阿澄，我不回去了。”蓝涣的脑袋摇得跟破浪鼓似的。  
“你是贪吃莲花坞的饭食都不愿意回你自己的世界去了。”  
“不是的，老天爷让我来到阿澄的身边，肯定是让我陪着你，给你说说笑话，解解闷，你累的时候，给你捏捏肩。”说罢，蓝涣还真给江澄捏起肩膀来，“也是想让阿澄教导我成为一个合格的宗主。”  
“……”这算是狡辩呢，还是花言巧语？  
可为什么听起来挺舒心的？  
而且，这个家伙捏肩的手法还真的挺舒服的。  
“阿澄，累的话，我的肩膀可以借给你靠。”  
江澄的身子一僵，回过头，正好对上满脸期盼的笑脸，他的心跳猛地加快了些。  
“我虽然不会当宗主，但是，我会是你最好的朋友，心疼你，爱护你，永远也不会背叛你。”  
江澄娶亲记（26）  
临近过年，各大世家都忙晕了，每年的年末，也是邪祟肆虐时期，不但要除祟，也要年度总结，给自家的门生子弟准备过年的“岁包”，各种吃食用品，包在一起带回家去和亲人团聚。  
云深不知处有十几个长老一起帮扶着，蓝涣这些日子又是努力进取，除祟和宗务双管齐下，倒也没怎么手忙脚乱，叔父还私底下跟蓝顺平说，到底是有根基在，就算是失了忆，也还是蓝家的家主，处理起宗务来，有条不紊。  
蓝顺平当然也不能告诉自家的先生，其实宗主能够把家里的事务处理的这么干净利落，都是人家江宗主的功劳，只要威胁一句，你要是不好好做事，甭想踏进莲花坞，至此一句，自家宗主就绝对会虚心请教，把宗务处理的完美无瑕。  
转眼就到了二十三，祭灶神，从这天起，各家的门生弟子算是放假了，除了要在假期里值守的，其余人都只要在正月十五回到宗门报到就行。  
其实在吃完腊八粥以后，蓝家的各种祭祀活动就开始了，蓝涣在蓝顺平的帮助下，有惊无险的主持着各种活动，反正事先做功课，一圈下来，到了祭灶神这日，差不多把亲眷子弟认了个遍，那些个面色威仪的长老，也能直接叫出称呼来。  
这应该是值得高兴的事，但是，蓝涣不开心，超级不开心。  
二十三晚上，他一张传送符去了莲花坞，江澄不在家，总管事告诉他，宗主出门除祟去了，也不知什么时候回来，他就在宗主卧房里半梦半醒的等了一夜，到了次日天蒙蒙亮，江澄还是没有回来，只好把自己传送回寒室。  
心里空落落的。  
原本是冲着表扬去的，他的阿澄知道他把蓝家宗务处理的这么好，一定会说一句：“没白吃我这么多天的膳食。”  
可是，连人都没见到，太伤心了。  
二十四，处理完宗务，跟蓝顺平说了声，又从寒室到了江澄的卧房，江澄还是不在，倒是管事老江吩咐主宅的小厨房给做了十菜一汤招待他。  
蓝涣一个孤零零的坐着，手里拿着筷子，食不知味，频频回头，希望看见江澄归来的身影，可到了他把一桌子的菜肴都吃完了，江澄还是没有回来。  
二十五，他又去了，江澄依旧不在家，他什么都不想吃，站在主宅长长的回廊遥望大门，希望能等到他的阿澄回来，可最后，江澄还是没有出现。  
二十六，继续去莲花坞，不出意外的得知，江澄又外出了，这一次，他眼泪汪汪的抬起脸朝一脸歉意的老江问道：“阿澄是不是不要我了，故意躲着我？”  
江管事赔上笑脸，忙劝慰道：“泽芜君这是哪里的话，我们宗主确实是忙，这不快过年了，云梦地界出现了好几个难缠的邪祟，宗主带着人亲自前往处理，你也知道他这个人，什么事都是亲力亲为的，宗主说了，泽芜君来了，要好生招待着。”  
蓝涣垂头丧气的把自己传送回了寒室，老江的话听起来很有道理，但是，他又不是笨蛋，一定是自己做错了什么，让阿澄为难了，所以，阿澄明着不能说他，暗地里就躲着他。  
可他到底做错了什么？  
二十七，二十八，他继续去莲花坞，跟他想的一样，阿澄不想见他。  
二十九，处理完宗务，蓝顺平和他一起离开书房，送他回寒室，还一边说着除夕晚上蓝家家宴的一些繁琐之事，很显然，自家的宗主一句话都没有听进去，木着脸在发呆。  
到了寒室，蓝顺平给宗主斟茶，小心翼翼开口：“昨日还是没有见到江宗主吗？”  
不用多猜，如今的自家宗主把江宗主当成了可以把性命交予的朋友，所有的情绪都和江宗主有关，被表扬了就开心的能蹦跶三尺高，一整日的脸上都带着欢喜的笑意，被批了，心情就会低落到用肉眼就能看见宗主大人的头上有一片乌云压着，不过，只要是吃了莲花坞的膳食，什么不开心的事都会抛之脑后。  
蓝涣对上自己的心腹，快要哭出来了，双眸水汽迷蒙，“阿澄他不要我了。”  
“宗主，你这话说的，江宗主若不是把你当朋友，从一开始你那么冒失的去找他，他就把你赶出莲花坞了，根本不会帮你。他能帮你，那是他把你当朋友，属下这话说得有点犯上，但你别不爱听，宗主你仔细想想，放眼仙门百家，还有谁能在江宗主的卧房里建立传送阵的？也只有宗主你独一份。”  
“肯定是我做错了什么，阿澄他不想见我。”  
蓝顺平瞧着自家宗主这嘤嘤嘤的又哭上了，并没有半丝想要笑话的意思，心里倒是急了，没有失忆的宗主过于克制自己，什么事都自己扛着，如今失了忆，有好有坏，至少，能让他看见真情实感的宗主。  
“那你倒是想想啊，你做了什么事让江宗主不想见你？”  
蓝涣想了想，“我说我会照顾他，是不是让他觉得，他不需要别人的照顾？”  
蓝顺平摇头，根据这些日子以来对江宗主近距离的观察，既然把宗主当朋友，应该不会在意谁照顾谁的问题。  
“那我练剑的时候赢了他……”  
“……”江宗主是那种小气的人吗？肯定不是啊，宗主，你的修为在整个修真界立于最顶峰，江宗主还是略微逊你一筹，江宗主大概早有自知之明。  
“那……”蓝涣犹豫了一下，身子一下子挺直，不安的食指对着食指，“会不会是因为我那天晚上亲了他一下？”  
“啥？你亲了江宗主？”这下，蓝顺平不淡定了，差点惊跳起来，下一句“你没被紫电抽吗？”脱口而出。  
蓝涣有点茫然的眨眨眼，“没呀，他为什么要抽我？”  
蓝顺平好一会儿才做好心理建设，弱弱的问道：“你亲人江宗主脸上？”  
“嘴上。”蓝涣依旧满脸的迷茫之色，“对于喜欢的人，自然是要亲嘴上的，亲脸上，多没诚意。”  
那天晚上，他趁着江澄身体一僵的时候，满眼笑意的在他的嘴上狠狠亲了一下，顺势窝在他的怀里，只觉得来到这个世界后，能和阿澄在一起，真的是太幸福了。  
却没有注意江澄右手的食指上，紫电危险的闪了下光芒。  
“阿澄，我最喜欢你，谢谢你一直在我身边，我好幸福。”  
他在他的怀里宣示着自己真实的情感，却完全忘记了这个世界里，男人对着男人示好，特别在江澄的面前，根本就是大忌。  
但是，江澄全身僵直不动，内心翻江倒海，面色如霜，最后只是轻轻推开他，道了声回去吧，三毒出鞘，一溜烟的就不见了，蓝涣追上他的时候，已经到了莲花坞的大门口，只看见他挺直的后背，自言自语的又说了声阿澄好帅。  
蓝顺平了解了前因后果，非常的清楚明白，自家宗主没被紫电抽死，已经是人江宗主看在蓝家的面上，不想江蓝两家敌对，避着自家宗主，以免一不留神紫电出手，把自家宗主打得皮开肉绽。  
“宗主，你是真的喜欢江宗主吗？”蓝顺平再一次做了心里建设，面色有些严肃的问道，“是什么样的喜欢？”  
蓝涣奇怪的看着他，理所当然的说道：“当然是很喜欢很喜欢的那种，要是我能嫁到莲花坞当主母，再好不过了，再也不用吃蓝家的苦菜汤了。”  
蓝顺平顿时风中凌乱，默默为自己点了一根蜡。  
“想嫁给江宗主？”  
“难道不行吗？”  
先生会打断你的腿。  
“那前提是，江宗主愿意娶你吗？”  
蓝涣顿时哑火，苦恼的把自己的脑袋埋进手臂里，“我太笨了，阿澄不喜欢我。”  
不是这个原因好吗！！！  
“属下觉得，宗主最近还是不要去莲花坞了。”  
宗主啊，属下怕江宗主打断你的腿啊！  
江澄娶亲记（27）  
其实最近几天蓝涣来找江澄的时候，江宗主就在莲花坞，并非外出除祟，只是躲着他罢了。  
没让蓝涣见着他，可他却是躲在暗处里偷窥他，看着他食不知味，看着他失魂落魄，心情也是起起伏伏，可最终还是硬下心肠没有现身。  
早已习惯了蓝涣直接从寒室过来到他的卧房，为了避开他，最近几天连卧房都没有回，在书房里的长榻上休憩，蓝涣虽然黏着他，可是，书房重地，私闯过一回被他训了一顿后，再也没有未经允许就进入到这里，所以，他很放心自己暂时在这里安身，不会被蓝涣发现。  
腊月二十九，蓝涣没有来，莲花坞风平浪静，有家的门生弟子早就带着宗主奖赏的大包小包回家过年去了，留下来的都是当年射日之征里江家收留的孤儿，从小在莲花坞长大，莲花坞就是他们的家。  
加上后来江澄收留的一些街上流浪的孤儿，整个云梦江氏，一大半的门生弟子改姓了江，对江澄的忠心可想而知。  
仙门各家，恐怕也只有云梦江氏平日里的三日三餐尽可能的让弟子们吃好喝好，一个个养得油光水滑的，外出的时候，给江宗主挣足了面子。  
每年过年之际，也是莲花坞最为嘈杂的时期，这个时候除了值守的弟子，其余人可以有二十天的长假，愿意结伴外出游玩的，宗主照例给银子大哥路费，不过，大多数的弟子都喜欢窝在莲花坞里，吃吃喝喝，打打闹闹，好不热闹。  
当然，这个热闹的气氛是绝对不能影响主宅里的宗主，否则，紫电出手一顿狠抽，得不偿失。  
蓝家的泽芜君最近一段时间跟宗主走得近，这个事，身为莲花坞首席大弟子的江鱼儿自然是知道的，跟他一样，是自家师父心腹的几个师弟也是知情的，这些天泽芜君天天来，师父却是避而不见，江鱼儿和师弟们悄咪咪的议论，俩人肯定是为了什么闹不愉快了。  
所以，二十九这一天，江鱼儿几个超级关心主宅里的动静，鸡鸭鱼肉丰富到不行的膳食都顾不上，一门心思观察着主宅的动静，结果到了天黑，师弟们把膳食都抢光了，他们几个得到的消息是：泽芜君今天没来。  
食不知味的用了晚膳，江鱼儿借着巡逻往主宅里走了一趟，心道：天才刚刚黑，泽芜君说不定过会儿就出现在宗主卧房。  
脚步轻轻走到宗主书房，只听见老江有些心疼的在埋怨宗主，他猛地收住身形，敛起了气息，仔细的偷听了起来。  
“宗主，你这样不吃不喝的也不是事，多少吃一些吧。”  
江澄手里拿着笔，面色如霜，低声说道：“无碍，辟谷。”  
“这才几天的功夫，人都瘦了一圈，哪里是辟谷。”  
“批完这些，我就入定，不碍事。”  
“泽芜君恐怕不会来了，宗主今晚回卧房休息吧。”老江神情有点不自在，眼看着自家宗主拿着笔的手用劲握了下，他一副了然的表情，但很快就收敛起来，“对于泽芜君，宗主是如何想的？”  
整个莲花坞，大概也只有他敢用这样的语气来询问自家宗主，毕竟是射日之征陪着他一起走过来的。  
江澄对于这个问题，直觉是能躲一天是一天，他自己还未理清头绪。  
“过完年再说吧，蓝家的祭祀一个接着一个，够他忙的。”  
“属下斗胆，如果宗主对泽芜君没有别的心思，不能再这么惯着他了。”老江面上有点挂不住了，当然清楚宗主的紫电在危险的散发着电光，“可如果宗主有别的心思，你是云梦江氏的宗主，是莲花坞的主人，并不比蓝家家主差一分，该霸占的，就该去霸占。外人说什么有什么要紧的，自从宗主继任，外人的流言还不够多吗？宗主什么时候在意过？十七岁执掌莲花坞，这些年背负着整个江家，也只有属下亲眼瞧着你是怎么走过来的，所以，希望宗主看清楚自己想要什么，外人的言语根本无需在意。”  
在说出第一句话的时候，老江就准备要挨打了，不会被狠抽一下，但至少要被紫电危险的划过脸庞，可自家宗主却是放下手中的笔，并未发怒，只是眉眼低垂的听完了他的话。  
“当局者迷旁观者清？”江澄抬眸，自嘲的笑了声。  
“属下不知泽芜君是哪里搭错了，他第一次登门，就觉得他哪里不对劲，这些日子观察下来，说句难听的话，他是打定主意抱宗主您的大腿了……”老江有点一言难尽。  
“他走火入魔，失忆了，只记得观音庙里的情景，所以，哭哭啼啼来找我帮忙。”  
连他自己都为察觉，说起蓝涣的时候，眼神里的阴冷少了几分，老江却看得一清二楚。  
“宗主，反正不敬的话都已经说了那么多，属下就再多说一句，管外边的人怎么说你，泽芜君现在是离不开你的状况，你就趁势把他收了吧，你那么宠着他惯着他，肯定是喜欢他的……”  
江澄一时语塞，冷厉的眼刀丢了过去，老江，你这是在怂恿我搞断袖。  
“你不是打算一个人了却此生，如今有个时时刻刻需要你的泽芜君跟着你，有什么不好？”  
江澄扶额，不禁想起了平行世界里的蓝曦臣对江澄澄的关心和爱护，挥手让老江退下。  
江鱼儿脚底抹油赶紧溜走，我的妈呀，他知道了什么惊天大秘密啊，宗主喜欢泽芜君？  
那个一顿饭要吃十个菜的泽芜君要是当了莲花坞的主母，可能江家会被吃垮的！  
等老江退下，轻轻合上门，江澄扶额一声叹息。  
是什么时候起，他只想着把金凌培养好，老江也不是没有催促过他找个出身好的姑娘成家，他是真的没有想过要成家，十七岁继任家主之位，忙着射日之征，忙着重振江家，忙着树立威望，他恨不得一个人分身十个人来用，娶妻生子，将来还不是跟他阿爹一样，对自己的孩子不负责任。  
所以，他宁愿单身，将来在亲传弟子中选一个过继到自己的名下，江家的血脉虽然断了，可是，江家依旧是立于仙门百家之上的四大家族。  
他从未想过自己还会动心，还是一个傻白甜的家伙……  
老江没有说错，自从他出现，自己一直就处于了宠着惯着的状况，只要他嘤嘤嘤的哭，就拿他没有办法。  
那日他出其不意的亲在自己的嘴上，他右手食指上的紫电已经下意识的要化成鞭子直接抽他，是他强行按住了要抽人的念头，不能伤了他。  
余下的宗务一点都看不进去了，他灭了书房的烛火，离开了这几日盘踞的地方，回到了卧房，老江遣人送来了热水，他在木桶里泡了许久，心里带着一丝期待，从浴房里回到卧房，擦拭着头发，一直等到晾干，卧房里没有丝毫的动静。  
上了榻，放下一边的帐子，转身面朝里入睡。  
这一夜，蓝涣并未把自己传送过来，而江澄做了一夜的梦，不是蓝涣哭着抱着他说为什么不要他了，就是自己去了寒室，看见蓝涣趴在被子上在哭，反正就是被嘤嘤嘤的蓝宗主骚扰了一整夜。  
次日早起，坐在榻上，有些恍惚。  
想要直接把自己传送到寒室去看看，按照蓝涣的性子，恐怕是真的会嘤嘤嘤个没完，以为自己不要他了。  
但是，除夕的蓝家，怕是有各种祭祀活动等着蓝涣主持，应该会忙得没有时间想他吧。  
江宗主下榻，长身玉立，拳头紧握，去还是不去？内心开始了天人之战。  
江澄娶亲记（28）  
当宗主的人，除非是想要放弃整个宗族，否则，谁也不敢任性妄为。  
江澄比谁都了解自己肩上的责任，即便他的心里想要即可出现在蓝涣的面前，却也只能把宗务放在第一位。  
一大早，弟子来禀告，云梦境内出现邪祟扰民，江澄带着弟子亲自前往，一去就是一天，回莲花坞的时候，已经是日落西山，带着风尘和倦意，踏入了宗主主宅的大门。  
心情波动较大，从来没有过的疲倦侵袭了他，等到站在自己的卧房门口，心里竟有一丝期盼，如果这个时候去云深不知处，不知道蓝涣在不在寒室。  
门嘎吱一声从里面打开了，对上他幽深的双眸，一身雪白衣裳的人脸上露出欢喜的笑容，却只是那么一瞬，脸垮下来，委屈的眨眨眼，又突然想起了什么，瞬间后退，将身体藏在屏风后，只探出脸来。  
“阿澄，你别生气。”  
我没生气。  
“阿澄，我，我，我，来找你好几次，你都不见我，是不是讨厌我了？”  
没讨厌你。  
“我，我，我，我要把话说清楚，我亲你是因为喜欢你，你要是不喜欢我，我只能黯然伤神的离开了，我想嫁到莲花坞来……”  
蓝涣鼓足了勇气与浑身散发着凌厉气势的人对视着，可面对三毒圣手强势的眼神，小心脏又开始噗噗噗的跳个不停，语气里的坚定也少了几分，显得底气不足。  
他看见江澄的左手习惯性的王右手食指上的紫电摩挲，下意识的把身子缩了缩，叫嚷道：“你不能用紫电抽我，我是蓝家的宗主，我也有尊严的……”  
“说完了？”江澄并没有祭出紫电，微微蹙眉，“蓝涣，喜欢这个词语，不是嘴上说说就可以的，你可知道，你我皆是男子，你若是嫁到我莲花坞来当主母，外边的人会如何笑话你这个蓝家的宗主？”  
“男子与男子结为道侣不是很正产的事？”  
“那是你们的世界，这个世界里，断袖就是罪过……”  
“那你是不是有一点点喜欢我？”蓝涣的脸稍微的又露出来一点，带着欣喜的笑意，“你放纵我在莲花坞吃吃喝喝，还帮我……”  
说着，说着，平行世界里的泽芜君又开始对手指了，一副委屈巴巴的小媳妇样儿，让江澄实在看得内心骚动，蓝涣啊蓝涣，你顶着一张三十几岁的成熟脸，做出如此幼稚的小动作，去了你那个世界里的蓝曦臣若是知道你如此败坏他的形象，估计要抛下他的小娇妻江澄澄杀回来找你算账。  
咳咳，不对，即便是平行世界里的蓝曦臣，也是莲花坞的上门女婿，江澄澄不是小媳妇，蓝曦臣才是小媳妇。  
“帮你是因为你死缠着我不放。”手指摩挲着紫电，“放纵你在莲花坞吃吃喝喝，是你死皮赖脸，除非你家叔父答应把你嫁到我莲花坞当主母……”  
蓝涣眼睛闪亮的大叫起来，“阿澄，你的意思，只要我叔父答应我嫁给你，你就和我搞断袖了，我立即马上去跟叔父说。”  
在他的眼睛里的光亮一下子扩大的时候，江澄的心里就像搬掉了一块巨石，原本压得他喘不过气来的巨石，一下子就消失了，浑身都觉得轻松，就连这几日来的疲倦也不见了。  
然而，江澄却只能眼睁睁的看着他想念了几日的人摔出一张传送符，消失了，连他的回答都没有听就走了。  
蓝涣！  
江宗主咬牙切齿，谁答应跟你搞断袖了，老子是看你可怜兮兮，同情你，  
就冲你小可怜的性子，能在你叔父面前得到什么便宜，没把事情说清楚，把你叔父气得病重可不好了。  
江澄摔出一张符，跟着一起去了寒室，等他熟门熟路的去了蓝启仁的住所，就听见一阵嚎啕大哭，不禁扶额，屋子里头哭着喊着要嫁到莲花坞去的蓝涣，怕不是要被他叔父给打死。  
站在门口的蓝顺平瞧见他来了，行了个礼，一言难尽的指指里头，江澄朝他一摆手，示意他守在这里，不许旁人进来，听见自家的宗主这番撒泼打滚的要嫁到莲花坞去了，怕是蓝家人心浮动。  
进了屋，看见蓝启仁坐在上首，蓝涣跪在下边就差那么一点在地上打滚了，低声呵斥道：“成何体统，还不起来坐好。”  
蓝涣没想到他会跟着一起来，抹了把泪，身子坐直了，又是一副小媳妇的委屈嘴脸，倒是乖巧的很。  
江澄朝蓝启仁行了礼，在蓝涣身边跪下，目光清澈的对上蓝启仁怒气冲冲的眸子，道：“有件事，今日不得不与先生说个明白，他并非真正的蓝涣。”  
蓝启仁惊愕不已，就说嘛，什么失忆，根本就是个假货。  
可江澄有理有据的将蓝涣和蓝曦臣灵魂对换的事这么一说，蓝先生就像被定住了，难以置信这是真的。  
对他而言，在江澄少年时教过一年，虽然不是顶尖的，但也是优秀的小辈，后来他独自一人重建莲花坞，成为了人人畏惧的三毒圣手，一方宗主，虽然不亲密，但是，也深知，江晚吟从来都不是想要立于修真界顶端之人，他所想要的不过是云梦江氏的繁荣。  
所以，江澄说的话，他是信的。  
蓝涣见他的视线朝自己的身上落，慌忙点头，“阿澄说的都是真的。”  
蓝家的藏书阁里，这种不同空间论的记载也是有的，蓝启仁觉得自己的心跳有点快，端起茶杯喝口茶缓了缓。  
江澄见他面色有所松动，趁热打铁，把自己在寒室里入定，一不小心去了平行世界的事说了，蓝启仁的脸色就更加精彩了。  
“有没可能曦臣他会回来？”  
“要回来早回来了，叔父，他跟那边的阿澄结为夫夫了，我跟这边的阿澄结为道侣，不管在哪个世界里，我和阿澄都是有缘人。”  
蓝启仁想拿起一旁的戒尺抽他，闭嘴吧，凭什么你嫁到莲花坞去啊，难道就不能让江澄嫁到云深不知处来吗？  
“我有答应跟你结为道侣吗？”江澄淡定的反问。  
“你说只要说服叔父，你就答应跟我搞断袖。”  
蓝启仁是真的火大了，抓起一旁的戒尺就直接往他大侄子的脑袋砸了过来，堂堂的蓝家宗主，居然罔顾祖宗的高尚品德，当着他这个长辈的面，不知廉耻的说着要跟男人搞断袖，真是气煞他也。  
江澄伸手轻松的接住了戒尺，道了声先生息怒，多一个少一个，对蓝家而言，反正是已经有先例了，如今含光君和夷陵老祖这一对，不是成了修真界的模范道侣，逢乱必出，美名在外，说不定他和蓝涣双宗主结为道侣，也能成为一桩美谈。  
毕竟是当宗主的人，从修真界的大局说到各家的小局，江蓝两家结亲，最大的受益者是他的大外甥金凌，他能稳坐金家家主的位子，而他江晚吟也会竭力给蓝家创造用不完的财富，蓝家家大业大，花销众多，收支不平衡也是事实，蓝启仁在这个事实面前，也只能默不作声。  
蓝涣在一旁插嘴道：“我不看账本不知道，还以为这里的蓝家比那边的蓝家富裕不知多少倍，结果，蓝家跟江家比起来，真的算穷的。”  
这骄傲的语气算什么，你未来的夫家比娘家富裕是吧？  
“江澄，你把他带走，带走，这个人是要把我气死才高兴，那边的叔父是怎么受得了他的。”蓝启仁挥手赶人。  
于是，蓝涣被他叔父给赶出了住所，开开心心的拉着江澄的手回他的寒室去了。  
几日后，一条爆炸性的消息传遍了整个修真界，蓝家宗主蓝曦臣要跟江家宗主江澄成婚了，江蓝两家联姻了。  
众多宗主还在分辨这个消息的真伪，江蓝两家的弟子就上门来送喜帖了，二月初八好日子，请到莲花坞参加婚礼。  
这是真的吗？这是真的吗？  
当然是真的。  
在确定这个消息的真实性后，修真界炸了！  
然后，众多的宗主回过神来，一脸的一言难尽，天呐，是泽芜君嫁到莲花坞去，是江宗主娶亲呢！  
江宗主强悍啊！  
自从射日之征后，修真界还未注意热闹过，莲花坞开了十天的流水席，仙门百家的宗主谁敢不给三毒圣手和泽芜君面子，议论也是背后议论，当着新婚夫夫的面，自然是恭祝幸福美满，百年好合。  
瞧瞧泽芜君这副倚在江宗主身旁的小媳妇模样，谁都在心里嘀咕，没看出来啊，泽芜君竟然还有这么软的一面。  
江澄掐了掐整个人就要挂在自己身上的新媳妇，你给我雅正点，这里可不是我们的卧房，你想要怎么撒娇都行。  
蓝涣收起一脸的痴笑，换上温文尔雅的笑容，一派谪仙下凡的雍容祥和，嗯，他是江晚吟的道侣，他是莲花坞的主母，他得在外人的面前给他的阿澄挣足面子。  
江宗主在外人看不见的时候揉了揉自己的腰，心里哼哼，蓝涣啊蓝涣，如今你进了我江家的门，以后就是我江家的媳妇，我是你夫君，是名正言顺的夫君。  
不管江宗主怎么想的，往后的日子还长着呢，他的蓝嘤嘤还会给他更多的惊喜，他美好的小日子这才开始呢！  
  
【魏无羡生贺】  
人物属于原著作者，OOC归我。  
前言预警：平行世界，全员存活，男，女，哥儿，三种性别为背景，没有射日之征，此篇为江澄娶亲记番外，江澄和魏无羡都是哥儿，已与蓝曦臣和蓝忘机成婚。  
时间线为云深不知处求学后，刚好及格的婚配年龄，恋爱生子要趁早。  
不喜请左转。  
——————  
在云深不知处度过了炎炎夏日，天气逐渐凉快起来，江澄便带着蓝曦臣回到了莲花坞。  
这倒好，他们前脚进门，他爹娘包袱款款的就出了门，看样子是老早留准备好的，又出去游猎了。  
江澄也早就习惯了，只是，他怀了二胎的消息都没说，爹娘跑路的速度也太快点了。  
过了几天，魏无羡和蓝忘机来了莲花坞，知道义父义母又出去游玩了，瞅瞅江澄才一个月的肚子，也不敢埋怨，只是小声的嘀咕：我和二哥哥又要过苦日子了。  
蓝忘机离他最近，自然是听见他的话了，伸手握住他的手掌，温柔的他的眼睑上亲了一下。  
江家三姐弟是同一天成的婚，金子轩婚后一直住在莲花坞，后来儿子金凌出生后，才带着妻儿回金家长住，原因无他，他两个小舅子都确定，他对阿姐情真意切，其实是受不了他们这位真香姐夫对阿姐无时不刻流露出来的恩爱。  
连魏无羡这么喜欢秀恩爱的人都受不了，金子轩在莲花坞真的是每时每刻都在撒狗粮，于是，被赶回金麟台去了。  
江澄怀头一胎的时候，蓝曦臣在莲花坞照顾爱侣，蓝家的事务自然就交到了蓝忘机和魏无羡手里。  
魏无羡对江澄说：“阿澄，你怀了身孕，二哥哥都不敢让我怀上，你也怀孕，我也怀孕，江家和蓝家就要一团乱了，所以，你先生一个，最好是儿子，我以后生个女儿。”  
如今，江澄和蓝曦臣的双生子已经牙牙学语了，魏无羡还未怀上，他心里急啊，江澄都怀上第二胎了，自己的肚子一点消息都没有，每天晚上勾的蓝忘机失控，可越努力，越失望。  
转眼入秋后，一阵雨后凉意更浓，莲花坞的莲叶也开始落败了，江澄坐在主宅的凉亭里吃糕点，一边听着蓝曦臣跟他说着最近云梦境内的一些除祟情况。  
魏无羡的卧房门打开了，一声惊天动地的嚎叫声传了过来，“阿澄，你在哪里？”  
出了门就视线极好的看见了在凉亭里的曦澄夫夫，满脸委屈的朝他们奔了过去。  
“不是前天才回去？”江澄嫌弃的嘀咕一声，魏无羡每隔几天就用传送符把他自己传送回来，主要是回来吃云梦辣菜系列的，蓝家的清淡菜肴，他吃不习惯。  
“阿澄，二哥哥外头有别的人了！”魏无羡在自家弟弟的面前从来都是有什么说什么，到了跟前，直接将自己的脑袋窝在江澄的怀里，伤心的呜呜直哭。  
江澄与他自幼一起长大，自然分得清楚真哭与假哭，摸摸他的脑袋，抬眼看自己的道侣，阿涣，你弟弟把我哥给惹哭了。  
蓝曦臣忙摆手，道：“那不可能。”  
“大哥，是真的，蓝湛他在外头有人了……呜呜呜……最近他总是说忙，连静室都没有回来过，都已经十天了，我去找他，他躲着我。”  
“十天没回来？”江澄厉目朝自家道侣一扫。  
蓝曦臣心里发毛，忙道：“我回去问问。”上前拍拍魏无羡的肩膀，安抚道：“无羡，你莫急，有我在，有叔父在，忘机敢做出对不不忠之事……”  
“打断他的腿！”江澄比他早一步冷声哼道，“第三条腿也打断！”  
蓝曦臣汗颜，只能说我去去就回，便回房，用传送符把自己传送回云深不知处的寒室，去找自家弟弟了解情况，他深信，弟弟是不可能做出对魏无羡不忠之事。  
江澄吩咐人做些魏无羡喜欢吃的糕点，扶着他坐下，把帕子递给他，见他擦掉了眼泪，便道：“说说吧，到底是怎么回事？”  
“自从中秋节回去以后，我就觉得他不对劲了，”魏无羡气得腮帮子都鼓了起来，“三天两头很晚才回来，我，我，我想要……他总是推说他累了……”  
“那也不能说明他外头有人了，只能说他不行……”  
“……”魏无羡幽怨的抬眼看过去，见他拿着盘子里的腌梅子在吃，知道是从冰窖里拿出来的，江澄怀头一胎的时候，特别喜欢吃云深不知处腌的梅子，所以，今年夏末的时候，他和蓝家兄弟腌了十几罐梅子，江澄从云深避暑回来，这些腌梅子都被带回了莲花坞，藏在冰窖里。  
“酸吗？”魏无羡伸手拿过一个，犹豫了一下，觉得自己此时的心情肯定比梅子还要酸。  
“不酸呀，很好吃。”江澄吃得津津有味，他怀孕以后，就喜欢吃酸的，“吃了腌梅子，才有胃口吃饭。”  
魏无羡最近为了蓝忘机对他冷淡身心疲倦，这几日更是寝食难安，下巴都尖了。  
“不用担心，要是蓝二敢真的对你不忠，不用我们动手，他哥就把他的腿给打折了。”  
“我要和离。”魏无羡到底是魏无羡，从来都是天不怕地不怕，回到莲花坞，底气也足了，“当初是他死皮赖脸的追我，我才勉为其难答应的。”  
“你高兴就好。”  
魏无羡狠狠咬了口腌梅子，嗯？没有传说中的酸啊，味道还挺不错的，于是又咬了一口。  
“不能吃太多。”江澄眼瞅着横里杀出个跟他抢腌梅子吃的，忙把盘子给护起来，被魏无羡给狠瞪了一眼：你哥哥心情不好，吃你几个腌梅子你都不肯吗？  
好吧，你心情不好，你最大。  
江澄只好把手拿开，看着魏无羡哼哧哧的又吃了两个腌梅子，盘子里还剩下一个。  
魏无羡不客气的伸手拿了过去，一口咬下，吃得津津有味，“明年梅子熟的时候，多腌一些，味道还真不错。”  
算了，算了，不跟他计较了，藏在云深的那几罐腌梅子别让他找到就是了。  
“你生辰快到了，今年想要什么？”转移话题，别在腌梅子上打转了，“别出稀奇的主意，我大着肚子呢！”  
“我想再看一次花上舞。”魏无羡倒是想都没想，脱口而出，满眼的小星星，很是期待。  
“啊？”江澄一愣，“花上舞？人家走南闯北，中秋节这天正好路过莲花坞而已，我上哪里给你去找这个戏班子啊？”  
中秋节，魏无羡和蓝忘机到莲花坞过节，吃了晚膳，和江澄蓝曦臣一起到街上观看花灯，一个戏班在街上卖艺，有个少女在一片花海上轻盈跳舞，体态优美动人，成为那天晚上的焦点。  
魏无羡好想再看一次花上舞，那少女像是蝴蝶般在花瓣上翩翩起舞。  
他满含期盼的眼神让江澄内心复杂的啧了声，“好吧，好吧，我派人找找。”  
“阿澄，你对我真好。”魏无羡直接往他怀里扑。  
江澄哀叫：“你的手上都是腌梅子的汁……”  
云深不知处，蓝曦臣回到寒室后，换了一身衣服，来的时候，他身上穿的是蓝家的便服，换上的是宗主服，出了门，直接往宗主书房走，正是应了自家弟媳的话，找不到蓝忘机。  
去见了叔父，蓝先生最近重点在于蓝家小辈的教育，对于二侄子的行踪也不是很了解，问出了什么事，蓝曦臣便道没什么事，就是阿澄想和他商量着送一份大礼给无羡，一转眼，无羡的生辰就要到了。  
经他这么一提醒，蓝先生觉得自己要准备准备家宴，给二侄媳妇好好过个生辰，这些日子以来，为了蓝家的财政收入，也是辛苦他了，得好好的犒劳犒劳他。  
回到宗主书房，蓝曦臣召集手下开了个小会，了解了一下最近几天蓝家的宗务，然后询问弟弟这些日子以来有什么异动，收到不少情报，于是，到后山他和弟弟小时候修炼的那个湖边去找人。  
莲花坞，江澄和魏无羡在主宅的花厅用膳，宗主小厨房做了一大桌云梦菜，大公子回来就是来吃自个儿家里的辣菜，厨娘自是卯足劲做了拿手菜。  
当然，宗主怀着身孕，清淡一点的菜肴也是需要的，特别是黑鱼汤，每日午膳都必须有。  
魏无羡用空碗装了点鱼汤，一边说着我借光也补补身子，最近吃饭不香，睡觉不稳，回家好好养养，一口汤喝进去，鼻下闻到黑鱼的腥味，呕一声，直接吐在了地上。  
江澄也是，喝了鱼汤也吐了起来。  
“今天的鱼汤怎么会这么腥？”生气的把碗搁在桌上，受不了腥味，跑到门口去吐了，魏无羡跟着他一起跑出来，两个人凑在一起吐了个昏天黑地，吓得仆人脸色大变，忙拿温水给他们漱口。  
魏无羡吃的比较多，这一吐，把吃下去的东西全吐出来了，江澄捧着肚子坐在回廊的横杆上，见他吐的这么厉害，目光一凛，派人去叫了医修。  
蓝涣说，腌梅子即便放了糖，也很酸的，魏无羡却吃的津津有味，今天的黑鱼汤是有点腥，他怀着身孕，闻不得半点腥味，可魏无羡平日里什么样的腥味都无所谓的啊，这是？怀上了？  
等魏无羡吐完了，用温水漱了口，坐在他身旁踹气，他伸手替他拍拍后背，温声道：“歇一歇，胃很难受吧？”  
“这黑鱼在湖里到底长了多久啊，这么腥？”魏无羡觉得自己的胃翻江倒海以后，再也没有胃口了，往自家弟弟身上一靠，“估计天天钻淤泥里，太腥了。”  
医修背着箱子脚步匆匆的跑了来，一脑门的汗，还以为宗主怎么着了呢。  
江澄让他给魏无羡诊脉，魏无羡有些虚脱，道：“不用，不用，我只是……”被江澄硬是把右手给按住，医修伸手一诊脉，面色一变。  
“宗主，大公子……他有喜了！”哎呀一声后，医修高兴的一拍手，“大公子，恭喜恭喜啊，脉象平稳，胎儿安好！”  
江澄心道：果然怀上身孕了，这下和离是没戏了，哈哈！  
“去开些安胎的药，下去吧！”  
医修行礼后背着箱子告退了，在场的几个仆人听到大公子有喜了，满脸欢喜的给魏无羡道喜，江澄让他们收拾收拾桌子，再去做一些清淡可口的菜肴来。  
倒是正主儿，一脸不可置信的表情，指指江澄的肚子，再指指自己的肚子，呐呐问道：“我怀上了？”  
“怀上了，恭喜你呀，哥！”  
一般来说，江家的这对兄弟，魏无羡要捉弄江澄的时候会叫一声“师弟”，平时都是“阿澄”，而江澄捉弄魏无羡的时候会喊一声“师兄”，平时都是“魏无羡”这样叫着，要是什么时候叫一声“哥”，那绝对是有什么事发生了。  
魏无羡被这声“哥”叫得浑身一颤，下意识的屁股挪了挪，远离他一些，“干嘛？”  
“如今你怀上身孕了，打算怎么处置呢？”  
魏无羡脖子一梗，哼道：“当然是和离，他蓝忘机不要我，我还不要他了呢！”  
“行吧，你高兴就好，好好养着，等孩子生下来，就姓魏，跟蓝家没关系。”江澄嘴上说着，心里却暗笑，哎呦，你还真舍得跟蓝二和离啊，事情还没有搞清楚，先让你逞一逞嘴上之快。  
江澄虽然不喜欢蓝忘机平日里什么表情都没有，可毕竟是蓝涣的弟弟，对他还是深信不疑的，蓝忘机不可能做出不忠之事来，这其中肯定有什么误会，就等着自家道侣从云深回来。  
蓝曦臣掌灯后回来，江澄正在浴房泡澡，听到声响就喊了他一声，夫夫俩交换了一下各自的情况，对于魏无羡怀了身孕，蓝曦臣自然是感到高兴的，把弟弟在做的事悄声说了说，江澄一脸不可思议的表情，啊了声，他只好又说了一遍，江澄抱着肚子哈哈大笑起来。  
等江澄穿好衣服，蓝曦臣揽着他一起去了魏无羡的房间，事先沟通好了，假装没找到自家弟弟，很是抱歉，江澄则是护犊子的表情，“蓝涣，我可跟你说了，你弟弟若真的做了不可饶恕之事，我可不会轻饶他，他是你弟弟，魏无羡还是我哥呢！”  
“不会，不会，忘机他定不会做不可饶恕之事。”  
魏无羡心情甚是不好，头一次失态，把蓝曦臣一把推出房间，扑进江澄怀里呜呜又哭了起来。  
蓝曦臣等在门口，听着他们兄弟俩对话，无奈的笑。  
“阿澄，我要和离！”  
“和离就和离，到时候，让蓝涣狠狠揍蓝忘机一顿，不过，你如今有了身子，一切以孩子为要，吃好喝好，把肚子里的娃娃养得白白胖胖的最为重要。”  
“好。”  
“蓝二不知搞啥，你可以生气，可叔父对你是真心的好，蓝涣回去一趟，叔父让他带话回来，问你的生辰是在云深过，还是在莲花坞过？”  
“当然在莲花坞过，我再也不想回去了。”  
“那行吧，我叫人帮你准备，爹娘不知道跑哪里去了，我们把姐姐和金凌接回来，一起热热闹闹给你过个生辰，还有你想要看花上舞，我也一定给你办到。”  
“不叫金孔雀吗？”  
“碍眼！”  
“就知道秀恩爱！”  
兄弟两个同仇敌忾。  
怀了身孕的人，总归和往常不一样，魏无羡在莲花坞安定下来，虽然说着吃好喝好，可浑身时时刻刻散发出来的幽怨，足以让莲花坞被醋意给淹没。  
果然，云梦醋王还是归魏无羡。  
过了几日，江澄实在受不了了，让蓝曦臣给蓝忘机传信，告诉他，你家魏婴怀了身孕，你赶紧出现吧，再这么下去，你兄嫂我就没好日子过了，我也是孕夫，你就体谅一下吧。  
没多久，魏无羡的房间里传出怒吼声：“蓝忘机，你给我滚出去！”  
这速度倒是快。  
江澄心里呵呵，让蓝曦臣传话下去，不管闹出什么动静，没什么大事就都在自己屋子里呆着，大公子想怎么闹，随他高兴就好。  
蓝忘机被魏无羡一把推了出来，知道他怀了身孕，自然是格外小心，不敢用半点力道，要不然，也不会这么轻易被踹出门。  
“魏婴……”蓝忘机敲敲门，知他就在门板上靠着，“别生气，我没做对不起你之事。”  
“做没做有什么重要的，我现在不想看见你！”  
“魏婴，让你看看你。”  
“没什么好看的！”  
一个在门外想要解释，使劲敲门，有些话却说不出口。  
一个在门里头等着解释，却始终没听见他开口，心中恼怒。  
江澄和蓝曦臣看不下去了，携手前来，蓝忘机转身朝兄嫂行礼，面色有点发白。  
“含光君，该解释的时候还是要解释清楚，我哥可不是你兄长，一眼就能瞧出你心里想什么。”这句话说出来，绝对是以江宗主的身份在威胁蓝忘机，你敢让魏无羡伤心，就是与我云梦为敌。  
“没那么严重。”蓝曦臣连忙笑道，轻柔的握握自家道侣的手，“忘机，解释清楚就没事了，无羡如今怀着身孕，感情比较脆弱，你好声陪个不是。”  
“我要和离。”魏无羡在门里头大声说道：“你不是外头有人了，你找你的人去……”  
“不准和离。”蓝忘机有些失态的上前一步，“我只爱你一个！”  
“谁信你，你都不碰我了，我要和离！”  
“不碰你是怕你怀孕……”  
“什么？”魏无羡直接打开门来，气势汹汹的朝着蓝忘机喝问道：“怕我怀孕？蓝忘机，你是不是在外头连孩子都有了是吧，你娶我就是让我给你蓝家挣钱的是吧？”  
蓝忘机任凭他用力戳自己的胸口，缓声道：“怕失去你。”  
魏无羡一愣神，这叫什么话，怀了身孕跟失去他有什么搭界的？  
蓝曦臣看不下去了，道：“无羡，忘机自从阿澄生孩子的时候大出血，差点丢下我去了，他心里害怕，所以，一直避孕，不想让你怀上，怕你有了身孕，生产的时候遇到危险。”  
江澄忍不住在心里骂自家的小叔子，多说几个字会死啊，解释懂不懂啊，就是把事情说清楚。  
“魏无羡，你不是想要看花上舞吗，你家夫君偷偷摸摸在练习，想在你生辰这天给你一个惊喜，蓝忘机，给你家小媳妇表演一个，哄不好他，你以后别来我莲花坞了，蓝涣，回房休息，累了。”  
蓝曦臣赶紧揽着他往回走，临走前给弟弟一个鼓励的眼神。  
魏无羡有些发蒙，花上舞？  
“中秋节你看了以后，一直惦记着，所以，我想……我可能也可以跳出来。”蓝忘机垂眸，落在心爱之人的脸上，伸手抓住他的手，“婴，我只爱你一个，愿意为你做任何事。”  
魏无羡眨眨眼，炙热的泪水顺着脸庞淌落下来，被微凉的手指轻轻擦拭后，脸庞埋进了熟悉的怀抱里。  
“要不要看？”  
“当然要看，谁知道你是不是骗我。”  
“从不骗你。”  
于是，魏无羡生辰前三日，受到了一份最奇特的礼物，他的道侣在莲花坞的后院，踩着满园盛开的花儿，给他舞出了一段从蓝家剑法改编而来的花上舞。  
名满天下的含光君，一身白衣飘诀，宛如谪仙下凡，又宛如蝴蝶在花上翩翩起舞，这一切，只为他心爱的道侣。  
又哭又笑的孕夫扑进自家夫君怀里，抹着眼泪，道：“只有我一个人能看，不许跳给别人看。”  
“好。”  
这一生，只为你而舞。   
  
【娶亲记后续】蓝嘤嘤与江宗主的恋爱初体验  
【原著世界】  
——————  
自从江蓝两家联姻的消息传遍了修真界，各种谣言止也止不住，好在江澄从来都是不畏流言之人，你们爱怎么传就怎么传，老子媳妇热炕头过小日子。  
宗务该处理的就处理，夜猎要亲自带队的还是亲自带队，忙得不见人影，害得蓝涣独守空房，总觉得自己要跟他的阿澄成婚是个梦境。  
好在江澄虽然不在莲花坞，江家的人待他如主母，凡事都要来请示一二，江叔时不时的暗示：泽芜君，你跟我们家宗主都快成亲了，难道你就不能主动一点吗？  
别人是不知道他和自家宗主之间“相敬如宾”的相处方式，他可是看得一清二楚，这两人，说是说要成亲了，可是，连个小手都没拉过，这不对劲啊，蓝先生是怎么同意这门婚事的？  
蓝涣也想亲亲抱抱举高高啊，可江澄每次等他满脸期待的一靠近，脸一红，每次都有各种借口，转头就跑，好像他是猛兽要吃了他似的。  
男人之间的那点事，他在平行世界里就已经一清二楚，毕竟那个世界里的风俗没有歧视男人欢愉，各种春宫，各种话本，满大街都能买到，更何况是蓝家的藏书阁里，收藏的那都是绝版孤本。  
阿澄是在为难谁上谁下的问题吗？  
蓝涣很苦恼的把头埋在自己的腿上，窝在江澄的宗主卧房里，只要他来，江澄倒是能让他睡在床上，可就是把他踹到最里边，睡觉的时候像是隔了一条银河，抱都不让抱一下。  
成亲以后，结合是必须要走的过程。  
来到这个世界，第一个想到能帮他的人就是江澄，亲了他，确定自己喜欢他，想要跟他过一辈子，自然不是一时的心血来潮。  
所以，阿澄他到底在害怕什么？  
一向十个菜都能开开心心吃完的泽芜君今天晚上剩下一桌的菜，把江叔急得以为他身体不舒服，嘘寒问暖，最后被告知，这几天没什么事，仆人们就不要在宗主卧房附近走动，他和阿澄有重要的事要解决。  
江叔是谁啊，此言一出，立即明了，笑吟吟跟蓝涣事先赔不是，他们家宗主到底是个没经过人事的，要是把泽芜君给……到时候还请未来主母多担待。  
蓝涣叹息，好吧，为了心爱的阿澄，为了未来的性生活快乐，那就由他来伏低做小，这样，阿澄总满意了吧。  
江蓝两家都在准备婚礼，倒是两位正主儿好像没自觉，一个是正常履行宗主的责任，该干嘛就干嘛，而另一个，把责任一丢，一天到晚就在莲花坞呆着，用蓝启仁的话来说，两个人是绝配。  
蓝涣也想在云深不知处好好呆着，在嫁入江家之前，好好的履行职责，可是，他人在蓝家，心已经在江家了，什么事都做不了，自然是跑到莲花坞提前预热一下怎么当主母。  
用完晚膳，在主宅附近逛了一圈，回到卧房后，仆人给他准备好了热水，他心情不好的把自己沉在水里，等沐完浴回到内室，正在穿衣服，外室的门被打开了，传来熟悉的脚步声。  
“阿澄，你回来了。”睡衣才扣了一半的人赤着脚跑出去一看，果然是江澄夜猎回来了，带着一身的风尘仆仆，不由分说，直接挂在了他身上。  
江澄下身一紧，想要推开他，却被死死的压在了墙上，动弹不得，蓝家人可怕的臂力！  
没几日就要举行婚礼了，蓝涣心里急，他在江澄的面前一向都是委委屈屈的小媳妇表情。  
“你讨厌我。”  
啥？  
江澄震惊万分，讨厌他还能亲自去跟蓝启仁求婚？  
“胡说什么。”他斥道，“我去洗澡，一身汗臭味，你受得了，我可受不了。”摸摸蓝涣的头，哄着他，“乖，先去床上。”  
小媳妇蓝涣有点害羞的嗯了声，松开手，看着他脚步有点急促的往浴房走去。  
江澄在浴房里做着心理建设，磨磨蹭蹭差点把自己的皮给搓破，终于洗完澡回到了内室，一怔愣，紫色的九瓣莲花床幔放了下来，今天晚上这是一定要发生什么了。  
心跳加快的走到床边，撩起床幔，蓝涣一身白色睡衣坐着看书，帐子角落里的夜明珠散发出来的光晕笼罩着他，说不出的柔和美。  
“阿澄。”蓝涣欢喜的叫了声，把手上的书放下，伸手拉住了他。  
心快要跳出胸膛了。  
江澄在他身边坐下，手还被握着，两个人的身体紧挨在一起，气氛变得暧昧。  
蓝涣一副豁出去的表情，捧着心上人的脸，跪坐在他的面前，一字一句说得认真清楚：“等成婚后，我们就是名正言顺的道侣，阿澄，我们可以相互的拥抱，亲吻，你这样躲着我，会让我以为你对我一点都不在意……”  
话还没说完，被人直接掀翻在床上，充满阳刚之气的身躯压了下来，温热的唇被生涩的含住，肖想了很久的江宗主如愿以偿的尝到了他口中的味道。  
从未有过恋爱经验的江澄顺从着身体里的欲望，啃咬着蓝涣的唇，被一掌推开，他把蓝涣给咬疼了，嘴上的皮破了一块。  
“阿澄，温柔一点。”蓝涣坐起身来，把身体埋进他的怀里，用力的汲吸他身上好闻的味道，“因为是你，所以，我愿意在下面。”  
江澄一脸懵逼，在下面是什么意思？  
好吧，我们的江宗主就算是认清了自己的感情，他对男人之间的欢爱还停留在亲亲嘴的地步，每一次蓝涣想要靠近他，他都想抱住他狠狠的亲上去，完全没有研究过，男人之间也是可以做的。  
蓝涣的唇贴上他的，虽然也是初次实战，可那也是做了很多功课的，浅吻，深吻，热吻，教着他未来的道侣。  
江澄感受着情欲带给自己的冲击，全身发软，喘息着，紧紧的拥着蓝涣，下身的凶器勃起，吻得气喘吁吁的两个人终于拉开了一点距离，暧昧的银丝将他们连在一起。  
“接下来呢？”好学的江宗主声音嘶哑的问。  
接下来，他被推倒了，身上浅紫色的睡衣被撕开，炙热的唇吻住他的喉结，轻轻的啃咬，引来一阵哼喘。  
蓝涣的唇沿着他的脖子吻下来，含住了一颗乳珠，一只手握住昂起的欲望，江澄惊喘，身体却早已化成了一滩春水，目光迷离，叫着蓝涣的名字，炙热的欲望想要得到纾解，长腿蹭着蓝涣的手臂，意迷情乱。  
裤子被无情的撕碎，被情欲控制的男人低下头含住粗长的欲望，江澄终于受不住如此强烈的感官，叫了起来，“阿涣，不要，不要……”  
嘴里喊着不要，身体却感受到了从未有过的舒服，被温柔的口侍着，身体因为情欲而颤抖着，双手压在蓝涣的头顶，行动和言语完全相反，想要更多，想要把自己的欲望整个都塞入蓝涣温暖的口腔里。  
初次经历如此激烈的江宗主泄在蓝涣的口中，整个人软绵绵的，使不上一丝力气。  
蓝涣伸手从枕头底下取出早就准备好的脂膏，急促的吻落在江澄的眉心，胸口，两个乳珠轮流侍弄着，搞得江澄心猿意马，软腻的吟叫连连不断，直到后穴侵入异物，凉凉的，想要逃避，被蓝涣压住。  
“澄哥哥，我们一起快活，好不好？好不好？”  
蓝涣的软舌舔着江澄已经泄过一次的欲望，手指不停在他的后穴搅动，这会儿，早已管不了自己想要在下面的心思，江澄的一双杏目盛满春色无边，他只想要把自己硕大的欲望塞进他的后穴，攻城略地，占有他，肏弄他， 要把精液射在他的身体里。  
江澄已经完全臣服在情欲的快感里，蓝涣的手指抽离他后穴，一下子变得空虚，抬起眼看他，下一刻，蓝涣已经撕去了自己的睡衣，赤裸相对，欲望上抹了清凉的脂膏，抵在细细开拓过的穴口。  
“澄哥哥，我爱你，我爱你……”  
再也顾不上温柔，用力的顶进去，江澄疼的叫了起来，想要抗拒，为时已晚，粗长的欲望侵入他的身体，一下两下三下，完全进入，火辣辣的疼痛伴随着凉凉的脂膏，在听到敏感点上顶了一下。  
“啊……”江澄吟叫起来，“不要，不要顶那里……”  
蓝涣双手扶着他的膝盖，一下下的顶弄着，“澄哥哥，澄哥哥……”  
宗主卧房里的床榻剧烈的动了起来，挂在床幔上的银铃一跳一跳，伴随着蓝涣嘤嘤的哭喊声：“澄哥哥，你好棒，澄哥哥，你好爱你……”  
很久以后，被肏的浑身无力的江澄泡在温热的浴桶里，整个身体都不是自己的，恍恍惚惚的想，好像哪里不对劲。  
江宗主的恋爱初体验，痛苦中带着欢愉，但也是食髓知味，深深的爱上了这项床上运动。  
唯一让他不爽的是，自家的小媳妇总是在床上嘤嘤的哭，被肏弄的是他好不好，他有什么好哭的。  
看在运动过后，小媳妇总会很温柔的替他按摩快要断了的腰，算了，算了，享受享受吧。  
所以，武力值在修真界顶尖的江宗主被蓝嘤嘤压在身上，画面不要太美好。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
